Algo más que sólo amistad
by Dzeta
Summary: TERMINADO ::Preludio de Indicios de Guerra:: Hay momentos en los que sus intensos y poderosos sentimientos amenazan con superarle. Y esa amenaza se vuelve aún mayor cuando lo ve sufrir... ¿Cederá a lo que siente por él o será lo suficientemente fuerte para seguir siendo sólo su amigo? SLASH SiriusRemus.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: **Todo el mundo sabe que Harry Potter y Co. pertenecen a J. K. Rowling (aunque Sirius y Remus se pertenecen uno al otro XD). Este fanfic, en cambio, es mío; enterito, desde la primera palabra hasta la última (y sobra decir que lo escribo con muchísimo gusto y sin ningún ánimo de lucro)

**Warnings: **Slash (relación entre chicos)

**Algo más que sólo amistad.**

_¡No!, las bromas no sirven para casos como estos. Y lo sabes. Necesitarás algo mil veces mejor para hacerle sonreír siquiera un poco. Piensa, Sirius… ¡Piensa!, ¡que eres un merodeador, carajo! _

Se esfuerza, pero por más que lo intenta Sirius no encuentra palabras. Mientras observa a Remus preparar su maleta, se pregunta si habrá palabras capaces de borrar la tristeza de esa mirada; teme que no y siente un vuelco horrible en el corazón. Remus, con los ojos hinchados y rojos pero ya secos, sigue preparando su equipaje en silencio. En silencio guarda una muda de ropa interior en su maleta junto con una camisa blanca, un par de calcetines negros y un traje sastre del mismo tono. Sirius sigue mirándolo desde el umbral del dormitorio sin saber qué hacer ni qué decir.

La madre de Remus agoniza en un asilo benéfico de Londres y él debe partir en el próximo tren para estar con ella en sus últimos momentos. ¿Qué se le dice a un amigo cuando la única familia que le queda está por marcharse para siempre?

Frustrado consigo mismo, Sirius contiene un resoplido. No le gusta ver a sus amigos sufrir. Y mucho menos a Remus, que se ha convertido en mucho más que sólo un amigo para él. Sobretodo después del complicado incidente con Snape y el sauce boxeador. Y es que tras aquella oscura y difícil experiencia (tras el dolor y la enorme decepción de Remus, tras todo lo que Sirius padeció al ser incapaz de librar la fría y dolorosa distancia que el herido licántropo puso entre ambos, y la posterior reconciliación que llegó de la mano del propio Remus para salvarle de convertir su vida en un infierno) Sirius entendió, no sólo que estaba enamorado del joven hombre-lobo con la fuerza de mil soles, sino que _comprendió_ que a Remus _odia_ verlo sufrir. Odia eso con _toda_ la fuerza de su ser. Y además entendió también que, si hay algo que odia un poco más que eso, es Uno: Ser él el causante de ese sufrimiento, y Dos: No saber qué hacer para consolarle.

Para fortuna y desgracia de Sirius está vez no es él quien hace sufrir al licántropo; si se tratara sólo de él -de su manía de protegerle, de su actitud posesiva o de su cabezonería- sabría qué hacer para aliviar el corazón del lobo, pero se trata de una situación externa que está fuera de su control y él se siente perdido, completamente desesperado, al no saber cómo consolarle.

_¿Qué hago, Rem? _se pregunta a sí mismo con desesperación mientras observa a Remus ir y venir por la habitación con esa calma silenciosa y ese semblante pálido y demacrado_ ¿Qué puedo hacer para aligerar un poco tu tristeza?_

La respuesta le llega como un chispazo y, en un impulso arrebatado, Sirius se pone en movimiento. Se acerca a su baúl con paso firme e imitando a Remus comienza a preparar su propio equipaje.

-¿Qué haces? –pregunta Remus en voz baja al verlo meter un par de calcetines y varias prendas más en una maleta.

-Me voy contigo.

-Pero Sirius…

-No hay pero que valga. Y no me hables de que debo quedarme por las clases o de que necesito la autorización de los profesores -le corta Sirius colocando un par de dedos sobre sus labios cuando Remus intenta replicar de nuevo- Tú eres más importante que todo eso. Eres lo _más_ importante para mí y no voy a dejarte solo, ¿entiendes?

Remus lo mira fijamente con los ojos un poco más abiertos de lo normal debido a la sorpresa.

-Lo siento -musita Sirius con presteza al darse cuenta de que sus dedos siguen presionando los labios del licántropo.

El animago aparta los dedos rápidamente reprendiéndose mentalmente por permitirse tocarlo así, pero Remus sigue mirándole. Los ojos ambarinos están rojos e hinchados, sin embargo, Sirius distingue un ligero brillo de alegría en ellos cuando Remus asiente con la cabeza.

-Entonces, si quieres acompañarme…

-¡Sí quiero! -interrumpe el animago.

_¿No lo entiendes? Iría hasta el fin del mundo por ti_ piensa Sirius, pero eso, por supuesto, no lo dice.

-Ya te he dicho que no voy a dejarte solo.

-Sí, lo has dicho -la voz de Remus es apenas un susurro- También has dicho que soy lo más importante para ti.

_¿Lo he dicho en voz alta?... ¡Estúpido bocazas!_ piensa Sirius reprendiéndose a sí mismo _¿No aprendiste tu lección con el asunto de Quejicus y el sauce boxeador? ¡Carajo, está claro que tienes un gran problema con callarte la boca!_

Lo había dicho en voz alta. Sin ser consciente de ello, Sirius le ha revelado a Remus lo importante que es para él y ahora no puede volverse atrás.

-Sí, también he dicho eso… Tú me importas mucho –acepta Sirius.

Remus, sin apartar sus ojos de los grises, sonríe levemente ante la afirmación de Sirius y el corazón de éste da un vuelco de alegría al verlo porque lleva días sin verle una sonrisa y esa, aunque leve, es la sonrisa más _Remus_ que ha visto. Es casi invisible, pero también es honesta, sincera y luminosa.

-De acuerdo. Si vas a venir conmigo necesitarás algo de ropa… -dice Remus con calma mostrándole una corbata oscura.

-No hay problema -acepta Sirius sintiéndose aliviado de que Remus no profundice más en el tema del nivel de importancia que tiene para él- Si me falta algo lo conseguiré en cuanto lleguemos a Londres.

-Bien –concuerda el licántropo con voz tranquila, mirándolo _aún_ a los ojos.

Permanecen así, sólo mirándose sin decir nada más, y Sirius empieza a pensar que tal vez Remus no ha pasado del todo por alto su revelador comentario porque lo mira de un modo un tanto diferente. Sirius percibe fácilmente la tristeza y el dolor que afligen a su amigo con solo mirar sus ojos de miel, pero también logra percibir un fuerte sentimiento de agradecimiento y afecto en ellos. Y ante esa mirada Sirius se siente indefenso y completamente perdido.

_Por favor, no me mires así_ ruega Sirius en su mente _No me mires así o no respondo de mí. _

Sirius ruega y suplica porque, desde que aceptó sus sentimientos por Remus, ha tenido momentos en los que ha deseado soltarle todo lo que siente por él. Ha tenido momentos en los que ha fantaseado hasta _lo absurdo_ con él -apasionadas fantasías en las que lo devora a besos y caricias hasta que el lobo se olvida de su nombre y de todo lo que no sean ellos dos-, y también ha tenido momentos en los que, como ahora, ha sentido el loco y desesperado impulso de lanzarse sobre él y comerle la boca sin mas. Y, si Remus no deja de mirarle como lo está haciendo, sabe que _no _será capaz de contenerse un segundo más.

Los ojos de miel siguen prendidos de él y Sirius está a punto de ponerse a temblar de ansiedad. Remus está a centímetros de su cuerpo; aun sostiene la corbata entre sus manos, y Sirius siente las rodillas débiles y el corazón latiendo a mil cuando el licántropo parpadea un poco sin dejar de mirarlo con los ojos cargados de toda esa tristeza mezclada con tanto afecto.

_No me hagas esto, Remus, porfavorporfavorporfavor… Merlín sabe que últimamente no he cometido mas que insensateces contigo; no me orilles a cometer una mas._

Aferrándose con toda su alma a ese pensamiento, Sirius intenta dominarse. Le cuesta demasiado, pero lo intenta. Ha decidido que todos sus deseos y fantasías sólo quedarán en eso porque, después de haber pasado por el asunto de Snape y el sauce boxeador, no va a cometer de nuevo el estúpido error de fracturar su amistad con Remus. No, no va a provocar que se aleje otra vez porque sencillamente no podría soportar estar lejos de él. Va a callarse la boca y va a pensar primero en Remus antes que en sus propios deseos.

Así que, en un esfuerzo sobrehumano por controlar las incesantes ganas que siente de confesarle sus sentimientos y comérselo a besos, Sirius se muerde los labios con fuerza y en un suspiro profundo deja escapar todo el aire que ha estado reteniendo. Los alborotados latidos de su corazón se apaciguan un poco y es entonces cuando consigue apartar levemente la mirada. Al hacerlo, durante un minúsculo segundo, sus ojos grises se topan con el equipaje a medio terminar que aguarda sobre la cama de Remus.

Indignado consigo mismo, Sirius se pregunta _¿Cómo carajo se te ha pasado por la cabeza declararte justo en medio de la situación delicada en la que se encuentra Remus?... Serás imbécil. _Sin pensarlo más rompe por completo el contacto visual y se gira completamente para dirigirse a su baúl.

Remus deja escapar un ligero suspiro de desencanto mientras sigue con la mirada su andar apresurado. Lo ve metiendo cosas en su improvisada maleta y, cuando le escucha decir que tendrá todo listo en un minuto, el licántropo se vuelve hacia su propio equipaje y guarda la corbata oscura entre las demás prendas tratando de ignorar el acelerado latido de su corazón.

**Continuará…**

**N/A:** En un inicio esto sería un sencillo one-shot, pero Sirius y Remus no se conformaron sólo con eso. Los muy pillos han llevado esto hasta dos capítulos..., espero que nadie se queje por ello XD


	2. Chapter 2

**Algo más que sólo amistad.**

**Capítulo 2.**

Durante varios minutos madre e hijo susurran palabras suaves. Ella lo llama _John _mientras sujeta las manos de Remus entre las suyas haciendo un visible esfuerzo por contener los espasmos de dolor; sonríe tratando de contrarrestarlos sin apartar ni un momento sus cansados ojos verdes de su hijo. Sirius -que está prácticamente oculto detrás del biombo que separa la pequeña cama de Alison J. Lupin del resto de los enfermos- se mantiene ligeramente al margen porque no le parece propio interferir en el que posiblemente sea el último encuentro entre Remus y su madre, pero les mira furtivamente alegrándose de que hayan conseguido llegar a tiempo porque es _obvio_ que a ella no le cuesta tanto sonreír cuando mira a Remus a los ojos.

Sin embargo, esa pequeña chispa de alegría se evapora cuando Sirius piensa en lo injusto que es que Remus vaya a perderla tan pronto. Porque Sirius sabe que la madre de su amigo no sobrevivirá a esa noche. Las sanadoras muggles (Sirus ha denominado así a las enfermeras que cuidaban de la madre de su amigo), al verlo llegar con Remus, por alguna extraña razón, se han figurado que eran hermanos; y hablaron con ambos dirigiéndose principalmente a él creyéndolo el hermano mayor.

_Hemos hecho todo lo posible por ella, y ella ha luchado mucho _-dijeron- _pero el dolor ya es demasiado. El final se acerca…, no resistirá más allá de esta noche._

Sirius siente que se le parte el corazón al recordar esas palabras; siente como si le traspasaran el pecho con un hierro ardiente al recordar la intensa expresión de dolor del rostro de Remus cuando las escuchó, y aprieta los dientes para obligarse a contener el dolor, la rabia y la frustración que lo consumen a partes iguales porque no puede hacer nada para evitarle a su querido amigo semejante pena.

-Has crecido mucho desde el último verano -musita ella con un hilo de voz sin dejar de mirar a Remus ni por un segundo. Sirius nota lo mucho que le cuesta formar cada palabra y el esfuerzo con el que lleva una de sus manos hasta el pelo castaño de su hijo.

Remus se deja hacer mientras susurra algo que Sirius no alcanza a escuchar, pero hay algo que sí capta sin necesidad de escuchar nada: el cariño con el que esa mano grácil y elegante (replica exacta de las manos de Remus), acaricia la cabeza de su amigo. Y cuando ella desliza cuidadosamente su mano sobre las cicatrices de su rostro (en particular sobre la cicatriz que marca la mejilla derecha y el labio superior de Remus) el amor entre madre e hijo se hace aún más evidente, e inevitablemente los ojos de la mujer se dilatan llenándose de lágrimas.

-John -solloza ella con la voz afectada-, mi querido cachorro…

Sirius la mira profundamente consternado, seguro de adivinar qué clase de pensamientos le pasan por la cabeza. Y parece que Remus también lo adivina porque inmediatamente se apresura a consolarla acariciando suavemente la mano que aún roza su rostro mientras trata de sonreírle.

-Estaré bien, Ali. Yo… estaré bien.

-Lo sé -dice ella inmediatamente, pero Sirius tiene que apartar la vista ante el dolor y la ternura que destilan los ojos verdes de la mujer cuando la mira sonreír con esfuerzo para tratar de contener sus sollozos y su llanto. Es casi como si ella estuviera obligando a su corazón a creer en las palabras de su hijo.

Al mirarlos, Sirius maldice por lo bajo porque todo lo que él puede hacer es acompañar a su amigo y piensa que eso _no_ es suficiente. Piensa que debería ser capaz de hacer algo más porque _por Merlín_ que mira a Remus sonreírle a su madre, sabiendo que detrás de esa sonrisa Remus esconde todo su dolor, e irremediablemente se enamora todavía _más _de él. Se enamora de su fuerza de ánimo y de su temple, y _tiene_ que hacer algo más que simplemente quedarse al margen. Así que, por muy impropio que le parezca inmiscuirse en ese momento íntimo entre madre e hijo, Sirius se acerca y, cautelosamente, se inclina junto a Remus colocando su brazo sobre sus hombros.

Remus, al sentir su mano apretándole el hombro derecho, gira la cabeza y lo mira; es entonces cuando los ojos verdes de Alison J. Lupin se fijan en él.

-Sirius Black -musita ella. Su voz es débil, pero aún así se esfuerza por formar la siguiente frase- John me ha hablado mucho de ti… Es un placer conocerte.

Ella trata de estirar el brazo para saludarlo, pero le cuesta mucho porque sus músculos ya se están engarrotando a causa del dolor.

-Lo siento -murmura ella cuando su brazo cae sobre la cama.

Pasando completamente por alto la disculpa, Sirius (sin soltar a Remus) se apresura a alcanzar su mano con sumo cuidado. Cuando se ase de ella la estrecha con suavidad e, inclinando elegantemente la cabeza, la lleva hasta sus labios y deposita un pequeño beso en el dorso.

-El placer es todo mío, Madame.

Ella le sonríe levemente y lo mira directamente a los ojos. Al instante, Sirius siente como si ella pudiera descubrir con esa sola mirada todo el amor que él siente por Remus (un amor que está ahora más que nunca a flor de piel), y teme porque, aunque esos ojos verdes están cansados y llenos de lágrimas, percibe en ellos una magia que cree capaz de traspasarlo. Pero, a pesar de eso, no trata de ocultar lo que verdaderamente siente tras la fachada de la amistad sino que se aferra aún más a Remus y deja que esos ojos verdes lo traspasen sin más. La mirada de la mujer se clava en él por un segundo y después se desvía hacia la mano que aprieta protectoramente el hombro de Remus, y entonces Sirius la ve sonreír exactamente como Remus suele sonreír cuando ha logrado realizar un hechizo especialmente complicado. Sonríe levemente pero feliz.

Al final, ella vuelve a mirarlo a los ojos y solo murmura un débil _Gracias._ Es entonces cuando Sirius se da cuenta de que apenas ha pasado un breve momento desde la primera vez que sus miradas se cruzaron, y que ha sido _tan_ breve que él aún está apretando suavemente su mano con la suya. Entonces Sirius lo entiende. Entiende esa magia oculta detrás de las lágrimas y no necesita preguntar por qué le agradece porque lo sabe. La magia de Alison J. Lupin (magia que no es más que pura y certera intuición) se lo está diciendo todo con una simple mirada.

_Gracias por no abandonarlo cuando conociste su secreto. Gracias por estar con él ahora. Gracias por todo el amor que le tienes._

Sirius, que ha aprendido que una mirada dice más que mil palabras, la mira fijamente buscando transmitirle con esa sola mirada las mil y un razones que lo han llevado a querer a Remus más que solo como un amigo. Después, solo sonríe levemente y dice:

-No tiene nada que agradecer, Madame. Soy yo quien está en deuda con usted.

Con esfuerzo, ella estira los brazos atrayéndolo. Remus los mira extrañado, pero Sirius se deja llevar. Entonces ella, con un murmullo casi inaudible, le susurra al oído:

-Entonces,… díselo. Déjale saber... todo lo que yo... he visto en tus ojos. Cuando... me haya ido, él va... a necesitar saberlo.

Sirius la mira y, al ver esa sonrisa que sigue tratando de contrarrestar los espasmos de dolor, solamente atina a asentir sintiéndose profundamente consternado.

Esa noche, Alison Jane Lupin besa la frente de su hijo por última vez. Y cuando Remus la abraza y la besa asegurándole otra vez que él estará bien; ella lo cree sin más.

Y esta vez no tiene que obligar a su corazón a creerlo porque, al ver a Sirius junto a su hijo, _sabe _que Remus estará bien de verdad.

* * *

-Londres nunca me había parecido tan frío como ahora -dice Remus en un suspiro profundo mientras deja caer una mirada sobre las lejanas siluetas que abandonan el cementerio.

Su voz tiene un timbre triste y casi ausente, y Sirius apenas consigue escucharla bajo el incesante golpeteo de las gotas de lluvia que salpican las numerosas lápidas blanquecinas.

El sencillo funeral ha terminado. De pie, junto a una pequeña lápida y bajo el imponente cedro que corona el cementerio, sólo quedan Sirius y Remus. Los ojos del castaño recorren todas las lápidas que se levantan a lo largo y ancho del pequeño prado, hasta que vuelven a posarse sobre la lápida que lleva el nombre de su madre.

Ambos chicos están empapados y Remus tiembla de pies a cabeza, pero Sirius sabe que el frío que su amigo siente no se debe solo a la lluvia; así que, sin decir nada, simplemente se acerca aún mas a él y, a pesar de que se muere por estrecharlo entre sus brazos, se conforma con pasar solo uno de ellos sobre sus hombros buscando transmitirle un poco de calor (aunque a él el frío de la lluvia le esté calando hasta el tuétano de los huesos). Al sentirlo tan cerca, Remus gira la cabeza para mirarlo y es entonces que Sirius puede ver las lágrimas empañando sus ojos.

-Yo… tenía que ser fuerte por ella. Quería que ella se marchara con la certeza de que yo estaría bien -dice Remus con la voz a punto de quebrársele-, pero ahora… ahora la echo tanto de menos, y no sé qué…

Remus no termina la frase. Se queda en silencio mientras intenta contener sus sollozos, y al mirarlo llorar Sirius siente que algo dentro de él se rompe en mil pedacitos; siente un nudo enorme y doloroso, que no consigue desbaratar, obstruyendo su garganta. Remus había estado conteniendo toda su aflicción pero ahora el dolor que siente es más que evidente; llora como Sirius no lo había visto llorar jamás y antes de que Sirius pueda reaccionar, el castaño se aferra a él buscando consuelo entre sus brazos.

Sirius se queda completamente sorprendido y estático; tiene a Remus entre los brazos y es tanto su asombro que no atina a reaccionar. _Quiere _reaccionar y abrazarlo y no soltarlo jamás, pero sus estúpidos músculos simplemente no le responden.

Al sentirlo tan tieso, Remus se apresura a musitar una disculpa mientras hace amago de apartarse.

-Lo siento. Yo no debí…

-¡No, está bien! Todo está bien, Rem -se apresura a aclarar Sirius- Tengo los músculos entumecidos por el frío y yo no…

_¡Idiota, idiota, idiota!_ piensa Sirius recriminándose a sí mismo por sus pretextos estúpidos, pero para cuando se da cuenta está sujetando los hombros de Remus con ambas manos para evitar que se aleje más.

-No tienes que alejarte si no quieres… -balbucea Sirius sintiéndose más torpe que antes.

_Por favor, no te alejes, Rem,… por favor._

Remus, cuyo rostro está rozando el cuello de Sirius, se queda en su sitio pero no vuelve a intentar abrazarse a él; solo se queda ahí, con los ojos aún empañados de lágrimas y fijos en la lápida de su madre. Sirius también la mira, y cuando lo hace las palabras de Alison Lupin lo asaltan como un chispazo de luz cegadora en medio de la oscuridad.

_Díselo. Déjale saber todo lo que yo he visto en tus ojos. Cuando me haya ido, él va a necesitar saberlo._

Sirius se conoce a sí mismo lo suficiente como para saber que, si la situación no fuera tan delicada, simplemente lo aferraría y lo besaría hasta que sus pulmones y neuronas colapsaran. Y lo haría mandando al cuerno todos sus escrúpulos sobre si eso arruinaría su amistad con él o no; se arriesgaría _aún _a eso con tal de poder servirle de consuelo. Pero tiene claro que, tal y como están las cosas, asaltarlo a besos sería un error; el segundo de la tarde, y no puede permitirse eso cuando ni siquiera ha sido capaz de enmendar el primero.

Así que, buscando resarcir ese estúpido primer error, Sirius pregunta:

-Rem… ¿puedo abrazarte?

Remus alza los ojos y lo mira. Sus ojos de lobo están tan llenos de tristeza que Sirius ruega a Merlín que Remus no se retraiga por lo torpe que él ha sido y diga _Sí. _

Sus ruegos encuentran respuesta cuando, al fin, Remus se acerca aún más y vuelve a abrazarse a él con fuerza, musitando un roto y desesperado _Sí, por favor_.

Al notar la urgencia en su voz, Sirius siente que su corazón se estremece de dolor y responde de inmediato estrechándolo con fuerza, poniendo en ese abrazo todo el amor que siente por él. Y es que, al sentirlo temblar entre sus brazos, ya no piensa en si dejarle saber lo que siente por él es un error o no. En lo único que piensa es en que _quiere_ aliviar su dolor y hacerle sentir que no está solo. Así que simplemente deja fluir sus sentimientos apretando el abrazo y, después de musitar algunos suaves _shhh_, deposita un par de besos sobre el cabello húmedo de su amigo.

Remus los percibe claramente pero no dice nada. Solamente se ciñe aún más a Sirius sintiendo nacer un calor muy agradable en el fondo de su estomago; un calor que se extiende poco a poco hacia el resto de su cuerpo mitigando a su paso el dolor que lleva dentro.

Y, a pesar de que la lluvia ha arreciado, permanece junto a Sirius, quien tampoco hace ningún intento de apartarse.

**Continuará…**

**N/A: El siguiente cap. está en proceso, así que espero no tardar tanto en actualizar esta vez. Mil gracias por leer, y espero que me dejen saber qué les ha gustado (y qué no) con sus reviews XDD**


	3. Chapter 3

**Algo más que sólo amistad.**

**N/A: **Después de muchos meses he venido a actualizar esta historia (es que no te dejan muchas opciones cuando te amenazan de muerte si no continuas, ¿cierto, RuruLove? XD).

Es un capítulo corto (as usual), pero tengo la esperanza de que les guste.

**Capí****tulo 3.**

El aire tiene un aroma diferente esa mañana.

Como hace dos días, en el frío ambiente matinal del Londres muggle flota el aroma del café que se vende en la esquina de la posada, y se percibe también el perfume de las lilas y las rosas que adornan más de un balcón. Y como cada mañana que llega precedida por una noche lluviosa está el aroma del rocío y el olor de la tierra húmeda de los jardines. Pero esa mañana, la mañana en la que partirá hacia Hogwarts, Remus siente que el aire tiene un aroma diferente.

Esa mañana el aire huele a nostalgia. A pérdida. A dolor.

Remus se irá y dejará a su madre descansando en ese antiguo cementerio londinense, y no puede evitar que hacerlo duela hasta la médula de los huesos. Ella era toda su familia. Era su confidente y su amiga. Ella conocía todos sus secretos; hasta el _más_ secreto de ellos. Ahora va a echarla muchísimo de menos. Muchísimo.

¿A quién le escribirá para contarle que ha encontrado un cuarteto de amigos estupendos a quienes no les importa en absoluto su licantropía? ¿Quién leerá esas líneas llenas de la felicidad que sintió porque al fin logró dominar el hechizo preciso para enfrentarse a un _boggart_? ¿A quién le contará que la última luna llena fue _la mejor_ luna llena de su vida porque Sirius, James y Peter al fin lograron transformarse en animagos?

Ella se ha ido y no hay nadie con quien pueda compartir esos pequeños secretos.

Afuera, en el frío ambiente matinal del Londres muggle, sigue dominando el aroma del café, el de las lilas, las rosas y la lluvia, pero al pensar en esas cartas que nadie leerá; en todos esos secretos, Remus aspira el aroma de la nostalgia, de la pérdida y el dolor.

Descalzo, con su largo pantalón de pijama y su camiseta blanca de mangas cortas, Remus se aparta de la ventana y se sienta en el único sofá de la habitación. Abrazando sus piernas con sus brazos, se queda hecho una bolita de tristeza.

_Te echo de menos, Ali__…_

Sus ojos de miel se empañan a causa de las lágrimas que pugnan por derramarse pero, en vez de dejarles llorar, Remus los seca con el dorso de la mano y espanta el resto de las lágrimas obligándose a recorrer con la mirada cada rincón de la pequeña habitación en busca de algo que le ayude a mitigar su tristeza. De súbito, sus ojos se posan en Sirius (que aún duerme hecho un ovillo sobre la cama que está junto a la puerta) y se quedan fijos en él. Remus entrelaza sus manos sobre las rodillas y acomoda la cabeza sobre ellas de modo que en su campo de visión solo está Sirius. Le mira y recuerda el agradable calor que sintió latir dentro de su pecho cuando él lo abrazó con tanta fuerza en el cementerio. Fue un calorcito intenso que se extendió por todo su cuerpo eliminando a su paso el frío y el dolor que sentía. El mismo frío y el mismo dolor que ahora lo mantienen clavado en el sofá.

En un loco impulso, Remus levanta la cabeza con la idea de ir en busca de ese calor que necesita tanto; pero, apenas la idea toma forma y sentido, se da cuenta que ir en busca de ese calor implicaría meterse entre las sábanas de Sirius; invadir su espacio y su privacidad. Y, de pronto, pensar en hacer eso lo asusta más que una luna llena en todo su esplendor porque está _más_ que consciente de la enorme fuerza que, en los últimos dos días, ha cobrado el de por sí poderoso afecto que ya sentía por Sirius; y no quiere arriesgarse a que sus sentimientos jueguen en su contra. Porque sabe que, aunque él había abrigado la ilusión de que Sirius le quisiera más que solo como un amigo, la realidad es que al estar con él en esos momentos tan difíciles Sirius no le ha demostrado más que una amistad incondicional, y no quiere perder eso.

Además, ¿desde cuando un chico va y se mete en la cama de su amigo como si nada?

_Desde nunca_ piensa Remus.

_¿Y desde cuando un chico como Sirius consuela a un amigo besándole y abrazándole como lo hizo contigo en el cementerio? _

La suave voz le sorprende desde el fondo de su mente, y Remus recuerda el par de besos que Sirius dejó caer sobre su cabello húmedo.

_No__ lo fue_ -musita la suave voz cuando Remus se niega a hacerse ilusiones al respecto- _No quieras engañarte pensando que solo fue un gesto amistoso. No lo fue. _

_¡Deja de decir que no lo fue!_ –le responde Remus airado.

Justo ahora no quiere ilusionarse con la idea de que Sirius pueda sentir algo más que sólo amistad por él porque se siente destrozado, y no soportaría permitirse fantasear con el amor de Sirius para que al final todo termine en ilusiones rotas. No lo soportaría. Por eso se queda completamente estático y, en vez de estirar brazos y piernas para levantarse, enrosca aun más sus brazos alrededor de sí esforzándose por contener el impulso de ir y abrazarse a Sirius.

A los pocos minutos está meciéndose ansiosamente sobre el sofá (como se mece una pelotita en el fondo de un cuenco poco profundo). Remus es, de hecho, una pelotita formada de dolor y de tristeza.

_Lo necesitas_ insiste la suave voz.

Remus lucha contra ella ignorándola; aferrándose aun más a sí mismo. Pero cuando el dolor y la nostalgia se vuelven insoportables no puede seguir negándose a ceder, y solo cuando siente el frío bajo sus pies, se da cuenta de que se ha levantado y está de pie junto a la cama. Le duele el pecho de tanta nostalgia y sus ojos rebosan lágrimas contenidas; _necesita_ a Sirius. La parte racional de su alma que no quiere ilusionarse más con él le grita que se aparte de ahí, pero esa otra parte de su alma que está rompiéndose a pedazos de dolor (y que es mucho más fuerte) lo impulsa a actuar.

Remus aparta las sábanas con mucho cuidado pero, mientras lo hace, en su mente está haciendo un pacto consigo mismo y con sus sentimientos. Se promete no dejar que su corazón se aferre (todavía más) a Sirius como lo hará su cuerpo. Promete solemnemente mientras ruega encarecidamente ser capaz de cumplir y, al final, se recuesta junto a su amigo decidido a buscar ese calor que tanto necesita y nada más.

Cuando Remus se acerca, Sirius se revuelve entre las sábanas y gime bajito, se estira en la cama y aspira con fuerza, pero no llega a despertar. Una palabra incomprensible escapa de sus labios cuando Remus trata de acurrucarse contra su pecho, pero al licantropo no le importa mucho no ser capaz de comprenderla porque ha tocado a Sirius y, aún sobre la ropa, ha podido sentir la intensa calidez de su cuerpo.

Remus esboza una ligera sonrisa porque es precisamente ese calor lo que tanto necesita en ese momento. Sin embargo, la leve sonrisa se borra de sus labios cuando, al tenderse completamente a su lado, siente la dura erección de su amigo latiéndole junto al muslo derecho mientras Sirius se remueve ligeramente contra él dejando escapar otra vez, bajito y con una evidente nota cargada de placer, esa única palabra que antes él no había comprendido pero que ahora llega nítida a sus oídos:

_Remus._

**Continuará…**

**N/A: ¡Acepto reviews! :P**


	4. Chapter 4

**Algo más que sólo amistad.**

**N/A: **A quienes esperaban la continuación de este fic, aquí está ya (¡al fin!). Como soy un _auténtico desastre_ y he venido a actualizar hasta ahora, es muy probable que haya quien no tenga claro de qué va la cosa…, así que me disculpo por eso y los invito a leer el capítulo anterior (o, mejor dicho, los tres capítulos anteriores) para que todo quede clarito :D Por cierto, este cap. va para _**todas**_ aquellas personas que me han dejado review animándome a continuar con la historia (Chicas, sus reviews –y los _accio_, y las advertencias sobre aparición de verrugas enormes si no llegaba a continuar- han cumplido su cometido :P)

**Capítulo 4.**

_Remus. _

Sirius puede escucharse a sí mismo gemir ese nombre, puede sentir cómo se deshace letra por letra entre sus labios y puede sentirlo morir de a poco en el fondo de su garganta.

Y es que Remus está sobre él, rozando sinuosamente su cuerpo desnudo y lleno de cicatrices contra el suyo, enloqueciéndolo. Remus ya se ha ocupado de desnudarle; de un zarpazo ha rasgado los tirantes de su camiseta gris y se la ha quitado de encima tirando de ella ansiosamente a lo largo de su cuerpo llevándose también los blancos pantalones. Y ahora sus manos lo tienen sujeto con fuerza por las caderas al tiempo que su boca (que no lo toca en absoluto) se desliza a lo largo de todo el torso dejando que la acalorada estela de su aliento marque un sendero sobre la piel morena, atormentándolo; jugando a decidirse si le besa o no.

Remus se detiene un momento. Su boca (todavía a escasos milímetros de la morena piel) sopla ligeramente sobre uno de los pezones y Sirius se estremece. El joven lobo sonríe lamiéndole solo un poco, pero Sirius no tiene tiempo de reaccionar ante la provocación porque, en un parpadeo, tiene a Remus montado sobre él (su cálido aliento colándosele entre los labios pero sin dejar que sus carnosos labios lo toquen).

Remus no lo besa, sólo se queda ahí, sobre él, dejando que su agitada respiración se confunda con la del desesperado animago.

_Remus…, por favor._

Sirius suplica porque se muere si Remus no le besa de una vez. El joven lobo ya le ha mordido (el cuello, especialmente), y ha jugado a besarle sin besarle en realidad, y Sirius se muere porque le bese en serio y de verdad. Se agita tratando de alcanzarlo pero Remus es fuerte y se yergue sobre él manteniéndolo preso contra el colchón. Le sujeta por los hombros con ambas manos mientras los ojos ámbar se clavan intensamente en los suyos, y siguen rozándose piel contra piel porque Remus sigue insinuando su cuerpo caliente contra el suyo.

_Aaahh…, Remus._

Los húmedos cabellos castaños resbalan sobre la frente del joven licántropo cuando se inclina de nuevo sobre Sirius sin apartar ni por un segundo sus ojos de los grises (que son una tormenta de deseo puro a punto de estallar porque Sirius no ha visto nada más sexy y más hermoso en toda su vida). Los ojos ámbar se vuelven un remolino de fuego cuando bajan de los ojos grises a los labios húmedos del animago. Remus se acerca dejando que sus alientos vuelvan a mezclarse pero en vez de besarle, lo sorprende completamente frotando por primera vez su dura erección contra la de Sirius, cuyos ojos se desorbitan ante el delicioso y repentino roce.

El golpe de placer no es tan poderoso como el de un orgasmo en sí, pero aún así es un roce que devasta la cordura de Sirius porque Remus está igual o más duro que él y eso es delirantemente excitante. Y como si ese detalle no fuera suficiente para terminar de enloquecerlo, Remus va y le besa _por fin_ justo cuando ambas erecciones vuelven a chocar una contra la otra.

_¡Por Merlin, Remus!_

Sirius siente que en cualquier momento podría estallar igual que una supernova porque Remus le está besando profundamente; está explorando cada recoveco de su boca empeñándose en no dejar que la lengua de Sirius gane terreno, y todo eso lo hace sin perder el ritmo de choque entre ambas erecciones. Sirius solo deja escapar deliciosos sonidos guturales al ser dominado en el beso y gime de placer ante el delirante choque de caderas. Ansioso, entierra los dedos en las estrechas caderas del lobo para acompañarlo en esa erótica danza (y para sujetarse de algo porque Remus lo tiene al borde de un abismo de placer y locura). Aprieta tan fuerte que sabe dejará marcas en la blanca piel. _Eso está bien_ piensa. _Quiere_ dejarle esas marcas. Con esa idea en mente, Sirius lleva su boca hasta el cuello de Remus y comienza a besar, a morder, a marcar. Quiere marcarlo como lo hace la luna (aún más fuerte y más profundo), para que la muy maldita sepa que Remus ya no le pertenece únicamente a ella. Al sentirlo, Remus expone su cuello todo lo posible, dejando que Sirius le bese aquí y allá, dejando que le marque como suyo. Esos besos lo excitan tanto que, desesperado, baja de nuevo hasta el pecho de Sirius, donde empieza a sembrar besos ansiosos. Entonces, Sirius jala aire con toda la fuerza de sus pulmones y es cuando lo percibe. El aire se ha llenado del olor de Remus. Sirius no sabe _por qué_ ese delicioso aroma se ha vuelto _mucho más_ intenso y poderoso tan de pronto. Pero sabe que _es_ Remus, _es_ el aroma de su pelo y de su piel; y lo sabe porque _nada_ en el mundo huele así de bien, así que no se detiene a pensar, solo entierra con fuerza una de sus manos en la cabellera castaña atrapando los cortos mechones de su amigo. Tira un poco dejando que sus dedos se pierdan entre ellos mientras Remus sigue llenándole de besos todo el pecho.

_Remus..._

Esos labios son tan deliciosamente suaves … Sirius vuelve a tirar del cabello castaño. Suspira y gime lánguidamente porque ahora los labios suaves están dibujando besos devotos y tiernos, besos que recorren su pecho y bajan lentamente hasta sus abdominales haciéndolo suplicar cuando se pierden en su entrepierna.

Le falta el aire. Sirius siente que se ahoga cuando Remus toma su dura erección en su boca de improviso, y siente que se muere cuando esa boca comienza a lamer y succionar con habilidad y sin tregua.

_RemusRemusRemus._

Calor. Hace un calor de infierno. Y Sirius siente deshacerse entre el sudor y los continuos pulsos de placer que la habilidosa lengua del lobo le regala con cada roce; es como si Remus estuviera empeñado en hacerle ver las estrellas con los ojos cerrados. Sirius puede sentir el orgasmo _casi ahí. _Está formándose, arremolinándose en el fondo de su estómago…

Cuando el clímax lo alcanza finalmente, Sirius siente a Remus (su olor, el tacto de su piel, sus besos) por todas partes, y todo lo que puede ver es un par de ojos de fuego que lo acompañan hasta que su alrededor se disuelve en oscuridad y paz dejando su cuerpo y sus sentidos laxos y rendidos.

* * *

Se siente húmedo. Húmedo y pegajoso.

_¡Con un carajo, no! ¡No otra vez! _se dice a sí mismo cuando sus dedos van y palpan apresurados dentro de los pantalones. La luminosa luz que llena la pequeña habitación lastima sus ojos grises cuando los abre de golpe pero eso es lo que menos le preocupa en ese momento. Presuroso, saca la mano y limpia sus dedos manchados de semen tibio con un pañuelo de papel que encuentra en la mesita de noche mientras su mirada gris se fija ansiosa en la cama de Remus.

La cama está hecha un lío de mantas pero Remus no está ahí. _Quizá esté en la ducha_ piensa Sirius. Lo llama a voces pero nadie responde. Recorre la habitación con la mirada; puede ver la pequeña maleta de Remus algo descolocada al pie de su cama, y su pantalón de pijama (que cuelga descuidadamente sobre el respaldo del único sofá que hay disponible).

Aunque a Sirius le parece extraño el desorden, pues su amigo siempre se ha caracterizado por ser muy pulcro y metódico, suspira aliviado al ver que Remus no está en la habitación.

-Menos mal que no está. Si me hubiera escuchado gemir así…

Su larga cabellera negra se desparrama sobre la almohada cuando se deja caer de golpe sobre ella. Llevándose una mano sobre los ojos se muerde los labios ante el recuerdo del erótico sueño que recién lo asaltó.

_Fue un sueño, ¿verdad?_ musita Sirius en su mente. _Ha sido tan intenso. Mucho más que todos los que he tenido antes. Y también más real… mucho más real._ _¡Merlín!, Remus olía tan bien…_

Es recordar un poco de ese sueño y no necesita más para que su cuerpo reaccione de inmediato. Al sentir que se endurece de a poco, Sirius se incorpora rápidamente y, aun descalzo y llevando el pijama, se apresura hacia la ducha.

-No, no puedo dejarme llevar otra vez -se dice a sí mismo cuando el chorro de agua fría cae sobre sus hombros. Levanta la cabeza y deja que el agua fresca le empape los negros cabellos; la deja empaparle la camiseta gris de tirantes y el blanco pantalón de pijama mientras sus manos se apoyan sobre la fría pared de azulejos nacarados.

Después de pasar un par de minutos bajo el chorro de agua se atreve a nombrar a Remus para probar la reacción de su cuerpo ante la sola mención y, al sentir que su sangre se prende y se alborota y las memorias de ese sueño lo asaltan nuevamente, aprieta los dientes maldiciendo a su suerte. Desesperado, apura el chorro de agua fría que cae sobre él y se queda ahí tratando de controlar sus impulsos.

Pasan los minutos, el agua sigue cayendo fría y constante sobre su cabeza. Sentirla resbalando sobre su cuerpo trae a su mente la tarde lluviosa en el cementerio. El recuerdo llega como una especie de _déjà vécu__, _haciéndolo evocar las palabras de una moribunda Alison Lupin.

_Díselo. Déjale saber todo lo que yo he visto en tus ojos. Cuando me haya ido, él va a necesitar saberlo._

Desesperado, Sirius cierra los ojos cuando las palabras siguen haciendo eco en su mente. _Cuando me haya ido, él va a necesitar saberlo. _Se desespera y se frustra porque no puede evitar que esas palabras se mezclen con todas aquellas imágenes de su sueño (Él, _apretando fuertemente_ las caderas de Remus buscando marcar su piel a profundidad. Él, _devorándole la boca_ con besos ansiosos e interminables. Él, _deseando_ sentir una y otra vez el alucinante choque de la dura erección de Remus contra la suya)

-¡No, no es esto lo que Remus necesita de mí justo ahora que su madre se ha ido! -musita Sirius desesperado cuando las imágenes llegan una tras otra- ¡NO-ES-ESTO, CARAJO!

Apuñando con fuerza los ojos, golpea furiosamente la pared con el puño una y otra vez, obligándose a pensar en _todo_ lo que no sea ese sueño y Remus (No quiere pensar más en el tacto delicioso de su aliento cálido sobre su piel. Ni en sus besos ansiosos, devotos y tiernos. Y tampoco en la enloquecedora presión de su boca sobre su miembro duro). En su desesperación, Sirius llega hasta el extremo de imaginar al elfo loco de su madre bailando en pelotas para conseguir enterrar todas las memorias del sueño. Pensar así en Kreacher funciona, por supuesto. Y cuando al fin se calma un poco y logra nombrar a Remus sin sentir que su sangre se prende cual hoguera ardiente, suspira aliviado.

-Bien. Así estamos mejor, Rem… Así estamos mejor.

Algo en el centro de su pecho se encoje un poco cuando esas palabras salen de su boca, pero Sirius lo ignora adrede concentrándose en quitarse la camiseta de tirantes y el pantalón de pijama para ducharse en forma.

Está por terminar cuando escucha cerrarse la puerta de la habitación y, un minuto después, la voz de Remus llamándolo desde fuera de la ducha. El corazón le salta en el pecho al oírlo, pero Sirius, empeñado en ignorar su violento latir, solo saca la cabeza de la ducha para responder.

-¡Sí, estoy aquí! Salgo en un minuto.

-Tranquilo -responde Remus tras la puerta del baño- Tómate tu tiempo… He comprado los pasajes de vuelta; nuestro tren con destino a Hogsmeade saldrá de King Cross después del medio día. Yo... levantaré el equipaje mientras terminas.

-De acuerdo.

La voz de Sirius se apaga perdiéndose entre el repiquetear del agua de la ducha. Ahí dentro, entre la espuma del champú y bajo el chorro de agua, Sirius no tiene forma de saber que Remus se ha sentado sobre _su _cama; que abraza contra su cuerpo _su_ almohada enterrando la nariz en ella para llenarse de _su_ aroma…

_Sirius._

No, Sirius no tiene modo de saber que Remus se desliza sobre su lecho perdiéndose entre las sábanas llenas de su olor, con _su_ nombre muriendo de a poco en los labios.

**Continuará…**

**N/A: Eaa! Capítulo más largo que los tres anteriores! (Weeh!) ¿Qué les ha parecido?, ¿valió la pena la larga espera?... En mi caso, sí. Ha sido **_**genial **_**escribir a los cachorros después de taaanto tiempo. **

**¿Qué les ha parecido Sirius?... ¡Y ese sueño! (¡buff, me abanico!) Sirius piensa que ha tenido sueños de ese estilo antes, pero nunca **_**tan**_** intensos ni **_**tan **_**vívidos (Eso es muy curioso, ¿no creen?, pero acá entre "nos" hay una razón por la que ha sido así ;D) ¿Y qué me dicen de Remus, eh?... ¿Alguien se ha quedado intrigada con su actitud? Bueno, si es así y quieren saber qué ocurrió con Remus desde "su momento en brazos de Sirius" en el cap. anterior hasta su "llegada a la habitación" de este cap., déjenme un review ;D**


	5. Chapter 5

**Algo más que sólo amistad.**

**Capítulo 5. **

No sabe cuánto tiempo lleva de pie junto a la barandilla de metal; aunque seguramente no han sido unos pocos minutos. El viento matinal es frío y las ráfagas que provoca alborotan sus cabellos castaños colándose entre sus ropas y haciéndolo tiritar un poco.

Remus se lleva ambas manos a los labios y trata de calentarlas soplando su cálido aliento entre ellas y frotándolas después, pero hacer eso no le sirve de mucho y al final termina resguardándolas en los bolsillos de su abrigo beige. A su alrededor el paisaje va cambiando muy lentamente. Hace bastante rato que la noche dio paso al amanecer y la luz ya debería estar dominando el cielo, pero en vez de ello una cortina de blanquecina niebla sigue envolviéndolo todo. En la distancia, al otro lado del puente, solo se ven unos cuantos transeúntes surgiendo entre la neblinosa luz de las farolas que llenan toda la calle, pero Remus no les presta atención; su mirada está fija en el agua calma y grisácea del río que fluye bajo el largo puente que conduce hacia la avenida principal que lleva a King Cross. Cuando el lejano silbido del primer tren llega a sus oídos indicándole que deben pasar de las nueve quince de la mañana, sus ojos ámbar se apartan del río en calma y se fijan en el par de billetes de tren que ha sacado de uno de sus bolsillos.

_Ya debería volver_ se dice a sí mismo aguantando el estremecimiento que lo recorre entero cuando la palabra _volver_ se forma en su cerebro. Pero a pesar de ese estremecimiento sabe que ya va siendo hora de volver a la posada, levantar el equipaje y regresar a Hogwarts… aunque el verdadero trasfondo que se oculta tras ese _volver a la posada_ es, en realidad, la perspectiva de volver y enfrentarse a esos ojos grises. Y esa perspectiva lo asusta más que mil lunas llenas brillando en todo su esplendor porque no quiere enfrentarse a esos ojos. No se siente capaz de mirarse en ellos porque en su interior aún persiste ese sentimiento parecido al remordimiento y a la culpa, ambos están apresándolo y atenazándolo sin piedad. Y es por Sirius. Pero también por él mismo. Porque la noche pasada, al recostarse junto a su amigo para buscar únicamente el calor de sus brazos (ese calor que era el bálsamo que su alma dolorida tan urgentemente necesitaba), hizo un pacto solemne consigo mismo (para no caer, para no dejarse llevar por sus sentimientos, para no perderse) y terminó quebrantándolo al violar el umbral que separaba los sueños de la realidad.

Remus sabía que _no podía_, que _no debía_; la sensatez le dijo que era inmoral cruzar esa línea, pero al escuchar su nombre deshaciéndose de a poco en los labios de Sirius, cuando escuchó cada letra vibrar entre notas de placer y delirio, la imperiosa necesidad de calmar el agudo dolor y la soledad que le quemaban por dentro se combinó con la intensa curiosidad de conocer lo que se escondía en los sueños de Sirius y, una vez que hubo cruzado el umbral, esa sensación resultante (mitad necesidad, mitad curiosidad) se incrementó al alimentarse de sus propias ansias por liberar y apaciguar la secreta pasión que desde hace tanto tiempo siente por su amigo.

Así pues, Remus ejecutó aquel intrincado conjuro y cruzó la línea dejando de lado la sensatez y los escrúpulos. Y ahora que todo ha pasado, el remordimiento y la culpa por haber sido tan débil lo zarandea de aquí para allá. No es que se esté arrepintiendo de haber hecho lo que hizo con Sirius (¿cómo podría arrepentirse por cada beso dado o recibido, o por cada caricia, cuando sabe perfectamente que había fantaseado con ellos desde que, con quince años y después de pasar por tantas cosas buenas y otras no tan buenas junto a Sirius, finalmente comprendió que estaba enamorado de él?). En realidad, saberse deseado por Sirius, saber que Sirius sueña con ser algo más que su amigo fue una revelación definitivamente agradable para él -aunque mirarse a sí mismo tendido a su lado y mirar a su amigo prodigarle caricias y besos a un Remus de fantasía fue completamente sorprendente, inesperado y surreal; casi tanto como lo fue acercarse a ellos e infundir todo su ser en ese Remus imaginario para volverlo _real_, lo cierto es que por muy surreal que pareciera fue una experiencia como pocas-. Además fue su primera vez, y era Sirius quien estaba deseándolo, besándolo, amándolo tal y como Remus había soñado desde mucho antes de cumplir quince…

Así que ¿había alguna posibilidad de que pudiera resistirse? Muy en el fondo sabe que no, pero pasa que se siente mal por haber sucumbido tan fácilmente a la idea de usar aquel conjuro para colarse en los sueños de su amigo. Se siente _muy_ mal porque sabe que Sirius no se merecía eso, no después de todo lo que ha hecho por él, no después de que le ha mostrado un apoyo incondicional y en ningún momento –a pesar de estar enamorado de él- se ha aprovechado de su dolor y su tristeza para acercarse más que como un amigo.

Sí, Sirius ha sido un gran amigo, y Remus siente que él ha actuado como un egoísta vil al pensar solo en lo que necesitaba y quería sentir sin importarle que estaba invadiendo por completo la más secreta intimidad de Sirius y éste ni siquiera era plenamente consciente de ello. Y lo que es peor, Remus piensa que tampoco le dio la oportunidad de decidir conscientemente si deseaba o no compartir toda esa intimidad con él; no, Remus simplemente cerró los ojos, conjuró aquel hechizo, se aferró a su cuerpo cálido y se dejó llevar colándose -tan etéreo pero al mismo tiempo tan sólido, tan real, tan _Remus_- en sus sueños sin más (aunque, en cuanto a este punto, los remordimientos del joven lobo no son tan implacables como el propio Remus supone que deberían ser pues es consciente de lo evidente que era el hecho de que Sirius sí que deseaba compartir esa clase de intimidad con él). Aun así, fue por toda esa avalancha de sentimientos encontrados (por el remordimiento, por la culpa, por el temor a confesar su falta) que huyó; fue por eso que al despertar y darse cuenta de lo que había hecho salió a trompicones de la habitación desordenándolo todo a su paso, dejando sobre la cama a un Sirius que todavía se estremecía y gemía satisfecho mientras dormía (mientras los últimos restos del erótico sueño -un sueño que había sido más una realidad que un sueño en sí- se desparramaban dentro de su cabeza).

Por otro lado, ahora Remus sabe (_siente_) que al volver a esa habitación se encontrará con un Sirius que seguramente estará pensando que todo fue solo un sueño húmedo más, que nada fue real. Y él _malditasea_ no podrá mirarlo y hablarle honestamente y afirmarle que sí, que en cierto modo todo fue absoluta y palpablemente real… porque, ¿cómo podría mirarlo directamente a los ojos y confesarle que en verdad fue a él, a Remus y no a un ente imaginario creado por la mente de Sirius, a quien sus apasionados besos le robaron la cordura en menos de un segundo?, ¿cómo podría decirle que las marcas de sus dedos aún están visibles en su cadera, que el embriagador aroma de su piel y el placer que le hizo sentir con cada roce de su dura erección contra la suya lo enloquecieron por completo?... ¿De dónde va a sacar el valor para confesarle que aún siente sus ansiosas caricias en cada centímetro de su piel?, ¿cómo va a decirle que el sabor de su semen todavía persiste en su boca y lo atormenta porque hay una parte de él (esa que no se arrepiente de nada de lo que ocurrió) que quiere volver a tener a Sirius en su boca, darle ese placer y, al mismo tiempo, disfrutar otra vez de su textura, su consistencia y su calidez?

_Estúpido Remus. Mil veces estúpido._

No. No puede hacerlo. Simplemente no puede decirle lo que ha hecho y, si no puede decírselo, mucho menos puede confesarle que se muere por volver a vivirlo. Tendrá que mirarlo y callar y pretender que sí, que todo fue un sueño, que nada pasó. Tendrá que hacerlo porque la culpa sigue ahí, porque teme confesar su falta y perder la amistad y la confianza de Sirius; y no puede permitirse perderlo justo ahora que tanto necesita su consuelo y su compañía.

_Sigues siendo un egoísta_ le reprende la voz de su conciencia. _Y ahora también un cobarde._

Cuando la palabra _cobarde_ resuena una y otra vez en su mente, Remus apresa con mucha fuerza la barandilla de metal entre sus manos hasta que los nudillos de sus dedos se vuelven blancos sintiéndose enfadado, frustrado, muy triste, y confundido.

_Si tan solo estuvieras conmigo, Ali_ piensa, completamente angustiado. _Tú, que lo sabías todo de mí, que conocías todos mis secretos y siempre supiste que lo que siento por Sirius es algo más que solo amistad… Tú sabrías aconsejarme qué hacer, sabrías cómo calmarme… ¿Por qué has tenido que marcharte, madre? _

Remus tiene que aguantar las lágrimas de dolor y frustración que amenazan con brotar de sus ojos mientras respira trabajosamente durante minutos eternos. Su mente es un furioso remolino de sentimientos encontrados y, para no perderse en él, siente que no puede hacer otra cosa más que aferrarse a su determinación de callar, así que se aferra a ella justo como sus manos se aferran a la barandilla de metal: con todas sus fuerzas.

Se queda de pie junto a la barandilla mientras sigue respirando agitadamente; y al final, aunque su cuerpo está dolorosamente tenso, hace un esfuerzo grande por apartarse de ella al tiempo que intenta calmarse. Guardando en el bolsillo de su abrigo beige el par de arrugados billetes de tren, se lleva los dedos a los ojos para secar las lágrimas que no han caído; después echa una última mirada a las grisáceas y brillantes aguas que se deslizan tranquilamente bajo el puente y, con el afán de contagiarse de esa serenidad con la que fluyen, aspira profundamente una y otra vez mientras se obliga a apartar sus pensamientos de todo lo ocurrido durante los dos días pasados, pues sabe que de seguir pensando en ello es un hecho que no logrará serenarse.

_Debo volver_ se dice al cabo de un par de minutos en los que ha conseguido calmarse un poco. Deja escapar un suspiro y finalmente se gira para emprender el camino de vuelta a la posada (donde deberá enfrentarse a esos ojos grises).

Con las manos en los bolsillos y un andar pausado camina por las calles del Londres muggle perdiéndose entre la niebla y la titilante luz de las altas farolas.

* * *

Abre la puerta de la habitación despacio, muy despacio y sin hacer ruido, como si al hacerlo así pudiera retrasar el momento de mirarse en los ojos grises. Asoma lentamente la cabeza y fija su mirada sobre la cama que está cerca de la puerta esperando ver a Sirius durmiendo allí. Pero Sirius no está en la cama.

El cuerpo delgado del joven licántropo se cuela entero por la puerta buscando con mirada cautelosa a su amigo mientras a su espalda la puerta se cierra suavemente. Remus recorre la pequeña habitación llamando a Sirius. Al acercarse al cuarto de baño el sonido de la ducha le llega claro y nítido.

-¿Sirius?

-¡Sí, estoy aquí! Salgo en un minuto.

-Tranquilo -responde Remus tras la puerta del baño- Tómate tu tiempo… He comprado los pasajes de vuelta; nuestro tren con destino a Hogsmeade saldrá de King Cross después del mediodía. Yo… levantaré el equipaje mientras terminas.

-De acuerdo.

Remus se aparta del cuarto de baño sintiendo que su corazón late desbocado. No sabe de dónde le ha salido la voz para hablar. Las piernas le tiemblan tanto que necesita sentarse; sus ojos buscan por toda la habitación en qué hacerlo, dan con su cama y con el único sofá disponible, pero cuando se topan otra vez con la cama de Sirius… sabe que no debe pero no puede evitarlo y, cuando se da cuenta, ya está caminando hacia ella como si ésta y su cuerpo fueran un par de imanes de polaridad opuesta. Se sienta lentamente sobre el colchón, y una de sus manos se desliza con reverencia por entre las sábanas húmedas y revueltas. De inmediato, el aroma del sexo y un olor que es inconfundiblemente _Sirius_ se alborotan y se elevan en el aire tentándolo sin piedad. Incapaz de resistirse, Remus toma la almohada de Sirius y, abrazándola, la aprieta contra su cuerpo enterrando la nariz en ella para llenarse de su aroma.

_Sirius._

Aspirando con toda la fuerza de sus pulmones, el joven licántropo sucumbe ante el embriagante aroma y se deja caer sobre el lecho perdiéndose entre las sábanas llenas de ese olor.

-Sirius -musita extasiado-, _aaah Sirius_…

Como un relámpago en medio de la noche, las memorias de su encuentro sexual con Sirius surgen en su mente. Sus cuerpos moviéndose al ritmo de la danza del deseo, los besos interminables, las apasionadas caricias, los gemidos rotos de placer. Él, montado sobre Sirius, insinuando su cuerpo lleno de cicatrices, mordiendo, lamiendo, besando. Sirius llamándolo, su nombre deshaciéndose entre esos labios perfectos, los ojos grises devorándolo con miradas llenas de pasión. Él, perlado de sudor, tentando la morena piel con el vaho de su aliento, perdiéndose en los besos hambrientos de Sirius… Los fuertes dedos de Sirius apretando posesivamente sus caderas, el alucinante roce entre ambas erecciones, el sabor de Sirius en su boca…

_Sirius, dios, Sirius…_

Por remordimiento y temor a perder la confianza y la amistad de Sirius, Remus entró en esa habitación decidido a callar y a mantener todo en secreto…, pero ahora ¿cómo podrá hacerlo?, ¿cómo podrá callar y pretender ante su amigo que nada pasó cuando todas y cada una de sus células (_malditaseantodas)_ están deseando intensamente revivirlo todo otra vez? Remus se reprende mentalmente (_¡Eres un gran idiota!_) cuando comprende que rememorar cada beso, cada caricia, cada suspiro estando perdido entre las sábanas impregnadas del embriagador aroma de Sirius ha sido letal para él y sus intenciones de callar. Tanto es así que esa parte de él que no se arrepiente de lo ocurrido (esa parte que es_ Remus, _y es el lobo, y es ambos en uno solo) se ha vuelto mucho más intensa y poderosa revelándose contra su temor y su intención de callar, haciéndolo desear fervientemente volver a mirarse en los ojos grises para inventarlo y soñarlo y sentirlo y vivirlo _todo_ otra vez.

_Tú y yo…, tú, yo… Tuyo, Sirius…_

Sí, a pesar de sí mismo, a pesar de su temor y sus remordimientos, esa poderosa parte de él ansía volver a estar con Sirius y sentirlo puro, maleable y apasionado bajo el toque de sus labios… _Por Merlín_, lo desea tanto; lo necesita tanto… Y ahora no solo añora su compañía y el apoyo moral e incondicional que como amigo Sirius le ha demostrado incansablemente, ahora también ansía y reclama su piel, sus besos, sus manos sobre su cuerpo, su calor, su pasión, su éxtasis por él, su amor…

_Yo… quiero…, te quiero y… quiero que lo sepas._

Sus sentidos están embriagados del aroma de Sirius, tanto que _tiene_ que hacerlo. Tocarse. Necesita tocarse urgentemente para calmar sus ansias y apaciguar de una vez por todas esa parte de él que se muere por gritarlo _todo_; tiene que aliviarse _ya_ o terminará cometiendo la locura de soltarle toda la verdad a Sirius (y saltar sobre él después) apenas le ponga los ojos encima. Con manos nerviosas y apresuradas Remus abre la cremallera de su pantalón, donde una evidente erección le da la bienvenida a esos dedos largos y elegantes irguiéndose todo lo que le permite la ropa interior que aun la mantiene presa. Remus cierra los ojos apoyando la cabeza en la almohada de Sirius, y va liberándola lentamente mientras se estremece dejando escapar un gemido ante el delicioso roce de la sensible piel contra la tela suave. Se moja los labios con deseo y vuelve a gemir cuando su miembro queda libre al fin y sus dedos pueden palparlo entero. Está a punto de comenzar a masturbarse cuando, de pronto, un ruido amortiguado le hace abrir los ojos de golpe y levantar alarmado la cabeza.

El ruido vuelve a sonar, proveniente del cuarto de baño, y entonces el sonido de la perilla girando deja a Remus completamente paralizado.

Sirius ha terminado su ducha. Y va a salir de un momento a otro mientras Remus sigue paralizado de terror sobre _su_ cama, con los pantalones abiertos y la mano a medio camino entre su miembro excitado y un primer roce; con el cerebro aletargado de puro pánico e incapaz de pensar.

No, no puede pensar más que en una sola cosa:

_R.J. Lupin… estás perdido._

**Continuará…**

**N/A: Acepto reviews ;D**


	6. Chapter 6

**Algo más que solo amistad.**

**Capítulo 6. **

Todo ocurre demasiado rápido.

La puerta del cuarto de baño se abre y Sirius sale con el cabello largo goteando y una toalla envuelta alrededor de la cintura. Cuando levanta la vista…

-¿Remus?

-Yo… -Remus gira un poco la cabeza, le mira por el rabillo del ojo y calla repentinamente. Traga saliva en un intento por aclararse la voz y controlarla para no soltar palabras sin sentido. Está de pie ante su pequeña maleta y, de espaldas a Sirius, revuelve nerviosamente entre la ropa armando un pequeño envoltijo con ella- También... tomaré una ducha antes de partir -consigue decir al final. Sus manos siguen revolviendo ropa mientras su estómago aún lucha contra ese nudo de horrible tensión que surgió al verse completamente expuesto y a punto de ser sorprendido por Sirius en plena faena.

No sabe cómo lo ha hecho. Remus no sabe cómo es que logró reaccionar tan a prisa. Segundos antes estaba paralizado de terror sobre la cama de su amigo, con la ropa interior mal colocada y los dedos a escasos centímetros de su palpitante erección; y ahora está de pie revolviendo su equipaje como si nada de eso hubiera ocurrido. De pronto, piensa que tal vez fue una intensa descarga de adrenalina la que lo impulsó a saltar rápidamente de la cama, o quizás solo fue el fuerte instinto de conservación y supervivencia del lobo que, igual que ese lado instintivamente salvaje y territorial del animal, también _vive_ y mueve cosas y sentimientos dentro de él.

Como haya sido, en ese momento Remus se siente agradecido a todos los dioses por haber logrado reaccionar a tiempo y salvar la situación…, aunque lo cierto es que aún no la ha salvado del todo. Aún está bastante excitado y su cremallera sigue abierta. Si no consigue desviar la atención de Sirius (porque puede sentir claramente su mirada clavada en él, recorriendo cada centímetro de su espalda) estará realmente perdido.

Pero no sabe qué puede decir para distraerlo y alcanzar la puerta del cuarto de baño sin que su estado de excitación se haga evidente. Y, encima, no quiere girarse y mirar a Sirius que, además, acaba de salir de la ducha y seguramente, como es su costumbre, solo lleva una toalla atada a la cintura. No, ahora no se siente ni mínimamente capaz de enfrentarse a _ese _Sirius ni a sus ojos grises que, sabe bien, siguen escrutando su espalda (mucho menos se cree capaz de mirarlo después de haber estado a punto de masturbarse sobre _su_ cama mientras lo recordaba haciéndole el amor).

_Santo Merlín, ¿qué voy a hacer ahora?_

Hace lo único que puede hacer. Con toda la naturalidad de la que es capaz, y que es mucha (no por nada es un merodeador acostumbrado a fingir inocencia al ser sorprendido en falta), toma entre sus manos el envoltijo que ha formado con su ropa limpia y, cubriendo discreta y cuidadosamente la zona de su entrepierna con él, se gira y camina hacia el cuarto de baño sin apartarlo de su cuerpo ni un centímetro.

Por supuesto, pasa velozmente junto a su amigo casi sin respirar (porque lo último que necesita es volver a perderse en el aroma de Sirius) y poniendo especial cautela en no mirarlo ni por error.

Sirius frunce el ceño desconcertado cuando lo ve pasar junto a él convertido en una saeta en su afán por alcanzar el cuarto de baño, y una sensación -algo entre molestia y preocupación- se agita en su interior porque Remus ni siquiera lo ha mirado.

-Remus, ¿qué…?

-Estoy bien, Sirius… -interrumpe Remus, cerrando la puerta del baño abruptamente cuando por el rabillo del ojo ve a su amigo girarse hacia él- Lo siento mucho… -agrega por casi darle con la puerta en la nariz- Solo necesito… -Remus hace una pausa mientras aparta el envoltijo de ropa de su entrepierna para mirar su palpitante erección. _Tocarme, aliviarme. Eso es lo que necesito_- … una ducha. Solo necesito una ducha, ¿de acuerdo?…

-De acuerdo –concede finalmente Sirius al cabo de unos segundos pero no se aparta de la puerta. Se queda preocupado frente a ella como esperando algo, no sabe bien qué, solo espera porque siente que algo no anda bien con su amigo.

Remus, de pie al otro lado, puede sentir claramente su presencia.

_Sirius apártate de la puerta, por favor_ ruega en su mente, consciente de que no será capaz de aliviarse teniéndolo tan cerca. En un afán de alejarlo intenta, a la desesperada, con la primera idea que le llega a la mente.

-Escucha, sé que dije que levantaría el equipaje mientras terminabas, pero yo…, _tenía otro asunto más urgente entre manos, y… maldita sea, ¡aún es urgente!_... Sirius, ¿podrías… _entrar y aliviarme?. Ven y tócame. _

Remus, frustrado, apuña los ojos y agita la cabeza. Su verdadera intención es pedirle a Sirius que vaya y levante el equipaje por él y así lograr que se aleje de la puerta de una vez por todas, pero el deseo le está ganando la batalla por momentos.

-¿Qué pasa, Rem? -insiste Sirius tras la puerta al ver que su amigo se ha quedado estancado en la palabra "podrías". Preocupado, da unos cuantos golpes desesperados con el puño sobre la madera- ¿Estás bien?

-Sí, lo estoy; todo está bien -se apresura a responder Remus dando un respingo nervioso al escuchar los golpes en la puerta y sentir lo peligrosamente cerca que está la voz de Sirius, y al ver los estragos que ésta ha empezado a causar en su erección.

_No, no puede ser que con solo oír su voz yo… ¡Aléjate, Sirius, necesito que te alejes!_

-Sirius, ¿podrías… podrías levantar el equipaje por mí, por favor?

La voz le sale nerviosa y desesperada pero al menos ha conseguido decirlo. Ahora solo espera que Sirius no haya notado ni los nervios ni la desesperación y que se aleje por fin de la puerta.

Pero, por supuesto, para Sirius no ha pasado desapercibido el tono de su amigo; y no le gusta, no le gusta nada el timbre nervioso y desesperado porque no hace más que acentuar su certeza de que algo no anda bien con Remus. _¿Qué te ocurre?,_ _¿es porque tu madre ha muerto que estás tan alterado? _cavila Sirius para sí, preocupado._ Pero, si es ese el motivo, entonces ¿por qué no me has mirado siquiera? Antes, cuando estuviste triste por ella en el cementerio, has buscado mis brazos, pero ahora… ¿por qué siento como si me estuvieras evitando, y peor, como si quisieras alejarme de ti?, ¿acaso he hecho algo mal?, ¿acaso yo…?_... De pronto sus ojos grises se agrandan aterrados y su corazón se paraliza en un segundo cuando la imagen de sí mismo removiéndose entre las sábanas, disfrutando de ese sueño húmedo de la noche anterior con el nombre de Remus deshaciéndose entre sus labios, aparece en su mente iluminándola como un destello breve y cegador ilumina la oscuridad.

_¡No!... No puede ser. _

Remus se ha dado cuenta. Lo ha escuchado gemir extasiado su nombre mientras él soñaba y ha atado cabos… Es la única explicación posible. Es por eso que todo está desordenado a su alrededor; porque Remus salió corriendo a trompicones de la habitación al sentirse incapaz de soportar tal revelación… Es por eso que ahora lo evita y no se atreve a mirarlo siquiera.

-Sirius, ¿has… escuchado lo que dije sobre el equipaje?

La voz de Remus le llega como si estuviera a kilómetros de distancia. Apenas logra entender lo que dice porque el letargo aterrador en el que ha caído se siente como una masa densa y asfixiante que lo apresa más y más con cada segundo que pasa. Pero, aunque todavía está aterrado, y su boca está completamente seca, Sirius jala aire y hace un esfuerzo por responder.

-Sí,… lo haré. No… te preocupes.

Es todo lo que se siente capaz de decir. Pálido, se aparta de la puerta sintiendo que todo le da vueltas; con esfuerzo alcanza el sofá y, dejándose caer sobre él, se queda ahí minutos eternos con el cerebro embotado por un único pensamiento: _Se dio cuenta,… Remus me escuchó llamarlo entre sueños…_

Había pasado tanto tiempo buscando la manera de declararse, y ahora lo ha arruinado todo…

Hace mucho tiempo, cuando tenía doce y empezó a sentir algo más que solo amistad por Remus, lo había mirado preguntándose qué pensaría de él si le confesaba que le gustaba demasiado, que sentía una poderosa e intensa necesidad de mantenerse cerca, de mirarlo a cada segundo, de tocarlo, de besarlo. No quiso pensar mucho en lo que Remus diría porque muy en el fondo le asustaba que lo rechazara por ser ambos del mismo sexo, así que decidió no hablar de sus sentimientos y conformase con seguir siendo solo su amigo. Pero después, cuando supo de su licantropía y su amistad con Remus se estrechó aún más, la cercanía y la convivencia provocaron que sus sentimientos románticos por él resurgieran y se intensificaran. Fue por aquel entonces que comenzaron los sueños húmedos en los que Remus se volvió su fantasía sexual recurrente hasta el punto en que no podía dejar de pensar en él ni de día ni de noche, y tuvo que empezar a pasar las noches fuera del dormitorio común para evitar que al soñar sus gemidos lo delataran.

Sus amigos siempre habían creído que él pasaba esas noches fuera acompañado de alguna chica y él no quiso desengañarlos para no tener que explicar la verdadera razón de sus ausencias. Poco después, cuando estaban trabajando para convertirse en animagos, investigando libros y manuales en la Sección Prohibida, él se topó con un manual de licantropía avanzada y se enteró sobre el carácter monogámico pero bisexual de los licántropos; se alegró sobremanera y empezó a pensar que podría tener alguna posibilidad con Remus. Entonces dejó de ausentarse por las noches y empezó a pasar más tiempo con sus amigos, especialmente con Remus, buscando el momento adecuado para confesarle sus sentimientos. Sus amigos, al ver que ya no salía por las noches, empezaron a soltar bromas acerca del tema pero todo lo que Sirius dijo fue que las chicas habían pasado a la historia para él. James creyó que estaba siguiéndole la broma, así que solo sonrió divertido y dijo _Como tú digas, colega_, y le palmeó un hombro; Remus, en cambio, lo miró con viva curiosidad por un segundo que le pareció una eternidad, le sonrió con una sonrisa enigmática y prácticamente invisible, y volvió a clavar sus ojos en el libro que tenía entre las manos. En ese instante Sirius pensó que el momento de declararse estaba más cerca de lo que creía.

Pero entonces ocurrió el desagradable incidente con Snape y el Sauce Boxeador. Esa fue una etapa muy difícil para Sirius. Remus, herido, se negó a escuchar sus disculpas, dejó de hablarle y se alejó, y él empezó a pasar los días entre duelos absurdos, detenciones y castigos cada vez más severos buscando con ello liberar la ira y el odio que sentía contra sí mismo. Y cuando no estaba buscando pleito con alguien o en detención, gastaba el tiempo bebiendo a solas o teniendo sexo rápido con alguna chica fácil que se le cruzaba en el camino. Cayó en una espiral de decadencia que alcanzó su punto más bajo cuando, después de tantas detenciones acumuladas y riñas que no hacían más que aumentar en frecuencia e intensidad, estuvo a punto de conseguir de lo expulsaran de Hogwarts. James y Peter hicieron todo lo que pudieron para contenerlo pero ni todos sus esfuerzos consiguieron calmarlo, hasta que llegó un momento en que ambos pensaron que realmente Dumbledore no iba a seguir haciendo la vista gorda eternamente y terminaría expulsándolo del colegio, y que cuando eso pasara Sirius y los merodeadores estarían definitivamente acabados.

Fue entonces que Remus se acercó a él una tarde, lo miró a los ojos largamente y, después de meses de no hacerlo, le habló. Le habló y le sonrió como si esos meses de silencio entre ellos no hubieran existido; y cuando Sirius quiso disculparse una vez más con él por el incidente del Sauce Boxeador, Remus simplemente volvió a mirarlo a los ojos sin decir nada, selló sus labios con un par de dedos negando sutilmente con la cabeza, volvió a sonreírle, y después actuó como si no supiera de qué le estaba hablando, como si aquello jamás hubiera pasado.

Después de esa tarde la amistad entre ellos volvió a su cauce natural, pero más fuerte y más profunda que antes, y Sirius se calmó al fin. Cesaron los duelos, las detenciones, los castigos, las borracheras, el sexo rápido con chicas que no significaban nada, y el fantasma de la expulsión desapareció. Y en lugar de todo ello llegaron las tardes de primavera en las que se pasaban las horas tumbados juntos en los jardines del colegio, Sirius recostado sobre el regazo de Remus mientras este leía dejando correr distraídamente sus dedos largos por entre los negros cabellos; llegaron también los días de invierno en los que, juntos, pasaban el tiempo entre fogatas de salamandras de fuego y malvaviscos asados, miradas y sonrisas cómplices, guerras de nieve, bromas y risas. Estaban juntos también durante todas las salidas a Hogsmeade donde, entre abrazos y roces disimulados, recorrían las calles y los comercios. Algunas veces, Sirius se transformaba en _Padfoot_ y se lanzaba a jugar con los niños del pueblo mientras Remus los miraba divertido; a Sirius le encantaban esos momentos porque Remus no podía resistirse a inclinarse y acariciarle detrás de las orejas, y _Padfoot_ se aprovechaba de ello para acercarse un poco más y lamerle juguetonamente las cicatrices del rostro y del cuello. Entonces Remus reía con ganas mientras sus manos se perdían cariñosas entre el pelaje oscuro, al tiempo que algo en el interior de Sirius se expandía y se contraía de felicidad pura. Aquellos fueron algunos de los días más felices que Sirius había vivido hasta entonces. Su amistad con Remus estaba completamente restaurada hasta el punto en que podía abrazarle o tocarle con total confianza, sin pasar los limites de lo estrictamente amistoso, por supuesto.

La relación entre ambos estaba tan bien que lo único que a Sirius le hacía falta para que su felicidad fuera absolutamente completa era encontrar el momento adecuado para declararle su amor a Remus y esperar con todas sus fuerzas a que éste aceptara ser más que solo un amigo, que aceptara ser su pareja definitiva y única. Pero ahora, por no ser capaz de refrenar su deseo por él, todo se ha ido al carajo. Es evidente que Remus lo ha escuchado nombrarlo entre gemidos ahogados de placer, ha atado cabos, y ahora _lo sabe_. Y con su comportamiento evasivo y distante ha dejado más que claro lo que siente al respecto.

Al pensar en ello, Sirius siente una furia inmensa correr por sus venas como si fuera un fuego abrazador que va fundiendo su cordura. Aprieta los puños lleno de frustración y está a punto de levantarse del sofá y empezar a destrozarlo todo a su alrededor, pero al final no lo hace porque hay algo dentro de su pecho que, latiendo aún enamorado, se encoje dolorido y triste, y esa tristeza es tan intensa y profunda que lo llena entero apagando su furia y dejándolo sin fuerzas. Su corazón, sin embargo, aunque triste, sigue latiendo más enamorado que nunca y al sentir ese amor, Sirius se lleva el antebrazo a los ojos para contener las lágrimas que amenazan con caer de un momento a otro. Pero su intento es vano porque las lágrimas terminan cayendo. Una a una mojan su piel y Sirius llora amargamente porque ahora sabe que nunca podrá tener a Remus, que tendrá que conformarse solo con tenerlo en sueños y _malditasea…_ eso nunca será suficiente. Jamás será suficiente porque nunca será _Remus_ en realidad. No importa que tan vívidos y reales sean esos sueños en su mente, nunca será _él_. Y saber eso lo está matando.

A pesar de ello, Sirius cierra los ojos y entre lágrimas recuerda los besos y las caricias de ese Remus que protagonizó el sueño que ha sido su perdición. Recuerda sus ojos y su olor. Y cuando ese delicioso aroma a chocolate y pergamino nuevo, a luna y tierra húmeda llega hasta él, cuando el ámbar ardiente de la mirada de Remus es todo lo que ve, y cuando la suavidad de esa boca acariciando su miembro con esmero es todo lo que siente, ya no es el deseo ferviente de tocarse y revivir el fascinante orgasmo lo que lo domina. Ahora todo lo que quiere es guardar celosamente todas y cada una de las vibrantes sensaciónes que experimentó... cada beso (apasionado o tierno), cada caricia (ruda o suave), cada mirada (intensa o fugaz). Todo, quiere recordarlo todo para evocarlo de ahora en adelante porque ese sueño -ese Remus de fantasía- es a lo único que podrá aferrarse ahora que _Remus_ se ha vuelto inalcanzable.

El reloj de pared que cuelga junto a la pequeña ventana empieza a sonar marcando las once de la mañana. Sirius lo mira fijamente con ojos perdidos durante un minuto entero antes de volver a la realidad y levantarse al fin. Se limpia el rostro de un manotazo, se viste como un autómata y, lentamente, comienza a levantar el equipaje sin tener la mente realmente puesta en ello (ni en lo que hará después)… sin imaginar, ni siquiera por un instante que, bajo el chorro tibio de la ducha, Remus se masturba desesperadamente pensando en él; rememorando de nueva cuenta lo ocurrido entre ellos la noche pasada e imaginando que es la mano de Sirius y no la suya la que lo lleva, roce a roce, a alcanzar la cima del placer más absoluto.

No, Sirius no tiene modo de saber que ahora es Remus quien busca sentirlo entre descargas continuas de placer, y que es _su_ nombre el que se deshace de a poco entre sus labios húmedos cuando alcanza el orgasmo.

* * *

Remus tiene los brazos estirados a la altura de los hombros y las palmas de las manos apoyadas firmemente contra los azulejos nacarados. Los cabellos húmedos le caen sobre la frente y el rostro pues mantiene la cabeza caída entre sus hombros. Ya ha apagado el agua de la ducha y, mientras siente su cabello gotear, jala aire pausadamente buscando recuperarse del intenso orgasmo que ha tenido y que no ha estado nada mal.

_No, después de todo, no estuvo nada mal_ se dice a sí mismo.

_No, nada mal _le responde esa parte de él que aún no se apacigua completamente, esa parte que es_ Remus, _y es el lobo, y es ambos en uno solo y que aún sigue ansiando estar de nuevo con Sirius. _Pero tú sabes muy bien que podría haber sido mil veces mejor _lo atiza la voz del lobo _si hubiéramos dejado que él se acercara y terminara lo que empezamos sobre su cama._

-¡No!_ -_exclama Remus, esforzándose por acallar esa voz.

Sabe que es verdad, que podría haber sido mil veces mejor si hubiera mandado todo al demonio y dejado que Sirius lo encontrara en plena faena. Podría haberlo jalado a la cama, y después hacer el amor con él hasta que se desplomara el cielo o el mundo terminara… Y sabe también que eso es lo que habría hecho de no ser porque la culpa y el miedo a perder su amistad y su confianza todavía sigue _ahí_; y porque dejarse llevar otra vez por sus deseos habría sido la última gota de egoísmo necesaria para colmar el vaso.

Sin dar oportunidad a que esa voz vuelva a la carga de nuevo, Remus se viste rápidamente, se arregla el cabello frente al espejo y se gira para tomar su ropa sucia y salir del cuarto de baño. Sabe que al salir no podrá seguir evitando a Sirius, así que aspira aire con fuerza y, aunque está seguro que no será sencillo, se resuelve a actuar como si nada hubiera ocurrido entre ellos.

Y lo hace mientras por dentro siente su corazón encogerse de tristeza y dolor.

**Continuará…**


	7. Chapter 7

**Algo más que sólo amistad.**

**Capitulo 7.**

Remus J. Lupin se ha convertido en un experto en fingir. Años de ser el prefecto modelo que cubre con maestría las bromas de sus amigos para evitarles los castigos le han dado la capacidad de fingir inocencia, de ocultar verdades, de urdir argumentos ingeniosos para salvar el pellejo en el último momento y evitar la sanción de los profesores. Sí, años de ser el prefecto modelo que finge, engaña, oculta y tergiversa en pro de sus queridos amigos lo han enseñado a maquillar verdades ante el profesorado, pero también lo han enseñado a ser un experto en maquillar sus propias reacciones y, más importante aún, sus sentimientos.

Remus lo sabe. Sabe que es poseedor de tal capacidad y decide hacer uso de ella precisamente ahora que tanto necesita fingir y ocultar la verdad ante Sirius.

Así pues soltando todo el aire que ha estado reteniendo disfraza su semblante con esa mascara de serenidad e inocencia que siempre le ha salvado en el último momento y, al tiempo que estira el brazo para girar la perilla y salir del cuarto de baño, guarda su triste y dolorido corazón (y todo el amor y la pasión y el deseo que siente por Sirius) bajo una pétrea coraza de impasibilidad rogando a todos los dioses que conoce que ésta sea lo suficientemente fuerte para que sus sentimientos no lo traicionen y logre callar la verdad (y resistir la mirada gris de Sirius y su sonrisa y su proximidad y todo ese vendaval de emociones a flor de piel que es Sirius).

Cuando Remus da un paso fuera puede ver la alta silueta de Sirius revoloteando alrededor de la pequeña mesa para dos que está junto a la ventana. Ocupado colocando sobre la mesa un par de cafés y una bolsa de papel llena de bollitos azucarados Sirius todavía no se percata de su presencia, y de pronto Remus piensa que ese es un buen momento para que el mundo termine porque, al mirar la laboriosidad con que su amigo prepara la mesa para el desayuno, siente la punzante quemazón del remordimiento atenazar sus entrañas. Sirius está de espaldas a él, sacando unos cuantos bollitos de la bolsa de papel y colocándolos sobre un plato de cristal; ni siquiera le ha mirado aún y esa parte de Remus que es toda miedo y remordimiento le hace querer escapar otra vez pero, sabiendo que no puede seguir huyendo, hace acopio de valor y parapetándose tras su mascara de serenidad se va acercando a la pequeña mesa con cautela.

_Puedo hacerlo. Puedo mirarlo y hablarle y fingir que todo está bien_ se dice a sí mismo mientras da un paso tras otro.

Pero cuando Sirius se gira hacia él y levanta la vista, Remus le mira solo un fugaz instante y enseguida aparta rápidamente la mirada buscando fijarla en cualquier cosa que no sean esos ojos grises. Y es que tan solo ese brevísimo encuentro con esa mirada gris ha sido demasiado. Más que demasiado. Ya en el instante previo, justo cuando sus miradas estaban _a punto_ de cruzarse, su corazón se había estrujado lleno de terror y luego, cuando le ha mirado fugazmente, ese corazón oprimido ha saltado alocado dentro de su pecho provocando que su pulso galope desbocado.

_¿Cómo pude ser tan ingenuo al pensar que enfrentar a Sirius sería tan sencillo como enfrentar al profesorado?_ se lamenta Remus _Ninguno de ellos tiene esos ojos. Esos ojos que me miraron llenos de pasión y deseo mientras nuestros cuerpos se frotaban desesperadamente… ¡No, no debo ir por ahí! -_se advierte a sí mismo- _No debo pensar en eso_,_ debo calmarme…_

Respirando hondo intenta tranquilizarse, pero el intento es vano. En cuando trata de componer un semblante tranquilo siente sus labios temblar nerviosamente y es entonces que lo entiende; su mascara de serenidad está completamente descompuesta. Absolutamente rota. Ha bastado ese brevísimo encuentro de miradas con Sirius para dejarla hecha añicos. Y sin ella se siente vulnerable y perdido. Completamente perdido. Frustrado, sin saber qué hacer o qué decir, termina centrando toda su atención en el par de cafés que humean sobre la mesa para no tener que mirar a Sirius (quien está de pie frente a él, mirándolo) porque si por un instante vuelve a encontrarse con esos hermosos ojos grises será para soltar toda la verdad.

Así pues, Remus calla… sin imaginar siquiera que Sirius también está experimentando un estado de pánico muy parecido al suyo.

Para Sirius ha sido mirarlo y, de inmediato, sentir que todo el aire de sus pulmones se extingue de golpe. Y cuando Remus ha apartado la mirada tan abruptamente, un miedo terrible y atroz le ha apresado el corazón y el cerebro; miedo a que, como en aquel desafortunado incidente con Snape y el Sauce Boxeador, Remus se aleje y no le vuelva a dirigir la palabra… Un miedo horrendo y desmesurado a que ese chico (a quien ama con todas sus fuerzas) no pueda perdonar su atrevimiento de haberlo convertido en su sueño más anhelado y levante de nuevo una barrera entre ambos que él no sea capaz de derribar.

El silencio comienza a hacerse denso y abrumador, y Sirius, negándose a dejarse avasallar por él, decide que _tiene_ que romperlo. No sabe cómo lo hará, solo sabe que necesita decir algo que atraiga la mirada de Remus sobre él; necesita que esos ojos de miel le miren para saber qué puede esperar. Necesita _saber_…

Al mirar que Remus sigue con los ojos clavados en el par de cafés, Sirius se decide.

-Los he traído mientras te duchabas. Cuando estaba levantando el equipaje se me ocurrió que tal vez te gustaría tomar algo antes de salir hacia King Cross. Quería traerte chocolate caliente porque sé que te encanta pero esto que ves fue lo único que pude encontrar. Hay un pequeño negocio de café en la esquina y… _Remus mírame, por favor, mírame -_suplica Sirius en su mente mientras sigue hablando del café y de la simpática viejecita muggle que le ha vendido los panecillos rellenos- No sé si te gustará tanto como el chocolate…-dice, dejando la frase en suspenso, tratando de hacer que Remus lo mire, pero éste se sienta a la mesa sin levantar la vista y suelta un nervioso _Está bien_ mientras se lleva el café a los labios.

Es entonces que Sirius siente que el mundo entero se derrumba a su alrededor porque esa actitud de Remus no hace más que confirmar sus peores temores. Lo está evitando, lo evita exactamente igual que aquella vez. No lo mira, tampoco le habla. Está nervioso, evidentemente alterado. Sujeta su vaso con manos temblorosas y da pequeños sorbos a su café mientras sus ojos recorren la habitación para posarse en todo menos en él.

_No hagas esto, Rem,… por favor. _

Con esa actitud evasiva Remus está levantando esa barrera que tanto teme. Y Sirius sabe lo que vendrá a continuación; distancia, fría y dolorosa distancia. Remus se alejará de él. Cuando piensa en ello, cuando entiende que sus peores temores se han convertido en la palpable realidad, ya no es capaz de encontrar consuelo en la resignación porque su enamorado corazón (su enamorado y terco y rebelde corazón) _se rehúsa _a conformarse con el Remus de fantasía que existe solo en sus sueños. Ese corazón también se niega rotundamente a darle la bienvenida a la distancia y Sirius sabe porqué. Porque si la acepta sin oponer resistencia estaría colocándose justo ante las mismísimas puertas del gran infierno (el infierno de mil demonios en el que se convierte su vida cuando Remus no está en ella). Y aunque Sirius sabe bien que puede soportar muchos infiernos (soportó Grimmauld Place y a su madre, así que, claro que puede soportar), este que implica perder a Remus definitivamente no es uno de ellos porque ese infierno le destroza el alma entera de a poco y sin misericordia alguna. Así que no, no va aceptar esa distancia. No lo hará…, al menos _no_ hasta que Remus sepa que es más (mucho más, infinitamente más) que solo un sueño erótico para él y, sobretodo, _no_ hasta que Remus lo mire directamente a los ojos y le asegure con su propia boca que no lo quiere cerca de él (y aún así, _aún así_, Sirius siente que su enamorado y rebelde corazón no se conformaría)

Así pues, Sirius aspira profundo, se sienta frente a Remus y, dispuesto a lanzarse al vacío sin mirar atrás, dice:

-Anoche he soñado contigo. Llevo haciéndolo…, llevo amándote en sueños, no sé, una eternidad.

* * *

La grave voz de Sirius vibra en el aire firme y clara. Reverbera a oídos de Remus como un potente gong estremeciéndolo hasta lo más hondo de su ser. Y no es tanto por la seguridad y la fuerza que denota esa voz, sino por lo que ha dicho.

_Anoche he soñado contigo. Llevo haciéndolo, llevo amándote en sueños, no sé, una eternidad. _

_"Llevo amándote una eternidad"_... Esas palabras (con todo lo que encierran) bastan para que Remus levante el rostro y fije, esta vez completamente y sin asomo de dudas, sus sorprendidos ojos ambarinos en los grises.

Y desde el primer segundo en que sus miradas se encuentran el contacto es devastador. En los ojos de miel hay algo además de sorpresa, un sentimiento que titila, un sentimiento intenso y poderoso. Sirius no consigue descifrar si es odio, pero está convencido de que es un sentir cuya intensidad puede compararse únicamente con la fuerza del amor que él siente por Remus.

_¿Qué otro sentimiento puede ser tan intenso y devastador como el amor?_ se pregunta Sirius mientras se miran fijamente.

_Solo el odio_ se responde amargamente a sí mismo _¿Es odio lo que titila en tus ojos, Rem?, ¿lo es?_

Sirius no quiere averiguarlo. No por ahora. Ahora lo único que quiere es que Remus le escuche. Siente la apremiante necesidad de soltarlo todo de golpe, quiere explicar sus sentimientos antes de que su amigo le destierre de su vida.

-Rem…, sé que anoche me has escuchado gemir placenteramente tu nombre en sueños pero…

La mirada de miel le interroga sin palabras gritando un _Qué_ y un _Cómo_.

-Lo sé por tu actitud -dice Sirius apresuradamente- No me estarías evitando si no me hubieras escuchado…

-Sir…

-No. Escúchame, por favor… _Por favor, Rem_. Tú y yo sabemos que no es la primera vez que me evades así por haberte decepcionado… Sé lo que vas a decir y también sé cómo terminará esto pero, Remus, antes de que te alejes de mí tienes que saber que tú eres mucho más que solo un sueño húmedo para mí. Eres mucho más que eso. _Infinitamente más_. Rem, tú… tú tienes que entender -pide Sirius con un tono que raya en la desesperación- Me enamoré de ti, ¿comprendes? Quería decírtelo pero temía que me alejaras de tu lado, temía tanto que no sintieras lo mismo por mí… Por eso me conformé con ser solo tu amigo, pero pronto supe que la amistad no era suficiente. Quería más. Necesitaba más. Te necesitaba a ti. _Aún te necesito_. Por favor, Remus, tienes que entenderme. Yo no… no podía dejar de pensar en ti. Día y noche, a todas horas pensaba en ti, no podía sacarte de mi mente, no podía parar de imaginar tus besos y tu cuerpo junto al mío… Fue entonces que esos sueños empezaron a surgir y yo no pude, no quise evitarlos. Y anoche, anoche la fantasía fue tan real e intensa que no pude contenerme y perdí el control… ¡No, por favor, Remus, no te vayas! –pide Sirius, levantándose de un salto, cuando mira a Remus ponerse de pie bruscamente- Por favor, Rem, yo… ¡Lo siento!

-No, no te disculpes -pide Remus en un susurro cargado de culpa y desesperación mientras le sella los labios con un par de dedos- No lo hagas, por favor.

Remus siente la desesparación y el sufrimiento de Sirius golpearle justo en el centro del pecho como olas violentas y es incapaz de soportarlo más. Lo mira y Sirius se sorprende al ver que ese intenso sentimiento que antes había advertido en los ojos de su amigo (y que aún no es capaz de descifrar) titila ahora mucho más vehemente y violento.

-Anoche… Lo de anoche no..., no ha sido un sueño -murmura Remus acercándose sin quitarle los ojos de encima mientras lleva sus dedos largos de los labios de Sirius a la mejilla- Anoche yo... _te necesitaba. Aún te necesito._ Sirius, anoche… yo…

Remus no dice nada más. Sus pensamientos se confunden con sus palabras y no puede decir nada más porque, perdido completamente en la mirada gris, lo único que quiere es acabar _ya_ con esa distancia que lo separa de Sirius.

Sin pensarlo más Remus le echa los brazos al cuello y, pegando su cuerpo al suyo, le asesta un beso desesperado y voraz.

**Continuará…**

**Se aceptan reviews ;)**


	8. Chapter 8

**N/A. **Aquí una pequeña nota para aquellos que muy amablemente se detuvieron a dejarme un review en el cap. anterior:

**WhiteSatellite** (Aquí está ya ;D Supongo que no tengo que decir de quién es ese concierto que me inspiró, ¿verdad?. Si acaso, diré que son ellos en el festival de Glastonbury *_* OMG! Me acuerdo y vibro... Y eso que solo era un video :D), **Breyito-Black-Lupin** (Al fin parece que aquí va algo de lo que tanto esperabas,… aunque creo que no te va a gustar tanto porque, bueno, sigo siendo desalmada xD. Ya verás a qué me refiero cuando termines de leer ;D), **Sissi Kendall** (La confesión de Sirius en el cap. anterior ES uno de mis momentos preferidos también; disfruté mucho escribiéndola y me encanta que la hayas mencionado. Espero que este capi también te guste), **Tiny** (Gracias enormes por todas tus bonitas palabras! No sabes cómo animan a seguir escribiendo…, especialmente cuando últimamente la idea de cerrar este ciclo como autora de fanfics me ha empezado a dar vueltas en la cabeza), **Daia Black** (¿Qué puedo decirte a ti que no te haya dicho antes, amiga? Tú sabes lo MUCHO que significa para mí que me sigas leyendo y que disfrutes tanto de este par de cachorritos…_ Yes,_ _you know ._ Por cierto, que sepas que algunos de tus reviews han inspirado ciertos pequeños momentos de este capi ;D), **Alwin **(Aquí el 8. Y espero que te guste tanto o más que el anterior ;) Muchas, muchas gracias por comentar aun sin estar registrada. Y, por cierto, me encanta imaginar tu emoción cuando ves las alertas :D), y **MoonyLobito** (Muchas gracias por tooodos tus reviews, por tu confianza y tu sinceridad -que no me abruma pero sí me sorprende un poco-..., en fin, gracias por todo lo que me has compartido en esos mps ;D)

Vaya, parece que la "pequeña nota" se alargó más de la cuenta O_o. Anyway, ya me callo… y ¿ustedes qué esperan? ¡A leer! ;D

**Algo más que sólo amistad. **

**Capítulo 8.**

Un sueño. Tiene que ser un sueño.

De nuevo está soñando con Remus. Con sus besos, con su cuerpo pegado al suyo. De nuevo está soñando que se acerca y que esas manos elegantes que tanto lo fascinan se aferran a su nuca para devorarle la boca con ansias. De nuevo está soñando con el alucinante tacto de esos labios suaves y con el increíble roce de esa lengua deliciosa que se esmera desesperada por encontrarse con la suya una y otra y otra vez.

_Un sueño. Es una fantasía más…_

Eso es lo que un aturdido y desconcertado Sirius puede pensar mientras Remus le besa voraz y desesperadamente. Y es que siente el corazón bombear sangre de fuego a mil por hora, siente la cabeza dándole mil vueltas, se siente lejano, mareado, confuso. Se siente como si flotara en un sueño que de pronto es aún mejor que la realidad porque en la realidad Remus no le besaría _así_. No podría besarle _así_.

_¿O sí?..._

Su conmocionado cerebro no es capaz de distinguir la fantasía de la realidad hasta que siente la agitada respiración de Remus a milímetros de sus labios y el cuerpo delgado -palpable, sólido y absolutamente tangible- temblando ligeramente entre sus brazos. Y solo hasta que siente las leves cosquillas que el sutil roce del húmedo pelo castaño le provocan en la nariz, solo hasta que percibe el exquisito aroma a manzanas frescas que éste desprende, y solo hasta que escucha esa voz suave vibrando cálida y exhausta contra la piel de su cuello, Sirius empieza a dudar muy seriamente que esté soñando.

-Anoche yo… -intenta decir Remus, aspirando aire trabajosamente mientras se abraza a él colocando la mejilla derecha en el hueco de su cuello- yo… me sentía destrozado de dolor por Ali y… te necesitaba. Necesitaba tu calor… Aún lo necesito -musita, acurrucándose más contra su cuello. Sirius, aunque sigue ligeramente aturdido y descolocado y todavía se pregunta si está soñando o no, lo rodea rápida y suavemente con ambos brazos para confortarlo mientras intenta darle sentido a sus agitadas palabras- Me dolía el pecho por tanta tristeza y sentía tanto frío que, actuando contra mi propia prudencia, me metí entre tus sábanas buscando el calor de tu cuerpo y fue cuando… te sentí. Estabas muy excitado y me llamabas en sueños y yo…, yo…

Remus hace una pausa. Se aparta un poco, solo lo estrictamente necesario, para levantar la cabeza y fijar sus ojos de miel en los grises. Sirius le mira y, de pronto, la conmoción y sus dudas sobre si todo es un sueño o no se desvanecen en un segundo. No, no está soñando de nuevo. Remus está ahí, frente a él, _abrazado_ a él. Y es ese Remus papable, sólido y absolutamente tangible quien lo ha besado. Y ahora está mirándolo con los ojos llenos de ese sentimiento intenso y poderoso que, está seguro, es todo lo opuesto al odio que él había supuesto.

-Sirius, mi Sirius… -murmura apasionado Remus, acariciando su mejilla con tierna devoción- Cuando te escuché llamándome con tanto deseo yo no pude resistirme… ¿Cómo iba a resistirme cuando llevo años enamorado de ti?

Sirius sonríe completamente emocionado por la candorosa declaración del castaño, pero un segundo después frunce el ceño, confundido.

-Pero, entonces, ¿estás diciendo que ese sueño no…?, ¿que en realidad fuiste tú quien…?

Sin decir palabra, Remus se desenreda de sus brazos solo lo justo para llevarse las manos al cuello de su camisa beige y retirarlo levemente. Entonces Sirius puede ver las huellas de varios pequeños cardenales amoratados y rojizos en distintos puntos de la piel. Completamente sorprendido (porque recuerda nítidamente cómo es que en su sueño, en un arrebato de deseo por marcarlo como suyo, sus besos ansiosos hicieron cada marca), sigue el movimiento de las blancas manos del castaño, las mira desabrochar los pantalones y dejar al descubierto la parte superior de sus caderas donde las marcas de unos dedos se distinguen claramente. Entonces Remus, sin pudor alguno, le toma las manos, y va colocando, lenta y suavemente, sus dedos sobre cada una de las marcas haciendo que encajen perfectamente; dejando que, poco a poco, esas manos se deslicen entre su piel y la tela de los pantalones hasta que al final estos, junto con la ropa interior, caen completamente. Un ligero frufrú se deja oír cuando, hábilmente, Remus se deshace de los zapatos y de la ropa que ha caído a sus pies haciéndolos a un lado mientras da un pequeño paso hacia Sirius, acercándose todavía más a él. El corazón de Sirius (que ya galopa frenéticamente), salta emocionado dentro de su pecho cuando siente a Remus tan deliciosamente cerca, cuando siente su olor embriagándolo por completo, cuando siente la increíble suavidad de su piel… y de pronto todo lo que Sirius quiere es que Remus se acerque más porque ¡_Merlín bendito! _tenerlo _así_ (a medio vestir, sintiendo su cálida respiración tan cerca de él agitándose más y más a cada segundo que pasa, y con una semi-erección a punto de despertar completamente) es definitivamente el momento más increíblemente _sexy _que ha experimentado en toda su vida. Por supuesto, él también está excitado pero no quiere romper el encanto del momento yendo de prisa; quiere disfrutarlo todo lo posible porque ni en sus mejores sueños húmedos ha sentido _todo_ lo que está sintiendo solo por tener a Remus _tan_ cerca y en tales condiciones. Así que, completamente emocionado, Sirius cierra los ojos y, con la sonrisa a flor de labios, comienza a trazar círculos suavemente ahí donde se han posado sus pulgares, mientras el resto de sus dedos presionan leve pero posesivamente la carne tersa y redondeada de las nalgas al tiempo que llena sus pulmones de ese delicioso aroma a manzanas frescas que desprenden los cabellos castaños.

Al sentir el roce y la presión de esas manos, Remus deja escapar un suspiro que luego se convierte en un suave gemido.

-Fue un sueño, Sirius, pero… de alguna forma todo fue real -susurra a milímetros de sus labios, mientras lleva ambas manos hasta el primer botón de su camisa azul turquí y empieza a soltar un botón tras otro- No fue una fantasía más. Fui yo… En realidad fui yo. Todo el tiempo…

Sirius escucha cada palabra pero en lo único que puede pensar es: _Sensual. Adorable. Fascinante_. Así es para él ese Remus que, estando a medio vestir, le confiesa la verdad entre suspiros agitados mientras sus manos ansiosas tratan de desnudarle también. Y, es tanta la fascinación que le provoca, que _tiene_ que besarlo. Tiene que hacerlo porque si no lo hace, si no lo besa otra vez, siente que se volverá loco en cualquier momento. Llevando una de sus manos de la cadera hacia la nuca del castaño, lo sujeta para besarlo con todas sus ganas haciendo que las palabras mueran abruptamente. Remus, por supuesto, se deja hacer y responde de inmediato haciendo que el beso se vuelva más caliente aún, más voraz, y más desesperado.

-Yo conjuré… un hechizo…-musita Remus apartándose un poco, queriendo explicar la verdad completa antes de que el amor y la pasión lo cieguen sin vuelta atrás- y… me colé en tu sueño.

-¿Un hechizo? –Sirius suspira trabajosamente contra sus labios (la mano derecha aferrada a los mechones de su nuca mientras la izquierda vuelve a trazar círculos suaves contra la piel de sus caderas)- ¿Por qué no… me lo dijiste antes?, ¿por qué me… dejaste creer que te estaba perdiendo igual que… aquella vez del asunto con Snape y el sauce?

Remus piensa en todas las razones que lo llevaron a callar y tratar de poner distancia entre ambos (piensa en el miedo que sintió a que Sirius pensara que se había aprovechado egoístamente de él, de su amistad y de su confianza únicamente para satisfacer sus propios deseos; y piensa también en el temor que lo apresó al suponer que Sirius se alejaría llevándose con él el calor y el consuelo que tanta falta le hacían). Sabe que en algún momento esas razones le parecieron validas y con mucho sentido pero ahora -al sentir a Sirius tan cerca, al sentir el agradable calor de sus brazos, y sus dedos rozando suave y seductoramente su pelo y su piel; al darse cuenta de que _todo_ el aire que quiere respirar es _ese_ sensual aroma a sándalo que Sirius desprende- cuando piensa en ellas le parecen totalmente irrelevantes, tanto que ni él mismo entiende cómo es que pudo comportarse tan absurdamente.

-No te lo dije antes porque…, porque soy un imbécil –dice. Una tierna expresión de vergüenza se dibuja en su rostro cuando lo dice, y una risa pequeña (que es más una burla de sí mismo) se le escapa cuando añade:- Soy un imbécil muy estúpido, en realidad.

Sirius echa la cabeza un poco hacia atrás y también ríe. El sonido de su risa vibra alegre en el aire con ese tono grave y encantadoramente sexy que a Remus _siempre_ le ha fascinado.

-Absolutamente -dice, mientras ríe y roza (suave y muy juguetonamente) la punta de la nariz de Remus con la suya- Vaya si lo eres, lobito…

Remus lo mira con una sonrisa llena de curiosidad.

-¿Lobito?... Nunca me habías llamado así.

-Claro que sí. Infinidad de veces. Siempre. Todas las veces que te he hecho el amor en sueños.

-Sirius… -musita Remus con la voz temblando de emoción contenida. Y es que una marabunta de emociones (ternura, deseo, pasión, desesperación, locura, delirio, amor) se ha agolpado en su pecho al escucharle e inevitablemente se ha enamorado todavía _más_ de él.

Emocionado y sin poder contenerse, Remus vuelve a pegarse a él y lo besa enlazando más estrechamente los brazos alrededor de su cuello porque _tiene_ que estar más cerca (muchísimo más cerca), _tiene_ que tocarlo y besarlo, _tiene_ que sentirlo porque si no va a terminar de enloquecer.

-Quiero… sentirte… ahora -suplica el joven lobo con voz desesperada, haciendo pausas torpes entre las palabras mientras le besa preso de todo ese caudal de emociones incontrolables y desliza sus manos sobre los hombros de Sirius llevándose la camisa azul turquí y dejándola caer- Me estoy muriendo… por volver… a sentirte.

Algo dentro del pecho de Sirius se expande y se contrae lleno de una emoción sublime, y decide que él tampoco quiere esperar más para tener a ese chico entero. Ha esperado mucho tiempo por él. Ha soñado e imaginado demasiado tiempo. Ha creado una y mil fantasías buscando sentirlo (su cuerpo, sus besos, y toda su pasión), y ahora que por fin lo tiene ante él, abrazado a él, auténtico, real y tangible… Remus había llevado sus manos desesperadas hasta la cremallera de Sirius para abrirla y comenzar a sacarle los pantalones, pero Sirius no lo deja terminar. En un arrebato de emoción, lo sujeta de nuevo por las caderas, lo levanta en brazos y entonces Remus (dejando escapar un pequeño grito de sorpresa, seguido de su risa fresca y agradable) tiene que sujetarse fuertemente de su cuello y enredar sus piernas alrededor de su cintura para no caer.

-Me encanta el sonido de tu risa -dice Sirius sosteniéndolo sin esfuerzo entre sus brazos y con los labios rozándole la sonrisa- No sabes cuánto, Remy. Me encanta, me vuelve loco y me hace absurdamente feliz.

Remus lo mira amorosamente y enterrando los dedos en su pelo negro se lanza a besarlo de nuevo mientras Sirius hace el camino hasta la cama más próxima (la suya). Ambos caen como un peso muerto sobre el colchón besándose incansablemente y a ninguno le importa que la cama se queje rechinando una y otra vez. Remus, de espaldas al colchón, aprieta aun más las piernas alrededor de la cintura de Sirius buscando sentirlo más cerca (mucho _más_ cerca) y ondula las caderas contra su firme abdomen jadeando placenteramente cuando su más que despierta erección se frota contra él. Abrazados, giran una y otra vez sobre la cama arrancándose besos y suspiros, hasta que Remus termina montado sobre Sirius. Y de pronto para Sirius es como si el sueño y la fantasía volvieran a confundirse con la realidad nuevamente porque Remus está erguido sobre él, sentado sobre sus caderas, desabotonando rápidamente su camisa beige sin quitarle los ojos (de un ámbar ardiente) de encima. El castaño sonríe mientras arroja su camisa por los aires sin cuidado alguno, y enseguida le abre los pantalones con manos agiles llevándose también los calzoncillos y bajándolos urgentemente para liberar su erección. Entonces se desliza a lo largo de su cuerpo hasta perderse entre sus piernas y, cuando Sirius siente esos labios y esa boca suave envolviéndolo lentamente…

_DIOS, Remus. _

Sirius no sabe si todo es más que un sueño o no. Lo que sí sabe es que, sueño o realidad, desea sentir a Remus más que nunca (muchísimo más de lo que ha querido sentir cualquier otra cosa en el mundo) así que solo cierra los ojos y se deja llevar. Es tan delicioso ese roce suave y caliente, tan absolutamente excitante… El roce delicioso de esa lengua cadenciosa lo está llevando lentamente, lo está elevando poco a poco, alto, más alto, cada vez más y más y más…

-Más alto… Llévame… más… alto -suplica Sirius entre gemidos ahogados mientras una de sus manos se aferra con fuerza a la blanca sábana y la otra tironea suavemente del cabello castaño- Más…

_Más fuerte, más suave, más lento, más rápido, MÁS TODO… Llévame más alto, Remus…_

Remus besa, lame y succiona la dura erección con más devoción aún; esmerándose por conseguir que Sirius sienta el mayor placer posible y, al mismo tiempo, disfrutando inmensamente también de volver a sentirlo _así_ nuevamente. Sus labios lo mantienen preso minutos enteros deslizándose y succionando, y su lengua también se desliza y caracolea una y otra vez (a veces lento y suave, a veces rápido y voraz) sobre el miembro duro mientras Sirius, que aún se siente flotar sobre la frágil línea que separa la fantasía de la realidad, entierra aun más los dedos entre sus cabellos castaños tironeando suavemente de ellos.

_Ahh, Remus… aahhh, sí… _

Sirius jadea y se agita entre las sábanas. Vibra, se hunde, flota, se eleva, levita, se ahoga…, _todo_ al mismo tiempo mientras alucina perros y lobos jugueteando entre destellos de luz y sombra, y en parejas los ve fundirse en una explosión multicolor justo en el momento en que se siente estallar violentamente en la boca de Remus.

_Sí, dios, SÍ_.

Para Remus, ese sabor (que tanto había echado de menos) es tal y como lo recordaba: caliente, ligeramente salado, y exquisitamente embriagador. Absolutamente _Sirius_.

Para Sirius es el orgasmo más delicioso e impresionante que ha sentido jamás.

-Dime que no… estoy… soñando… -pide, con la respiración alterada mientras tras sus parpados cerrados sigue alucinando con los restos de esa explosión de colores brillantes y los ve difuminarse lentamente- Por favor, Rem. Necesito que… lo digas.

Remus levanta la cabeza, le mira y se queda sin aliento. Desnudo entre las sábanas, Sirius está más guapo que nunca. Tanto que parece un sueño. La larga melena desparramada sobre la almohada es una cascada de un negro oscuro y sensual. Los ojos están ligeramente apuñados, señal de que los restos del orgasmo están aún _ahí_. La mano que antes se había hundido entre sus mechones castaños ahora está posada sobre los músculos firmes del pecho que sube y baja ligeramente al compás de la agitada respiración. Y los labios, _Santo Merlín_, los labios rojos y húmedos lucen tan apetecibles…

-No, no estás soñando -dice Remus (_Y tampoco yo_), montándose nuevamente sobre él. Sirius abre los ojos y cuando lo mira, Remus se acerca y le besa lento y profundo enterrando sus manos entre los negros cabellos- No soy un sueño, Sirius, no lo soy -le asegura entre beso y beso- Estoy aquí…, entero…, de pies a cabeza, solo para ti. Y quiero que tú… -lo mira fijamente- Sirius quiero que _tú_…

Sirius no necesita que Remus diga más. Entiende perfectamente lo que quiere. Lo sabe. Puede verlo en sus ojos. Esos ojos que antes eran miel líquida y ahora, justo ahora (cuando pide, cuando suspira hondo y desesperado y dice _quiero_) son fuego y deseo ardiente; son ojos de humano y animal, y _esos_ ojos le están gritando lo que quiere. Y cómo lo quiere (suave, profundo, fuerte, rápido, lento, salvaje, intenso, cadencioso) y durante cuánto tiempo (inagotable, interminable, infinito). Esa mirada grita y arde, y a Sirius no le hace falta ni siquiera un minuto para recuperarse de ese orgasmo que recién ha tenido porque le basta mirarle para sentirse _arder_ (otra vez), igual que él. Le mira tenderse boca abajo sobre el colchón, le mira separar un poco las piernas para hacerle espacio, mira su rostro medio oculto entre la almohada y los alborotados cabellos castaños que le cubren los ojos cerrados, y Sirius se siente como llovizna ligera a punto de convertirse en una tormenta de dimensiones épicas y brutales.

_Toda_ esa piel, _todas_ esas cicatrices (ninguna igual a otra), _toda_ esa pasión y esa magia que es Remus… lo están llamando, lo están tentando, están despertando en él deseos y emociones que nunca antes había sentido. Y cuando Remus lo nombra y lo llama diciendo: _Tócame, bésame, ámame_; él estira el brazo, le roza apenas una de las tantas largas estrías que le cruzan la espalda, y en ese mismo instante Sirius, la estrella más brillante y luminosa de todo el firmamento, se vuelve tormenta y tempestad.

Una tormenta que estalla intensa e incontenible. Desbordante y salvaje. Épica y magnifica.

**Continuará…**

**Acepto reviews ;D**


	9. Chapter 9

**Algo más que sólo amistad.**

**Capítulo 9.**

Apasionado. Intenso. Salvaje. Incontenible… Una indomable fuerza de la naturaleza en su estado más puro.

Así _es_ Sirius al sentir a Remus. Así _siente_ Remus a Sirius.

Lo siente embestirle lento, profundo, inagotable, fuerte, suave, interminable, rápido, cadencioso, infinito, y Remus quiere morirse de puro placer (y que Sirius se muera con él).

Anclado fuertemente a sus caderas, Sirius besa y lame con tierna devoción cada una de las cicatrices que le cruzan la espalda mientras lo arrastra a su gusto hacia ese abismo de locura y placer absoluto empujando una y otra y otra vez… Y _merlínbendito_ sentirlo _así_ lo hace _querer_ gritar a voz en cuello (y él _no_ ha querido gritar a voz en cuello en toda su vida), lo hace _querer_ que su voz se rompa en un aullido salvaje y vibrante (y él _nunca_ aúlla así si no es porque la luna llena le obliga), lo hace _querer_ fracturarse y romperse en mil pedazos y que Sirius le recomponga trozo a trozo (y él _jamás_ se fractura ni se rompe en mil pedazos a menos que la luna llena domine el cielo, y _nunca_ se recompone a menos que ella se haya marchado), pero ahora_ QUIERE_… Quiere gritar, aullar, fracturarse y romperse en mil pedazos no por la influencia inclemente e imposible de evitar de la luna llena (no, esta vez _no_ es la luna), sino por la influencia intensa e imposible de contener de la estrella más brillante de toda la bóveda celeste, por Sirius.

_Sí, por ti y solo por ti, Sirius._

Completamente rendido ante la influencia de esa estrella indómita y magnifica, Remus grita. Alto, fuerte, a voz en cuello…

-SÍ, AHHH, SÍ, ASÍIII… -aúlla- Quiero que… seas TÚ -siente que todo su ser comienza a fracturarse lentamente cuando Sirius lo embiste más aprisa, como si él también ansiara saltar en pedacitos– TÚ… y no la maldita luna…-esta a _casi_ nada de romperse y estallar en mil pedazos- Rómpeme… -jadea, solloza- Por favor, quiébrame, destrózame… ¡FULMÍNAME, SIRIUS!…

Ese último grito urgente y desesperado hace que Sirius se detenga de golpe dominado por un impulso frenético y apasionado. Va a darle lo que quiere porque simplemente _no puede_ negarle nada, pero _quiere _mirarle. _Tiene_ que mirarle. _A los ojos, Rem, tengo que mirarte a los ojos _porque ver a Remus Lupin rompiéndose de placer debe ser un espectáculo absolutamente bellísimo. Así pues, sin perder ni un segundo, Sirius sale de él y lo gira impetuosamente colocándolo boca arriba sobre el colchón. La cama cruje y los muelles chirrían quejándose como si fueran a desbaratarse de un momento a otro cuando, con un movimiento rápido, Sirius le levanta caderas y piernas y, acomodándose entre estas, vuelve a clavarse en su interior _CirceSantisima__MoonyEresDeliciosamente_._…_ deslizándose lento, _IncreiblementeEstrecho…_ profundo y certero, _AaahhhhRemus_ comenzando ese enloquecedor vaivén nuevamente mientras le mira directamente a los ojos sin parpadear.

_DIOSSSIRIUSSS._

Remus se agita, vibra y se estremece intensamente porque en esa posición cada embestida es aún _más_ profunda y el incesante golpeteo contra su próstata es _increíblemente_ placentero, tan placentero que sabe que ni siquiera necesitará masturbarse para alcanzar el paraíso. Y es que Sirius, esa tormenta épica y magnifica, le está lloviendo encima al embestirlo suave, profundo, fuerte, rápido, lento, salvaje, intenso y cadencioso, y Remus siente que se ahoga lentamente entre olas de puro y ascendente placer.

-Sirius, Siriusss… -jadea desesperado, le mira intensamente-…_aahhh_… por favor… n-no… _no quiero romperme solo. Ven conmigo. Quiero que vengas conmigo. _

-Nunca… te… dejaría solo, lobito… -dice Sirius, como si el pensamiento de Remus estuviera escrito en sus ojos y él pudiera leerlo claramente- Juntos… -le roza los labios, lo besa con sabor a sal, y le embiste otra vez mientras entierra sus dedos posesivos en las caderas- Nos romperemos… juntos…

_Sirius._

El cabello negro le cae en lacios mechones húmedos alrededor del rostro, mechones que vienen y van al compás del rítmico movimiento de sus caderas, y Remus lo mira perdiéndose en el rojo sensual de sus labios y en la mirada indómita de sus hermosos ojos gris tormenta. Las pupilas brillan oscurecidas y totalmente dilatadas a causa del deseo, y solo un delgado aro de un increíble gris azulado las rodea haciéndolas brillar aún más. _Amo esos ojos. Y esos labios. Y esas manos._ Están cuerpo contra cuerpo y piel contra piel pero Remus necesita sentirlo mucho _más _cerca, así que enreda brazos y piernas alrededor del cuello y la cintura de Sirius, y sus uñas se clavan en la espalda del moreno con fuerza atrayéndolo como si de esa manera pudiera fundirse enteramente con él. Ondulan uno contra el otro y se besan apasionadamente frotando sus cuerpos y sus lenguas sin descanso, embistiéndose uno al otro, mordiéndose los labios sin tregua. Y cuando se separan apenas un centímetro no es en busca de aire, se separan solo para buscar una forma mas intensa de comerse la boca mutuamente. Hay un momento en el que los labios del animago instintivamente discurren más allá (mientras sus caderas siguen embistiendo una y otra vez) siguiendo el camino marcado por las cicatrices de Remus; discurren besando y lamiendo, perdiéndose entre la clavícula derecha y el cuello, donde Sirius lame lentamente la marca maldita que ha dejado el lobo. En cuanto lo hace, Remus abre los ojos sorprendido y deja escapar un leve gemido de placer. Sirius da una lamida más.

-Sirius… _aaahhh_… Nadie, nunca… había tocado esa… -Sirius le muerde suavemente y Remus se agita preso de una excitación tremenda. Sus uñas se clavan con más ganas en la espalda de Sirius y este responde besando muy, _muy_ tiernamente esa marca maldita.

_Sirius, mi Sirius… _

Remus se estremece y solloza apretando aún más el abrazo porque la dulzura de esa caricia, el amor y la ternura que Sirius ha impreso en ese beso, han calado directamente sobre la fibra más sensible de su alma haciéndola vibrar presa de un sentimiento intenso, poderoso y vehemente; un sentimiento que surge desde lo más profundo de su ser, y que corre por sus venas desparramándose hacia todas y cada una de sus terminales nerviosas colmándole el cerebro e inflamándole el corazón con su intensidad, su poder y su vehemencia, haciéndolo agitarse febrilmente. _Te quiero, Sirius Black, te quiero solo a ti _grita cada latido frenético de su corazón mientras Remus tiembla completamente emocionado.

Sirius se siente mareado (y casi al borde de la implosión) cuando aparta sus labios del cuello de Remus, levanta la cabeza para mirarlo y contempla _tanta_ belleza. Y es que, repentinamente, los ojos de miel han comenzado a virar de color. Del precioso tono miel están pasando a un sorprendente amarillo salvaje y Sirius se maravilla al verlo porque ahí, _a punto_ de romperse y estallar en mil pedazos, Remus está más hermoso que nunca. Es el Remus de siempre, solo que no es el Remus de siempre. Es _Remus_ como _nunca antes_. Es _Remus _y es _el lobo _y es _ambos_ en _uno_ solo. Sirius lo mira solo a él pero puede sentirlos a ambos, al chico y al lobo, en su propia piel cuando esas uñas que se clavan en su espalda se alargan y se engrosan arañándole sin rasgarlo, aferrándolo (reclamándolo como suyo) en un abrazo fuerte y posesivo. Ve al chico y al lobo cuando Remus se muerde el labio inferior entre el preludio del gran éxtasis y la desesperación y los colmillos del lobo sobresalen ligeramente. Y a pesar de ser plenamente consciente de la presencia del lobo, Sirius no se siente ni mínimamente atemorizado porque _comprende_ cuál es la intención del lobo al manifestarse de esa manera… El lobo está ahí, flotando en la superficie de la piel de Remus, para reconocerlo como su pareja definitiva y única desde ese momento en adelante; los ojos de Remus (esos ojos de humano y animal, esos ojos que son la cosa _más_ _bella _que ha visto en toda su vida) se lo están diciendo al mirarlo fijamente llenos de un amor intenso y poderoso mientras viran del sorprendente color amarillo salvaje a un dorado luminoso espectacular.

Y esa mirada que comparten y que grita _Te quiero _con una sinceridad tan brutal basta para que el mundo comience a desplomarse a trozos para ambos. El éxtasis más sublime y absoluto los arrasa por fin en un orgasmo que se sucede en continuas oleadas de extraordinario placer. Remus se derrama violenta y largamente sobre su propio abdomen soltando un aullido casi animal, manchándolos a ambos; y Sirius lo hace dentro de él en un orgasmo completamente distinto a todos los que ha sentido antes… Antes esos orgasmos eran placer robado en un sueño a un Remus de fantasía que se desvanecía en su mente al despertar. Ahora es _real _y es más que solo una explosión de indescriptible y alucinante placer. Es _mucho más _que eso. Ahora Remus está con él, junto a él, unido a él. En cuerpo y alma. Remus está rompiéndose con él y por él y _eso_ es lo que lo hace _perfecto_.

Y es como si el cielo (territorio dominado por la estrella más brillante) y la tierra (territorio en posesión del lobo salvaje) se unieran _por fin_ fundiéndose en uno solo.

-Uno, Remus -musita Sirius (aún abrazado a él, aún dentro de él) cuando se desploman exhaustos sobre el colchón- Ahora somos uno.

-Tú y yo…-responde Remus con un hilo de voz- Uno…, siempre.

**Continuará…**

**¿Les gustó?... Si tú estás pensando "Me gustó" (o algo similar), pues ¿qué estás esperando? ¡Anda, ponme un review y dime qué, o cuánto, o por qué te gustó! (porque tengo _casi_ listo lo que sigue, y en cuanto supere los 20 reviews para este capítulo, actualizaré ;D) Por supuesto que también vale si tienen dudas o lo que sea, se valen registrados y anónimos, se valen incluso si solo comentan para mandarme cocolazos xD.**

**¿Que por qué me ha dado por pedir cierta cantidad de reviews? Es solo curiosidad ;D Me preguntaba si habrá más de cinco, siete, diez, o más de veinte personas a quienes les guste el fic, y si se animarán a decírmelo algún día. Nadamás por eso :P (No creo meterme en un lío por ser curiosa, ¿o tú que crees, WhiteSatellite? xD) **

**Una cosa más: Tabo-chan, muchas gracias por tu review para el cap. anterior :) Si vieras la sonrisa que me has dejado... :D. Sobre tu otro review para "En noches de luna creciente"; pues la verdad es que no lo pensé como para darle una continuación. Mas que nada porque también me gusta dejar cositas a la imaginación del lector. De cualquier manera, muchas gracias también por ese review :) **


	10. Chapter 10

**Nota de la Autora: **Aquí una mención especial para agradecer de nueva cuenta a** WhiteSatellite **(hey! tú te mereces un agradecimiento por partida doble ;D)**, Breyito-Black-Lupin, Adrienne Lupin, OhMyGodHappy, Atte, MoonyLobito, **y** Daia Black **por sus reviews para el capítulo anterior :D

Ahora unas breves palabras para los anónimos :)

**Maggibum: **Gracias enormes por tantos "amo" :D. Coincido contigo en el tercero *hearts*

**SisterMoon: **Tranquila, tu reinado de puño de hierro se mantendrá en pie ;D (pero a mí me súper encanta que esta parejita te derrita)

**Alwin: **Woah! Qué review más BONITO. Eso es lo que trato, que al leer se sientan "ahí". Es genial saber que no te ha parecido cansado ni repetitivo. Ah, y mil gracias por la intención de querer escribir 19 reviews más, eres un encanto :D (Buff! Estuvo ruda aquella tontera mía de los 20!…, pero fue divertido)

**Tabo-chan:** Wow! A ti también tengo que agradecerte por partida doble :D. No, miento, por partida triple! :O Primero: Me encanta que te gusten mis fics :) ¿Creerías que pasé días enteros pensando en la manera adecuada concluir el capi anterior? Esa última frase de Remus que tanto te gustó, y la de Sirius, llegaron en un chispazo; y están bastante relacionadas con esto que leerás ahora. Espero que también te guste este capi ) Segundo: ¡Guarda tu varita, por favor, que aquí esta ya la continuación! ;D Hot y sexy, sí, a mí también me encantan los fics que son así. Tercero: **Indicios de Guerra**…, bueno, lo admito, en este caso sí merezco los mil crucios pero, antes de que desenvaines tu varita tienes que saber que lo que has escrito en ese review me emocionó muchísimo (creo que nadie nunca me había escrito algo tan bonito como eso); por eso estoy considerando muy seriamente retomar esa historia :D (que conste que no lo digo solo para librarme de los crucios xD)

Ok, **yo** me marcho al paredón para recibir los mil crucios que **Tabo-chan** tiene preparados para mi humilde persona. Ustedes, queridos lectores, se quedan en la gratísima compañía de **Sirius** y **Remus** :D (Si sobrevivo al paredón, volveré para continuar esta historia…)

**Algo más que sólo amistad.**

**Capítulo 10.**

Un silencio dulce y apacible flota en el ambiente. Ya no se escuchan los jadeos ni los sollozos de placer, ni los muelles de la cama quejándose una y otra vez, a punto de desbaratarse. Tampoco se escucha el sonido de los cuerpos rozándose y fundiéndose con afán.

Ahora todo esta en calma.

_Justo como la calma que llega después de una tormenta épica_ piensa Remus, mientras deja escapar un profundo suspiro satisfecho y agotado cuando menea levemente la cabeza sobre la almohada queriendo acurrucarse todavía más contra el cálido cuello de Sirius (quien está tumbado de lado junto a él, abrazándolo con brazos y piernas).

-¿Fulminado como querías, Rem? –pregunta Sirius, con un tono juguetón en su voz ronca y rasgada, al escuchar ese suspiro agotado.

Una sonrisa perezosa aparece en los labios de Remus, y Sirius puede sentir claramente cómo se forma lenta y suave sobre su cuello.

-Completamente, gracias –dice, con los ojos cerrados, acurrucándose más contra él y haciéndole suaves cosquillas con el vaho cálido de su aliento. Luego le roza despacio con la punta de la nariz y aspira nuevamente saciándose con el delicioso aroma a sexo que desprende la piel de Sirius- Ahora solo tienes que… recomponerme de nuevo.

-Lo haré encantado, primor –responde Sirius, sonriendo y depositando un beso tierno sobre el pelo castaño, mientras sus brazos lo aprietan un poco más y sus manos se deslizan cariñosas a lo largo de las cicatrices de la espalda- ¿Te parece bien aquí o prefieres la ducha?

-La idea de la ducha me agrada -dice el joven lobo, abriendo los ojos y apartándose poco a poco, provocando que las suaves cosquillas pasen del cuello a la barbilla de Sirius cuando los sedosos mechones de pelo castaño le rozan- La tormenta que me ha caído encima ha sido… magnífica –sonríe, poniendo especial énfasis en las palabras _tormenta_ y _magnífica_- Me ha dejado hecho un montoncito de pedazos empapados… -Remus habla mientras levanta la cabeza para mirarlo y Sirius ríe (divertido y a la vez halagado) por la acertada comparación que ha hecho- Me duele todo y creo que el agua tibia de la ducha ayudaría bastante a limpiarnos; además le haría bien a mis adoloridos músculos, ¿sabes?…

-De acuerdo –dice Sirius entre risas justo cuando ambas miradas están a punto de encontrarse- Si mi lobito quiere ducha,… du…cha… ten…drá…

Las dos últimas palabras, inarticuladas y casi incoherentes, apenas se escuchan cuando al fin ambos se miran directamente a los ojos. Y es que Sirius se ha quedado sin aliento en menos de un segundo porque _Santo Merlín _nunca en toda su vida había visto nada _tan_ hermoso.

Repentinamente (y sin quitarle los ojos de encima), el animago se incorpora completamente maravillado y sorprendido, con el corazón palpitándole a mil.

-¿Qué pasa? -pregunta Remus desconcertado, incorporándose también y arrodillándose sobre el colchón tal como ha hecho Sirius- ¿Estás bien?

Sirius no responde. Solo sigue boqueando igual que un pez que ha saltado fuera de su estanque mientras continúa mirándolo con los ojos completamente dilatados de pura sorpresa. Y es que el suave tono miel que siempre había brillado sereno y apacible en los ojos de Remus ha desaparecido por completo. Ahora ambos iris brillan totalmente llenos de ese precioso color dorado intenso espectacular que Sirius ha visto cuando el lobo estaba flotando en la superficie de la piel de Remus mientras hacían el amor.

Remus sonríe divertido al ver su expresión enajenada, y de inmediato los dilatados ojos grises vuelan hacia esa bellísima sonrisa casi esperando mirar en ella los afilados colmillos del lobo.

-Ya no… están –musita Sirius, mirando la blanca sonrisa.

-¿Qué?... ah, los colmillos. No, ya no están –responde Remus, sonriendo ahora entre avergonzado y tímido, llevándose la mano derecha a la boca en un acto reflejo.

-¡Y tampoco las uñas del lobo! –exclama Sirius, extendiendo rápidamente el brazo para tomarle la mano.

Presto, Sirius toma las manos de Remus entre las suyas para examinar cuidadosamente los dedos largos y elegantes que tanto lo fascinan. Una a una, revisa minuciosamente las uñas reparando, sorprendido, en su aspecto completamente pulcro y normal. Cuando al fin termina su escrutinio alza la vista, y su mirada sorprendida y embelesada vuelve a prenderse de esos preciosos ojos dorados.

-Ya no están los colmillos ni las garras del lobo, Rem, pero tus ojos… No hay más color miel…-musita suavemente perdiéndose en ellos- Ahora el color de tus ojos es…, es un dorado intenso increíble…, como el color de los ojos del lobo…

-¿De verdad? –Remus, entre tímido y apenado, baja la mirada y en ese instante Sirius siente que empezará a babear de un momento a otro de solo mirar ese gesto tan adorable- Supongo que debe ser la señal…

-La señal…

-Sí. La señal que manifiesta que ya me he unido a alguien… -dice Remus, alzando la vista y mirando a Sirius directamente a los ojos- Es decir,… los licántropos somos monógamos por naturaleza. Entonces, cuando un licántropo se une íntimamente con otro ser, se manifiesta un signo permanente que deja claro al resto que el licántropo en cuestión ya no podrá unirse a nadie más porque ya ha encontrado a su pareja única, y ahora ésta es su máxima prioridad…

Remus se remueve un poco incomodo y nervioso, consciente de que todo lo que ha dicho es _demasiada_ información pero, sobretodo, que implica _demasiado_ compromiso. Y teme una reacción negativa por parte de Sirius ante eso. Por eso, cuando examina su rostro para tratar de evaluar su reacción, se sorprende al darse cuenta de que Sirius no parece ni mínimamente impresionado por nada de lo que ha explicado, sino que sigue mirándolo fijamente con la misma expresión embelesada.

-Y en tu caso la señal se ha manifestado así… -musita Sirius, perdido en los espectaculares ojos dorados, completamente ajeno a los temores de Remus- Siempre quise saber cómo sería…

-¿Siempre quisiste…? Espera un momento… -Remus frunce el ceño y ladea un poco la cabeza en un gesto de total desconcierto- ¿Tú sabías sobre esto?, ¿sabías todo lo que implicaba involucrarse con alguien como yo?

-Claro que lo sabía –responde Sirius, con asombrosa naturalidad.

Ahora es Remus quien boquea igual que un pez que ha saltado fuera de su estanque mientras lo mira con los ojos completamente dilatados de pura sorpresa.

-Pero cómo es que…

-Fue…, no sé, hace mucho tiempo, cuando entendí que estaba enamorado de ti. Tú y todo lo que tenía que ver contigo me obsesionaba. Ya te lo dije antes, pensaba en ti a todas horas, y por las noches no hacía más que soñarte besándome y tocándome… Fue por aquel entonces que me lancé a estudiar todo lo relacionado con tu condición y, muy especialmente, todo lo referente a los procesos de unión y apareamiento de un hombre-lobo adulto. Investigando en los manuales de licantropía avanzada que están en la Sección Prohibida de la Biblioteca me enteré de la condición monógama y bisexual de los licántropos, así como de ese peculiar detalle de "la señal". Ninguno de los manuales que leí especifica su proceso de manifestación o lo que le ocurre al licántropo mientras la señal está manifestándose; pero uno de ellos, el más extenso y antiguo que, por cierto, apesta a cuero extremadamente rancio, explicaba que…

-Espera, espera… -interrumpe Remus haciendo un ademán que pide tregua, casi sobrepasado por todo lo que Sirius le está revelando- ¡¿tradujiste _ese_ manual?.

-Sí –afirma Sirius, como si nada.

Remus lo mira absolutamente pasmado mientras de sus labios escapa un jadeo lleno de sorpresa.

-¡Pero ese manual, especialmente el capitulo que trata todo lo relacionado a los procesos de unión y apareamiento de los licántropos, está lleno de complicados pasajes escritos en rúnico muy antiguo! -exclama Remus- Yo logré traducir solo lo más relevante después de pasar meses estudiando la asignatura de Runas Antiguas… Incluso Dumbledore me dijo una vez que ni él mismo ha terminado de leer ese manual completo.

-Imagino la razón –dice Sirius soltando un bufido- Esos druidas que lo escribieron eran unos cabrones…, a mí me costó semanas descifrar ciertos pasajes, como ese que explica que "la señal" nunca se manifiesta de la misma manera en todos los licántropos. Cuando supe que la manifestación era diferente para cada uno me pregunté cómo sería…, cómo se manifestaría en tu caso particular –sigue diciendo Sirius mientras fija sus ojos grises en los dorados (que aún brillan maravillados)- Tu mirada siempre me ha vuelto loco, ¿sabes? -confiesa, sincera y espontáneamente-, pero, ahora que el lobo se ha asomado a tus ojos dejando en ellos su sello particular, me enloquecen todavía más. Son bellísimos.

Remus no sabe qué decir. Solo susurra un _Gracias, Sirius_ apenas audible porque el corazón le late violentamente emocionado y él está demasiado sorprendido por lo que Sirius hizo en su afán de saberlo todo sobre la licantropía (_Merlín_, él, que es quien padece la condición y se supone debía saberlo todo acerca de ella, ni siquiera tenía idea de que la señal se manifestaba de forma diferente para cada licántropo). Además está totalmente impresionado por la absoluta naturalidad con la que Sirius se toma todo el asunto, es como si para él no representaran un problema ni el nivel de compromiso que está implícito ni tampoco lo peligroso que puede llegar a ser para su propia integridad física mantener una relación con un ser oscuro como él… Cuando piensa en la palabra "peligroso", Remus no puede evitar evocar al lobo flotando sobre su piel mientras Sirius y él hacían el amor, y siente un escalofrío intenso recorrer su espina dorsal. Queriendo ignorarlo, Remus se obliga a sonreír otra vez, aunque en el fondo de su mente lo carcome la necesidad de saber qué sintió Sirius al ver al lobo.

Por su parte, cuando Sirius mira esa sonrisa, que es toda timidez y nervios, siente que algo le revolotea con demasiada fuerza en el fondo del estómago porque _¡dioses!_ Remus luce increíblemente guapo y adorable. De hecho, Sirius piensa que está _más _que guapo. Desnudo aún, con esos alborotados mechones castaños cayendo sobre los increíbles ojos dorados, y con esa tímida sonrisa de medio lado dibujándose cada dos por tres en sus apetecibles labios, Sirius piensa que Remus está _sexy_. Deliciosamente sexy. Y, _Merlín,_ unas ganas enormes de saltar sobre él y devorarlo a besos lo asaltan cuando el inocente se muerde ligeramente el labio inferior y deja caer la mirada otra vez en un gesto que a Sirius le parece absolutamente encantador.

_¡Por Circe, Rem, quiero tumbarte de nuevo en la cama y volver a comerte enterito de pies a cabeza y… !_

-¿Sentiste miedo? –pregunta Remus, de repente, mirándolo ahora entre apenado y angustiado, cortando de un tajo el hilo de sus pensamientos.

_¿Qué?..._

-Hace un rato, cuando el lobo… surgió –insiste Remus al ver que Sirius se ha quedado completamente desconcertado- ¿sentiste miedo?…

-¿Miedo?… _¿De qué estás hablando?_

-¡Lo siento si te asuste! -se disculpa Remus vehementemente antes de que Sirius pueda decir más- Como ya dijiste, ninguno de los malditos manuales especifica lo que le ocurre al licántropo mientras la señal está manifestándose, pero yo _debí_ saber que algo así podría pasar la primera vez. Yo _debí_ saber que el lobo también necesitaría manifestarse de alguna manera para reconocerte…, pero yo deseaba tanto hacer el amor contigo que no me detuve a pensar –dice, escondiendo sus ojos de Sirius, mientras vuelve a morderse el labio inferior con evidente frustración y aprieta entre sus puños las blancas sábanas- Lo siento. Yo me deje llevar y no pensé, me descontrolé y te arriesgué demasiado…

-Rem, no…

-¡Lo siento, de verdad! Por Merlín juro que nunca fue mi intención que el lobo surgiera de esa manera. Seguro que debes estar pensando que soy un egoísta irresponsable por no controlarme y exponerte así, y tienes toda la razón. Yo te arriesgué demasiado y no…

-Pero, Rem, yo…

-¿Estás lastimado?, ¿te duele algo? -sin esperar respuesta Remus lo toma por los hombros con fuerza y trata de girarlo para mirarle la espalda- ¿Te hice daño?...

-No, Remus, tú no me…

-Por favor, no trates de negarlo –ruega, esforzándose afanosamente por mirarle la espalda- Yo sentí esas garras crecer y engrosarse, Sirius, yo las clave en tu carne…

-No, Moony. Escúchame, tú no…

-Por Merlín, Sirius, sí, yo sí… ¡YO SÍ! -suelta Remus, completamente desesperado, sin dejarle decir nada más- No tienes que protegerme de lo que soy. Si te he lastimado tienes que decírmelo. Si yo…, si el lobo…, si te he hecho daño yo no sé qué…

-¡POR MIS PUTAS PELOTAS, YO ESTOY BIEN, MOONY! –grita Sirius en un esfuerzo por hacer que pare un momento y lo escuche de una vez por todas.

La táctica, por supuesto, funciona. La fuerza de ese grito hace que Remus reaccione al fin y su desesperada retahíla de palabras se detiene de golpe. Su aturdida mirada se queda fija en los ojos grises y sus manos vuelan hacia la nuca de Sirius buscando a qué aferrarse mientras se esfuerza por controlar su agitada respiración.

-Dilo… otra vez –pide, con voz trémula, el angustiado licántropo.

-¿El que?... ¿Lo de mis putas pelotas? –bromea Sirius, en un susurro suave y divertido, con el afán de borrar ese gesto angustiado del rostro de su chico.

Al escucharlo bromear, Remus se aferra aún más a su nuca mientras niega suavemente con la cabeza y sonríe levemente ante semejante desparpajo.

_Por Circe, bromearía absurdamente mil veces si fuera necesario para convertir tu angustia en alegría, Rem _piensa Sirius cuando le ve sonreír aún cuando es evidente que todavía se siente algo nervioso y alterado. Pero Sirius sabe perfectamente lo que Remus quiere realmente. Quiere que le confirme que en verdad está bien, que nada malo le ha ocurrido por culpa suya.

-Estoy bien, Moony, estoy muy bien –repite Sirius de inmediato sujetándolo suavemente por los hombros, sonriéndole con cariño, atrayéndolo y pegando su frente a la de Remus (quien cierra los ojos ante el agradable y reconfortante contacto)- Estoy perfectamente –asegura el animago con voz suave y tranquila mientras sus dedos van y se entierran entre los mechones de pelo castaño alborotándolo aún más cuando le acaricia delicadamente la nuca para calmar su angustia y su ansiedad- Me duele todo, igual que a ti, porque eres jodidamente apasionado, primor –Remus abre los ojos al escucharlo y ríe muy suavemente-, pero precisamente por eso me siento de maravilla, Rem…

-¿De verdad?

-De verdad… –dice Sirius, sin detener el suave masaje sobre la nuca de Remus- Todo está muy bien, Moony.

El joven lobo suspira aliviado mientras asiente y, sin decir nada más, ambos permanecen en esa posición hasta que la agitada respiración de Remus vuelve a ser pausada y normal.

-Lo siento –dice, al cabo de un par de minutos, visiblemente apenado y mucho más tranquilo- Yo me descontrolé al pensar que el lobo pudo haberte dañado…

-No, no te disculpes -pide Sirius, apartándose un poco y mirándolo directamente a los ojos- Y tampoco te preocupes por el lobo, Rem…

-Pero, Sirius yo pude…, quiero decir…, el lobo pudo haberte rasgado en tiras la espalda; o pudo haberte abierto la tráquea de un mordisco si no…

-No, él nunca habría hecho eso… Tú nunca habrías hecho eso -asegura Sirius tajantemente- Yo lo vi en tus ojos, Rem. Vi su aprobación. Vi todo el amor que tú me tienes…-dice, mientras su mano alcanza el rostro de Remus y acaricia con ternura el inicio de esa larga cicatriz que le cruza la mejilla derecha y que se alarga hasta morir más allá de los labios.

Remus coloca su mano sobre la de Sirius y, siguiéndolo en la caricia, sonríe cuando esos dedos se deslizan sobre el grueso borde de la cicatriz y llegan al labio superior porque el pulgar se entretiene acariciándolo muy suavemente provocándole ligeras cosquillas.

-El lobo y tú son uno, Rem… -sigue diciendo Sirius sin apartar sus ojos grises de los dorados, al tiempo que sus dedos viajan hasta posarse en el cuello, justo sobre la marca maldita del lobo. Remus se estremece (y también se excita ligeramente sin querer) cuando los dedos suaves la acarician con suma ternura- Y tú y yo también somos uno ahora…

-Eres mío y yo soy tuyo.

Sirius asiente con una sonrisa deslumbrante.

-El lobo lo sabe. Y lo acepta gustoso. Yo lo sentí. Y tú debes haberlo sentido, Rem…

Remus se queda pensativo por un momento, suspira profundo y cierra los ojos queriendo rememorar nitidamente aquel instante mágico en el que el lobo surgió. Tras un par de segundos los recuerdos y las sensaciones comienzan a llegar. Recuerda perfectamente todo lo que sintió, cómo vibró desde lo más profundo de su ser cuando aquel sentimiento intenso, poderoso y vehemente lo colmó por completo en el momento en que Sirius besó con infinita ternura la marca maldita del lobo mientras lo embestía una y otra y otra vez. Su exaltado corazón había latido como nunca antes mientras un único pensamiento se revelaba: _Te quiero, Sirius Black, te quiero solo a ti._ Era él, él y su corazón habían gritado esa sentencia, pero no solo había sido él. También había sido el lobo. Con esa misma sentencia su lobo interior también había reconocido a Sirius como su pareja. Por eso, cuando Sirius se derramó completamente dentro de él, Remus, además de experimentar el placer más sublime, uno que nunca en su vida había experimentado, sintió nacer una poderosa fuerza en el centro de su pecho. Una fuerza inmensa y sobrenatural que, al invadirlo por completo, ligó su alma al alma de Sirius fundiéndolas en una sola y vinculándolos a ambos de manera permanente; haciéndolos sentir, a él y a su lobo interior, absolutamente plenos y completos porque, al fin, el licántropo se había unido a su pareja única.

-Es verdad… Yo lo sentí aquí… -musita Remus, llevándose la mano derecha al centro del pecho mientras sus ojos dorados brillan emocionados- Ahora entiendo que el lobo jamás podría haberte hecho ningún daño porque está tan enamorado de ti como lo estoy yo. Y, en realidad, creo que siempre lo ha…, quiero decir, creo que siempre lo _hemos_ estado -reconoce, hablando por primera vez del lobo y de sí mismo como si fueran uno solo- Ahora sé que no te dañó entonces y que no podría dañarte nunca porque de hoy en adelante tú eres mi pareja única.

-Y tú eres la mía –concluye Sirius, acercándose a él y buscando sus labios- De hoy en adelante… y siempre.

Sirius vuelve a enterrar los dedos entre los mechones castaños y ambas bocas se rozan en un beso tierno, un beso que se vuelve profundo y apasionado cuando Remus le echa los brazos al cuello y se abraza a él completamente. Al sentirlo, las manos de Sirius bajan hasta los hombros y de ahí se deslizan lentamente sobre ambos costados delineándolos perfectamente haciendo que Remus suelte un placentero gemido y se arquee contra su cuerpo estrechando aún más el contacto entre ambos.

-Mmmm… Me encantas, Rem… -susurra Sirius, deslizando ahora sus manos sobre las estrechas caderas y enterrando sus dedos en la suave carne de las nalgas mientras su boca se pierde en el hueco del blanco cuello, justo sobre la marca maldita del lobo- Me vuelves completamente loco...

Remus se estremece de deseo al sentir el anhelo con el que Sirius lo toca y lo besa y, aunque le duele cada músculo, si él se lo pidiera, en ese mismo instante se estiraría sobre el colchón y le dejaría hacer con su cuerpo lo que quisiera.

-Sirius… -musita anhelante, queriendo olvidarse del dolor de sus músculos porque puede sentir el deseo de Sirius empapando cada beso, cada suspiro, cada caricia.

Remus toma su rostro entre sus manos y vuelve a besarlo en los labios, jalándolo y llevándolo consigo, mientras hace amago de tenderse nuevamente sobre la cama.

_Ven..., ven conmigo, Sirius. Haré lo que sea por ti. Haré lo que tú quieras…_

-No…, no, Moony –dice Sirius entre beso y beso- No es necesario que…

-Pero, si tú quieres, yo podría…

-Sé que podrías… -dice, apartándose un poco y mirándolo con un cariño descomunal-, pero también sé que estás agotado. Además has dicho que te gustaría una ducha tibia…

-Bueno, sí, pero también quiero comp… ¡Sirius!

Remus tiene que echarle los brazos al cuello y sujetarse con fuerza cuando, sin darle oportunidad alguna de decir nada más, Sirius lo levanta en brazos y, sosteniéndolo con firmeza, se encamina con él hacia la ducha.

-De acuerdo, estoy agotado -admite Remus, haciendo un ligero mohín de resignación con los labios mientras apoya cariñosamente la cabeza sobre su hombro- Pero aún puedo sostenerme y moverme por mi propio pie, ¿sabes?

Sirius sonríe y, sin decir palabra, lo aferra aún más entre sus brazos apretándolo suavemente contra su pecho (como si fuera un tesoro sumamente preciado) para dejarle bien claro que no piensa soltarlo. A Remus, por supuesto, le enamora inmensamente ese gesto cargado de silencioso afecto, y lo corresponde besándole muy tiernamente el cuello mientras musita un cariñoso _Te quiero_. La luz del medio día (que está colándose a raudales a través de las vaporosas cortinas blancas del ventanal que conduce al balcón) baña ambos cuerpos desnudos cuando Sirius pasa de largo rumbo a la ducha luciendo en los labios una leve sonrisa. Una sonrisa que se ensancha cuando piensa en lo que Remus estuvo a punto de hacer; a pesar de sentirse completamente fulminado, Remus estaba dispuesto a hacer el amor con él de nueva cuenta, seguramente porque percibió que era lo que él, Sirius, su pareja única y su máxima prioridad, ansiaba.

Lo que Remus no sabe aún es que _todo_ lo que _Remus_ quiera, necesite, desee o ansíe; _todo_ lo que anhele, sueñe, prefiera o apetezca (sea posible o no posible) es también la máxima prioridad de Sirius. Y que Sirius hará todo, cualquier cosa, lo posible y lo no posible, lo que sea (como poner los deseos de Remus por encima de los suyos) para verlo contento.

Sí, Sirius hará _todo_ para hacerlo feliz. Hará _lo posible y lo no posible_ para complacerlo. Hará _cualquier cosa_ para hacerlo sonreír. Hará _lo que sea_ para protegerlo. Y lo hará porque hay algo que ningún manual sobre licantropía avanzada dice, y es que: No solamente el licántropo encuentra a quien se convierte en su pareja única; a esa persona por quien el humano dará _todo_ de sí y por quien el lobo peleará, sangrará y matará si es necesario. No, no solo el licántropo se compromete hasta ese grado; _también_ su pareja lo hace. Y así como el licántropo será capaz de dar la vida por el bienestar de su pareja, _también_ su pareja entregará el alma entera para lograr la felicidad del licántropo.

_Esa bola de druidas cabrones que escribieron pilas y pilas de manuales en realidad no sabían nada de nada_ piensa Sirius _Es evidente que nunca amaron de verdad._

Sí, no solo Remus será capaz de dar su vida por el bienestar de Sirius, también Sirius entregará su alma entera para lograr la felicidad de Remus.

**Continuará… **

**Como siempre estoy deseando saber qué piensan, qué opinan, qué sienten…, así que ¡REVIEWS! **

**Ah, una cosa más; ¿alguien quiere escena en la ducha o me voy directo con el final? (hablen ahora o callen para siempre ;D)**


	11. Chapter 11

**Algo más que sólo amistad.**

**Capítulo 11.**

Siempre le ha gustado tomar duchas largas. Especialmente después de que la luna llena ha pasado, cuando todo en él es cansancio puro, músculos doloridos, y piel marcada por cicatrices imborrables que claman por el bálsamo que el agua tibia les ofrece. Para ello, el baño de los prefectos (con su enorme piscina rodeada por decenas de grifos dorados que salpican chorros de agua templada a diferentes temperaturas, su amplísima variedad de geles aromáticos y aceites balsámicos, y su ambiente solitario) siempre ha sido el refugio ideal.

Siempre…, hasta ahora.

Ahora no hay piscina de agua templada y deliciosa ni grifos elegantes ni tampoco una surtida variedad de geles y aceites. Ahora solo está la ducha de la humilde posada londinense. Un espacio pequeño, sencillo, enmarcado en azulejos deslustrados. Un espacio carente por completo de elegancia, donde se usa porcelana vieja y opaca en la que solo queda un poco de gel de ducha barato.

Pero a Remus no le importa.

Esta vez no hay piscina, no hay decenas de grifos dorados, no hay geles aromáticos ni aceites balsámicos. Y a Remus no le importa porque tampoco hay soledad. Ahora, entre los cálidos y firmes brazos de Sirius, no es él mismo quien en solitario intenta lamer y olvidar las cicatrices provocadas por la luna (porque esta vez no hay cicatrices con sabor a luna). Esta vez, lo que hay (lo que Remus siente y lo _único_ que quiere sentir), en cada centímetro de su piel y más adentro (mucho más adentro), es _Sirius_.

Antes, sobre la cama, todo él había sido tocado por la pasión de una estrella indomable. Por dentro y por fuera. Y ha quedado marcado para siempre por ella.

Y ahora todo él huele a Sirius. Su piel, su sangre, su pelo, su carne, su boca, su alma entera. _Todo_.

Todo lo que es _Remus_ está impregnado de ese aroma a noche cuajada de estrellas. A bosque húmedo y quidditch. A sándalo. A chico. A Sirius.

Porque ahora no son dos. Ahora son uno.

* * *

El agua tibia cae lenta y constante.

Ambos chicos se besan despacio (solo roces amorosos de labios suaves) mientras, entre la espuma, las manos de Sirius acarician con sumo cuidado piel y cicatrices (palpando con cariño y reverencia, lavando con cuidado y devoción, queriendo eliminar cualquier rastro de dolor o cansancio en sus músculos) haciendo que Remus se sienta liviano, a gusto, relajado. Sirius le toca y le besa suavemente, y Remus, abrazado a su cuerpo, con los ojos cerrados, le devuelve cada beso impregnando cada uno de ellos con suspiros leves y agradecidos; luego se aparta un poco pero sin soltarle y se queda aspirando aire a milímetros de él sintiendo cómo va reconstruyéndole beso a beso y toque a toque.

Hay espuma resbalando del cabello de Remus, espuma que también borbotea sensual y deliciosa sobre los hombros de Sirius, sobre su torso y entre los muslos de ambos, limpiando sus cuerpos al mismo tiempo que el ambiente se llena de un suave aroma a manzanas frescas. Pero más allá de ese aroma, en el trasfondo de todo, huele a amor y deseo, a ansias y pasión, huele a _Sirius_ y _Remus_. Sirius busca sentir a Remus mientras ahoga suspiros anhelantes contra la sien y la mejilla derecha e insinuando su cuerpo contra él. Entre la espuma y el agua tibia lo roza suave, lento y muy cadenciosamente (con los labios, con las manos, con la nariz, con el abdomen, con las caderas, con todo lo que tiene) y Remus se siente arder como fuego puro porque ahora el mínimo toque de ese cuerpo marcado por músculos firmes y poderosos contra el suyo le está incendiando el alma con un calor ardiente que lo recorre entero abrasando en su recorrido los restos de cansancio que habían sobrevivido a los besos suaves y los roces amorosos de Sirius.

Entre tanto una etérea cortina de vapor se ha ido levantando poco a poco envolviendo el reducido espacio de la ducha, provocando que ambos cuerpos exuden minúsculas perlas de sudor que al resbalar van y se combinan con las que el agua va dejando sobre la piel. Y es que, además del calor producido por la calidez del agua, está ese calor que nace en lo más profundo de cada uno y que se revuelve entre la pasión y el deseo provocado por los besos y el roce de los cuerpos. Sirius siente estallar ese calor delicioso y enloquecedor allí donde Remus le besa o le toca. Lo siente extenderse furiosamente como relámpagos de fuego por todo su cuerpo, excitándolo intensamente cuando Remus lo lleva a dar bruscamente con la espalda contra el azulejo (abriendo con ese movimiento, sin darse cuenta y sin que les importe a ninguno de los dos, aún más el grifo del agua), besándolo con más anhelo aún, apretando su cuerpo contra el suyo mientras sus dedos (esos dedos largos y elegantes que tanto le fascinan) se entierran, posesivos y fuertes, en sus nalgas.

El agua tibia, mientras tanto, se descontrola completamente, y cae ahora en forma de goterones que salpican furiosamente en todas direcciones, presagiando así el aguacero de pasión que se avecina.

* * *

Siempre le ha gustado tomar duchas cortas. Especialmente por causa de su carácter impaciente, acelerado, e impulsivo. En los vestuarios del campo de quidditch siempre era una ducha rápida y luego el salto al terreno de juego con el cuerpo lleno de adrenalina y emoción. Algunas veces también, mientras se sacaba la camisa y la corbata del uniforme, atravesaba corriendo (veloz, desbocado, alegre) los terrenos, y se lanzaba de cabeza a las frescas aguas del lago para aliviar con un breve chapuzón el sofocón que traían consigo los días veraniegos tremendamente calurosos. Siempre rápido, siempre acelerado, siempre impaciente.

Siempre…, hasta ahora.

Ahora Sirius, aunque se siente arder, gira la manija haciendo que el agua de la ducha (que hasta hace unos segundos salpicaba furiosamente por todos los rincones) gotee lánguidamente sobre el suelo. Y es que ahora no siente esa necesidad imperiosa de darse una ducha corta y terminar cuanto antes. No, no quiere terminar, no quiere que esto de tener a Remus _así_ junto a él termine. No quiere soltarlo, no quiere dejarlo ir. El cuerpo de Remus está caliente, casi enfebrecido de pasión; y esa fiebre y ese calor que desprende amenaza con consumir la frágil cordura de Black.

Pero a Sirius no le importa.

Esta vez no hay una ducha rápida, no hay un breve chapuzón, no hay agua fresca. Y a Sirus no le importa porque lo único que anhela ahora es hacer estallar de nuevo esa pasión ardiente que es Remus, desea hacer arder en fuego puro ese calor que le contagia con cada beso, con cada roce y con cada caricia. Esta vez, lo que hay (lo que Sirius siente y lo _único_ que quiere sentir), en cada centímetro de su piel y más adentro (mucho más adentro), es _Remus_.

Antes, sobre la cama, todo él había sido tocado por la pasión del lobo salvaje. Por dentro y por fuera. Y ha quedado marcado para siempre por ella.

Y ahora todo él huele a Remus. Su piel, su sangre, su pelo, su carne, su boca, su alma entera. _Todo_.

Todo lo que es _Sirius_ está impregnado de ese aroma a pergamino nuevo. A luna y tierra húmeda. A chocolate caliente. A chico. A Remus.

Porque ahora no son dos. Ahora son uno.

* * *

Los besos de Remus ya no son suaves. Ahora están impregnados de un hambre voraz que Sirius siente incluso en la ruda manera en la que los largos dedos se entierran en sus nalgas. Al sentir esa rudeza apasionada, la naturaleza impaciente y acelerada de Sirius se agita intensamente en su interior porque la pasión que Remus le provoca lo excita hasta el punto de hacerlo _ansiar_ hundirse de nuevo en él y sentir esa deliciosa estrechez recibiendo una y otra vez su carne palpitante. Lo desea _tanto_ que es hasta físicamente doloroso contener sus ansias por él pero, a pesar del gran esfuerzo que supone, Sirius se obliga a contenerse porque le basta mirarse en esos ojos que brillan salvajes e indomables (ambos iris completamente llenos de ese precioso dorado que lo enloquece) para saber que esta vez no será él quien llevará las riendas, sino Remus.

Sirius, por supuesto, no está acostumbrado a que alguien le imponga un mandato o una voluntad; sin embargo, tiene que admitir que, si bien el Remus apasionado, dispuesto y entregado lo enloquece completamente, este Remus apasionado, fuerte y rudo también le gusta muchísimo. Es un Remus que entierra los dedos en su carne con mucha fuerza, que lo besa con ansia desmedida. Con deseo. Con pasión. Con amor. Y que, cuando no está besándolo, está lamiéndolo o mordiéndolo o gimiéndole su deseo y voluntad al oído con palabras y frases poéticamente sensuales…

_Tócame más… Acaricia mi carne hasta que logres sentir mi alma elevándose entre tus dedos. _

…, deseo y voluntad envueltos en una voz deliciosamente grave y persuasiva que dispara en Sirius el afán inmediato de querer complacerlo.

_Bésame más, Sirius… Devórame el cuerpo entero con tus labios exquisitos y bebe de entre mis piernas hasta embriagarte de mí_.

-Dime que… quieres hacerlo -Remus suspira y sigue gimiendo al oído de Sirius- Dime que quieres acariciarme… hasta sentirme… el alma… -respira agitado e intercala besos voraces con mordidas llenas de deseo (muerde los labios, el mentón, el cuello y los hombros de Sirius) y sus palabras se confunden con los suspiros y la voz de Sirius (que susurra desesperadamente _Quiero hacerlo, sí que quiero… Me muero por sentirte, Rem_)mientras lo toca y lo acaricia con fuerza buscando llegar más allá de su piel y tocar su alma misma_._

-Dime que… quieres besarme –vuelve a pedir el apasionado licántropo, y Sirius musita _mmmsí, sssí quiero _mientras sus manos fuertes acompañan el recorrido de su boca que, después de haber lamido la sobresaliente nuez del largo cuello, ya está besando y mordiendo los endurecidos pezones del blanco pecho cuajado de cicatrices.

-Voy a devorarte entero, Remus... –sentencia Sirius y su lengua ansiosa roza el abdomen y su boca ávida llena de saliva la cuenca del ombligo mientras Remus apuña los ojos y se muerde los labios con fuerza para contener el deseo enorme que amenaza con consumirlo antes de tiempo. Y tiene que hacer un segundo esfuerzo (esta vez para no gemir desesperado) cuando los besos suaves de su chico invaden los prominentes huesos de sus caderas provocándole un delicioso cosquilleo al tiempo que Sirius las estrecha con fuerza entre sus manos.

Los dedos de Sirius encajan otra vez perfectamente en esas antiguas marcas rojizas que se dibujan en la suave carne de las nalgas de Remus (marcas que Sirius creó y que está decidido a perpetuar) mientras se arrodilla completamente frente a él.

Levantando suavemente la cabeza fija su mirada gris en el rostro contraído de Remus.

-Abre los ojos, Rem. Quiero que mires.

Remus obedece y ambas miradas se encuentran. Sirius le sonríe con esa sonrisa de "_Juro solemnemente que mis intenciones no son buenas_" y el corazón de Remus se acelera y tamborilea desbocado. Entonces Sirius, mojándose ligeramente los labios (tal como haría si estuviera a punto de probar su postre favorito), mira la majestuosa erección del joven licántropo completamente rígida y palpitante. Su propio miembro reacciona tensándose dolorosamente de deseo ante la hermosa y excitante visión pero Sirius lo ignora concentrando todos sus sentidos en una sola idea…

-Voy a beber de entre tus piernas –susurra con voz grave y profunda- hasta embriagarme de ti, Remus.

* * *

Fondos luminosos que se transforman en oscuridad profunda. Oscuridad profunda que estalla en vistosos colores. Negro, canela, gris azulado, rojo. Colores que se rompen en miles de chispas llameantes y se derraman dejando tras de sí solo el gris azulado profundo y brillante salpicado de tintes de violeta.

_Sirius._

Alucina. Cierra los ojos y no hace más que alucinar. Trata de respirar y siente que se ahoga. Sabe que está de pie en la ducha pero siente que flota y se eleva siempre cada vez mas. Cada vez que Sirius lame, cada vez que Sirius succiona, cada vez que Sirius le hace hundirse en su garganta una y otra vez.

Sirius está haciéndole mil y un maravillas increíbles con la lengua y él ya no siente el piso ni cree que el aire que aspira a bocanadas vaya a ser suficiente para llenarle los pulmones y oxigenarle la sangre y el cerebro.

_SiriusSiriusSiriusss._

Está ardiendo y su corazón se agita desesperado dentro de su pecho. Sirius va a matarlo de placer si sigue lamiendo y succionando así. Remus está bastante seguro de eso. Va a caer muerto de un paro cardiaco en cualquier momento porque Sirius no tiene piedad alguna. Su lengua es hábil y se desliza llena de saliva a lo largo de su erección como una serpiente que lo envenena de un placer exquisito. Es absolutamente alucinante. Su boca es deliciosamente cálida y suave y, _merlinbendito,_ no se cansa de succionar. Y su garganta es tan delirantemente caliente y profunda que Remus siente que no podrá soportar llegar a sus profundidades sin caer, mínimo, desmayado.

En un afán de apaciguar el calor ardiente que siente enciende a tientas el agua de la ducha, pero el frescor del agua no es capaz de apagar el fuego interno de su alma que arde voraz y poderoso. Ese fuego, esas ganas de estallar en mil pedazos y consumirse de placer es increíblemente intenso. Es delirante. Es irreal. Y Sirius lo vuelve todo aún más increíble, delirante e irreal cuando le aprieta las nalgas con anhelo y luego sus largos dedos bajan hasta los muslos acariciándolos posesivamente mientras su boca no se cansa de ser la fuente de su perdición.

Pero es curioso que, a pesar de sentirse completamente incapaz de aguantar tan deliciosa y enloquecedora tortura, Remus no quiere que Sirius pare. Quiere que lo lleve hasta el límite. Quiere que vuelva a romperlo de puro placer. Quiere que lo fulmine entero. Así que, decidido a saltar al abismo de placer y locura que le espera en el fondo de la garganta de Sirius, apoya firmemente la espalda contra la pared, abre un poco más las piernas, entierra suavemente su mano derecha en la húmeda y espesa cabellera negra de Sirius, y comienza a marcar un ritmo más acelerado.

Sirius, desde luego, le sigue sin ningún problema, completamente dispuesto a complacerlo porque nada lo apasiona ni lo enciende ni lo enloquece tanto como sentir a Remus apasionado, encendido y enloquecido sólo por él; y nada (absolutamente nada) le hace más feliz que ver a Remus contento, plenamente satisfecho y feliz gracias a él. Así que se vuelve mucho más osado y lo engulle entero deseando con ansias sacarle hasta la última gota mientras sus agiles dedos acarician muy suavemente cada testículo para darle aún más placer. Remus jadea y gime desesperadamente apasionado al sentirlo y es justo entonces que empieza a estremecerse cada vez más intensa e incontrolablemente. El orgasmo está a nada de llegar. Remus ya puede sentirlo. Exquisito. Enloquecedor. Devastador. Lo siente estallar al mismo tiempo y en todas partes. Lo siente estallar en cada una de sus células y dentro de la boca de Sirius. La explosión de placer es tan exquisita, enloquecedora y devastadora que su corazón, su cerebro, su cuerpo entero y su alma misma colapsan sin remedio hundiéndolo en un estado sublime de extasis absoluto, uno donde nada tiene sentido excepto _Sirius _(Sirius y su olor. Sirius y su boca. Sirius y sus manos recorriendo sus muslos, subiendo y bajando. Sirius bebiendo de él sin reparo alguno). Y cuando al final Remus siente las piernas, los brazos, y el cuerpo entero incapaces de contenerlo y sostenerlo, cuando siente que se rompe en mil pedazos de puro placer, es Sirius quien lo sostiene.

El agua fresca sigue cayendo empapándolo todo mientras el fulminado lobo trata de recuperar la respiración. Remus tiene los ojos abiertos y suspira complacido con una sonrisa satisfecha. Sirius, de pie delante de él, sigue sosteniéndolo, evitando que sus pedazos caigan y terminen de estrellarse por completo contra las baldosas. La larga cabellera negra escurre, la piel canela se perla de agua una y otra vez, y los ojos grises brillan exactamente igual que cuando ha cometido alguna ingeniosa travesura. En los labios rojos todavía hay restos de semen que Sirius aún saborea como si de su bebida favorita se tratara, y una sonrisa resplandeciente. Está más guapo que nunca y sexy a rabiar. Mirándolo, Remus piensa que es realmente afortunado de tenerlo.

_Sí, eres muy afortunado, Lupin._

Ajeno a los pensamientos de Remus, Sirius roza juguetonamente la punta de su nariz con la del lobo.

-Creo que ni en Las Tres Escobas ni en Cabeza de Puerco podrán fabricar nada más embriagante y delicioso que tú, Remus. No, ni en mil años -reflexiona, la voz más grave y profunda de lo normal gracias al roce continuo aplicado en la garganta- Desde hoy tú eres mi bebida y mi comida favorita, Lupin.

Por toda respuesta Remus se lanza a besarlo invadiéndole la boca sin reparo alguno, enterrando sus manos con toda la fuerza que puede en los músculos firmes de la espalda y pegando su cuerpo al suyo consiguiendo que ambos miembros se froten ligeramente uno contra el otro. Remus, desde luego, ya está más que satisfecho pero al sentir el roce, Sirius deja escapar un vibrante jadeo y es entonces que Remus se da cuenta de su estado de excitación.

Una sonrisa traviesa se dibuja en los labios del joven prefecto y, con los ojos dorados brillando de complicidad, se arrodilla sin dudarlo ante su pareja absolutamente dispuesto a llevarlo por el mismo camino de placer y locura que recién él experimentó.

* * *

El agua tibia vuelve a caer lenta y constante.

Remus está de pie nuevamente y Sirius (completamente feliz y satisfecho después de haber experimentado un alucinante paraíso de placer en el fondo de esa garganta hecha de seda) desliza sus manos a lo largo de la piel marcada de cicatrices llevándose los restos de espuma mientras Remus hace lo propio con la espuma que borbotea entre la larga cabellera negra.

Sin prisas se lavan mutuamente entre sonrisas furtivas y miradas amorosas. Al final, cuando el grifo del agua tibia se apaga por fin, ambos se secan uno al otro y después de vestirse salen del cuarto de baño.

**Continuará...**

**N/A: **Ando de arriba a abajo y no puedo creer que haya terminado esto en menos de tres días. Como sea, espero que hayan disfrutado muchísimo este capítulo (que, por cierto, va dedicado para todas aquellas personas que han pedido la escena de la ducha *Chicas, espero que la hayan gozado tanto como yo ;D*, pero va con una dedicatoria aún más especial para mi querida **Daia Black** *Amiga, quiero que sepas que sigo pensando en ti y deseando con todas mis fuerzas que cada día vayas a mejor. Este trocito de fic -que espero te encante- va acompañado de un abrazo cariñosísimo y muchos dedales. Disfrutalo ;)*, y para la fabulosa **WhiteSatellite** *Sé que este capítulo ha llegado bastante tarde para tu cumple así que tómalo como mi pequeño presente navideño. Espero que te haya gustado muchísimo más de lo que te gusta el pastel de fudge ;D*).

Btw, ya no queda mucho para el final. De nuevo quiero agradecer a todas por sus reviews para el capítulo 10 y por su infinita paciencia para conmigo :D. Y mil gracias también para toooodas aquellas personas que leen y ponen éste y otros de mis fics entre sus favoritos pero aún no se animan a dejar review (¡Vamos, chicas, que no muerdo!). Como siempre quiero saber qué piensan, qué sienten, qué les ha gustado y qué no… En pocas palabras: **REVIEWS!**

¡Felices fiestas a todas y nos leemos pronto! ;)


	12. Chapter 12

**Algo más que sólo amistad.**

**Capítulo 12.**

El viejo reloj de pared que cuelga junto a la pequeña ventana deja escapar tres suaves campanadas, y Remus, que arregla el nudo de su corbata frente al espejo, frunce levemente el ceño pensando en el par de billetes de tren que aguardan en el bolsillo de su chaqueta y que en ese momento ya no sirven para viajar porque irremediablemente han perdido el Expreso del medio día.

_Un billete de tren no cuesta unos cuantos sickles de plata -_se lamenta en silencio. Un claro tinte de reproche brilla en los ojos salpicados por miles de motitas doradas de su reflejo. Remus suspira desalentado-_ Y he dejado perder no solo un billete, sino dos…_

Preocupado, el joven lobo se recrimina mentalmente pues sabe muy bien que sus recursos económicos son bastante limitados y no está en condiciones para darse el lujo de dejar perder un par de billetes de tren solo porque sí. Sin embargo, a pesar de ser muy consciente de eso, Remus es incapaz de pasar de la preocupación al remordimiento, e incluso él mismo se sorprende al ver que su gesto en el espejo cambia por completo de la preocupación a la alegría cuando recuerda la razón que lo hizo perder ese tren. Sí, le basta recordar las caricias y los besos amorosos e intensos de Sirius, la manera tan apasionada en la que se entregaron el uno al otro, y los posteriores largos y deliciosos minutos en la ducha para saber que ni en un millón de años podría sentir remordimiento o pesar alguno por haberse quedado con Sirius en la posada en vez de haber partido en el Expreso del medio día. Así que, después de sonreírle alegremente a su reflejo, se apresura a terminar de atar su corbata y se gira caminando en dirección a su pequeña maleta en busca de su cartera, rogando a Merlín encontrar más de uno o dos galeones extras en su interior con los que poder adquirir un nuevo par de billetes de tren.

Rebusca en cada uno de los pequeños bolsillos y cierres de su gastada cartera con afán. Nada. Todo lo que puede contar dentro de ellos son unas cuantas libras esterlinas, una veintena de knuts y un solitario sickle. Ni un solo galeón. Pero Remus no tiene tiempo para desalentarse de nuevo porque en ese justo momento Sirius abre la puerta de la habitación y se cuela por ella (la larga melena negra atada en una media coleta, una chaqueta oscura con vivos rojizos en los costados abierta por el frente dejando ver la blanca camiseta con cuello en V, jeans descoloridos y algo rotos de las rodillas, un par de botines negros, y una sonrisa resplandeciente que apareció en sus labios en cuanto sus ojos grises se cruzaron con la mirada dorada). Remus tiene que esforzarse enormemente para no suspirar y derretirse como una colegiala enamorada cuando mira esa sonrisa encantadora y el galante guiño que viene después.

-¡Por Circe, estoy hecho una nena! -exclama Sirius, bufando entre divertido y dramático mientras se quita la chaqueta. Después lanza ésta y las llaves de la habitación que lleva en la mano sobre el sofá.

-¿Por qué dices eso? –pregunta el castaño, completamente sorprendido y con la sonrisa aún prendida en sus labios rojos, mientras lo mira dirigirse hacia él.

Sirius está sobre Remus en dos zancadas. Quitándole descaradamente la cartera de entre las manos y lanzándola de nuevo a la maleta, le rodea la parte baja de la espalda con un solo brazo buscando tenerlo más cerca aún, clava la nariz en su cuello aspirando profundamente _¡Mmmm, Remus, hueles delicioso!, _lo lame un poco y luego roza sus labios carnosos contra los rojos del joven lobo, tentándolos con esa sensualidad y esa pasión innata con la que hace todo lo que hace.

-Porque ha sido entrar y mirarte sonreír –musita con su voz grave y deliciosa- y he tenido que hacer un gran esfuerzo para no suspirar y derretirme como una colegiala enamorada -confiesa Sirius sin pizca de vergüenza. La sorpresa en los ojos dorados hace que estos se desorbiten un poco más mientras Sirius vuelve a bufar, divertido- ¡Le parecerá muy bonito lo que ha hecho conmigo, señor Lupin!

Remus deja escapar una risita leve que termina convirtiéndose en una sonora carcajada pues es completamente consciente de lo _cursi _que es tal sensación y que ambos la hayan sentido al volver a mirarse uno al otro después de haber pasado tan solo poco más de media hora sin verse pero, siendo honesto consigo mismo (y con su propio corazón que, dicho sea de paso, se ha calentado suavemente por la curiosa coincidencia), que la situación sea cursi le importa un vil cuerno. Y eso es precisamente lo más hilarante porque, vamos, no es que él las haya leído alguna vez pero está seguro que ni en las más aclamadas historias románticas publicadas en Corazón de Bruja hay tal nivel de cursilería. Y que esté comprobando que en la vida real, más específicamente en _su_ vida, sí lo hay y que le importa más bien poco la etiqueta, es lo que le hace soltar la carcajada.

-Muy bonito, sí -dice Remus, entre risas, siguiéndole el juego a Sirius- Sobretodo porque me ha pasado exactamente igual, señor Black -añade como si nada.

Sirius lo mira simuladamente anonadado.

-¡Pues vaya par de nenazas que estamos hechos! -bufa con tono irónico al tiempo que Remus vuelve a reír- James estará encantado, seguro.

-Absolutamente encantado -sentencia Remus, capturando entre sus dientes el labio inferior de Sirius y mordiéndolo lenta y suavemente.

Entre risas comparten un beso profundo, de lenguas que se rozan con afán y cariño, y labios que no se cansan jamás de unirse una y otra vez.

-¿Qué ha pasado con los cafés y los panecillos? –pregunta Remus cuando se separan y por fin logra apartar la mirada de los hipnóticos ojos grises de Sirius para mirar hacia la mesa vacía- ¿No has logrado encontrar a la viejecita?

Apenas salir de la ducha, Sirius había insistido en ir al café de la esquina y buscar a la amable viejecita que le había vendido el par de cafés y los panecillos rellenos para, supuestamente, remplazar las bebidas frías y los panecillos ya duros que, antes, habían dejado completamente olvidados sobre la mesa.

-En realidad no he ido a buscar café -confiesa Sirius- Ese ha sido solo el pretexto que necesitaba para salir y comprar esto.

Entre los dedos de Sirius, Remus puede ver un par de billetes de tren con destino a Hogsmeade marcados con el horario de salida vespertino. El de después de la hora del té en Londres.

-Pero, Sirius, ¿por qué lo has hecho? -protesta el castaño con un tinte de reproche severo en la voz- Ya iba a encargarme de eso. No era necesario que tú…

-Sí, sí era necesario, Rem -lo corta Sirius colocando un par de dedos sobre los labios del lobo- No creas que no sé que solo te quedan unos cuantos knuts en la cartera. Y lo hice porque tú ya has tenido más que suficiente. Has pagado tu billete de tren para venir a Londres, y también los gastos del funeral de tu madre. Encima, te pusiste muy necio cuando quise pagar una habitación mucho más grande y confortable e insististe en que alquiláramos esta; luego, para colmo ni siquiera me dejaste pagar el alquiler. Ah, y también pagaste los billetes de vuelta que ya perdimos…

-Hice todo eso porque era… es mi responsabilidad, Sirius -alega Remus firmemente, apartando con suavidad los dedos de Sirius de sus labios- Soy yo quien debe hacer frente a todos esos gastos y tú no vas a…

-No voy a dejar que lo hagas solo -ataja Sirius, volviendo a colocar sus dedos sobre los labios de Remus- Aunque insistas en hacerlo no es justo que tú cargues con todo y me dejes de lado. Por si no lo sabías no vine a Londres solo para hacer el papel de tu Dama de Compañía. Vine para respaldarte en todo lo que necesites y eso incluye cosas que tienen que ver con galeones. Pero si te pones necio y no quieres aceptar mi ayuda económica entonces me obligas a actuar por mi cuenta e inventarme excusas para salir a conseguir lo que necesitamos. Ahora, yo juraré solemnemente no volver a actuar a tus espaldas –añade con tono grave y digno queriendo zanjar el asunto- si tú juras solemnemente que de ahora en adelante no serás tan terco y que me dejarás ayudarte con los gastos.

-Ahora resulta que soy terco -murmura Remus poniendo los ojos en blanco con gesto exasperado mientras retira de nueva cuenta, suavemente, los dedos de Sirius de sus labios.

-¿Es que creías que besar tan deliciosamente bien y ser enloquecedoramente atractivo y sexy, adorable a morir y adictivo a rabiar son tus cualidades más sobresalientes, Moony dulzura? Pues lamento profundamente desengañarte. También eres encantadoramente orgulloso y terrrrrrrrrrco, Lupin.

-Mira tú quien fue a hablar…

-¡Remus Lupin, jura por tu honor de _Marauder_! -exige Sirius con testarudez. Su antebrazo derecho a la altura de la cintura espera con la palma de la mano completamente abierta.

Sostienen una férrea e intensa guerra de miradas que dura más de un minuto pero en la que Remus no logra prevalecer a pesar de sus esfuerzos.

-De acuerdo…

Resignado y prácticamente en contra de su voluntad, Remus levanta el antebrazo izquierdo.

-Hablas de mí pero tú eres aún más obstinado que yo. Odiosamente obstinado, ¿lo sabías?

Los carnosos labios de Sirius se curvan en una sonrisa traviesa y satisfecha cuando el antebrazo izquierdo del lobo se aferra a su antebrazo derecho.

-Yo, Sirius Black, juro solemnemente por mi honor de _Marauder_ –anuncia Sirius, la voz solemne, grave y respetuosa- que no volveré a actuar a espaldas de Remus Lupin.

Ambos brazos, blanca piel contra piel canela, se rozan y enlazan uno al otro con tal fuerza que los dedos de Remus dejan marcas rojizas en la piel de Sirius y viceversa.

-Yo, Remus Lupin, juro solemnemente por mi honor de _Marauder_ –anuncia Remus, la voz solemne, firme y respetuosa- que intentaré no ser tan terco.

-Y…

Remus bufa.

-Y… aceptaré la ayuda económica que Sirius Black me ofrezca, pero lo haré únicamente cuando sea imperiosamente _necesario_ -enfatiza Remus con un tono terminante y una mirada dura que no dejan lugar a discusión. Luego, como si no pudiera resistirse, se aclara la garganta suavemente y, con un tono mucho más jovial y una sonrisa inocente, añade:- Sólo espero que ese "No volveré a actuar a espaldas de Remus Lupin" que tan solemnemente Sirius Black ha jurado no se refiera también a actividades relacionadas con el sexo.

Los ojos grises se desorbitan sorprendidos y divertidos a la vez que Sirius ríe estruendosamente ante la perspicaz observación.

-No, desde luego que no, señor Lupin. Mantener sexo con usted es una actividad que está completa y terminantemente excluida de mi juramento solemne, por supuesto.

-Bien -concuerda Remus, contento, mirándolo fijamente a los ojos- Entonces, ¿quiere el señor Black sellar el juramento con las condiciones que ya he anunciado?

Sirius lo mira con seriedad absoluta. Reflexiona. Al final sonríe evidentemente complacido.

Ambos brazos siguen firmemente enlazados uno con el otro. Remus espera recibir el abrazo fraternal que sella todo juramento solemne realizado entre _Marauders _pero, repentinamente, con un fuerte jalón, Sirius lo pega a su pecho sellando el juramento a su manera plantándole un beso hambriento y posesivo, mismo que el lobo corresponde con labios salvajes y ansiosos. En menos de nada están perdidos en una espiral de roces de lenguas y jadeos.

-Perfecto… -suspira Sirius cuando al fin el beso se rompe y logra respirar un poco- Por el momento me basta que aceptes mi ayuda económica por lo menos cuando sea imperiosamente necesario. Después, cuando terminemos Hogwarts y nos vayamos a vivir juntos, tendré los días con sus noches enteras para hacerte cambiar de opinión.

-¿Qué… has d-dicho?

La expresión en el rostro de Remus es de asombro total e incredulidad. Su voz suena nerviosa y agitada al mismo tiempo, y a Sirius no se le escapa que es por un par de palabras que con toda intención han salido de su boca y que aún parecen reverberar en el aire.

_Por favor, Remus no vayas a decir "No". Porfavorporfavorporfavor._

Había querido decirlo después de hacer el amor con él (cuando Remus habló de ellos como pareja, de _él_ como su pareja única y definitiva). Había querido decirlo camino a la ducha (cuando sabía ya que daría su alma entera por verlo feliz) y también después de la ducha (cuando confirmó que jamás podría querer a nadie como quería a Remus). Y cada vez que Remus lo miraba, cada vez que le sonreía, cada vez que lo abrazaba o lo besaba, Sirius había querido decirlo. Pero no lo había hecho porque un terror repentino, producto de la absurda y ridícula idea de que Remus dijera _No_,lo llenaba entero frenándole los labios cada vez (aún a pesar de _saber_ _perfectamente_ que, después de todo lo que han compartido y experimentado, la idea del _No_ era _completamente_ absurda y ridícula).

Y ahora, que al fin se lanzó y habló de _vivir juntos después de Hogwarts_ mandando al carajo la idea de que Remus pudiera decir _No_, siente que está a casi nada de volverse loco de ansiedad porque mira el desconcierto y la incredulidad plasmados en su rostro y _sabe_ que la posibilidad de la negativa está más que latente. Y si Remus dice _No, _no sabe qué hará. Supone que, entonces, sí que se volverá loco en serio porque de una cosa está completamente seguro y es que ya _no puede_ pasarla sin él, que necesita desesperadamente sentirlo _siempre_ cerca.

Por eso es que, mirándolo fijamente a los ojos, Sirius se acerca a él hasta que ambas frentes se rozan suavemente una contra la otra, completamente dispuesto a saltar al vacío y exponer su corazón entero.

-Te quiero, Remus Lupin –le confiesa por primera vez en voz alta, más nervioso de lo que jamás ha estado en toda su vida pero a la vez más seguro que nunca- Y quiero y necesito estar contigo porque ya estás marcado en mi piel, en mi carne, en mi sangre, en mi corazón, en mi alma, Remus… Somos uno ahora, tú y yo, y eso ya no cambiará, así que, después de Hogwarts quiero que nos vayamos a vivir juntos…

-…

-¿No dices nada? Por favor, Remus, dime algo… ¡Lo que sea!… Sólo no vayas a decir No… Por favor, no digas No…, _por favor… _-Las manos temblorosas aferran los mechones aún húmedos de la nuca del castaño. _¡Por Merlín, no puede ser! _Sirius bufa exasperado y ríe perplejo después- ¡Mírame, estoy temblando como un niño asustado, Lupin! Y ahora si tú dices No yo no sé qué…

-Si dijera No… -musita Remus, la voz envuelta en un manto de extraña calma mezclada con un temblor de emoción contenida, los ojos dorados intensamente clavados en los grises que titilan nerviosos y expectantes- … tendría que estar dispuesto a pasarla sin ti, y no puedo hacer eso… No podría aunque quisiera, Sirius.

Remus no dice más. No dice explícitamente _No_. No dice explícitamente _Sí_. Sólo sigue mirando fija e intensamente a Sirius. Los ojos dorados brillando con una luz extraña, los labios ligeramente resecos y blancos. Una desesperación poderosa y asfixiante se apodera del animago entonces porque en ese instante no está en condiciones para leer entre líneas. En ese instante todo lo que quiere oír de boca de Remus es un _Sí_ claro y rotundo.

-Entonces, eso significa… -intenta, nervioso y asustado, tratando de hacer que Remus se aclare, mientras a él el corazón le marcha a mil por hora y la sangre ruge violentamente en sus oídos.

Remus sonríe levemente con el corazón enternecido por Sirius, pero no dice nada. Sólo, repentinamente, lo aferra entre sus brazos y le asesta un beso. Y es el beso más dulce y el abrazo más cariñoso que Sirius ha sentido en toda su vida. Ambas caricias están llenas de una pasión dulce y un cariño tan intenso que hacen que se le erice completamente la piel. Y cuando Remus no deja de besarlo sino que, entre beso y beso, musita emocionado _Sí, Sirius, sí_, en el centro de su pecho estalla una emoción tan _increíblemente_ poderosa que Sirius no atina a comparar con absolutamente nada que haya sentido antes porque nunca antes había experimentado una emoción tan _intensa_ como esta. Trata de compararla con la emoción que le hace evocar a su _Patronus _pero no, no hay semejanza alguna porque ni siquiera la primera vez que vio el majestuoso Castillo de Hogwarts (con sus altas y hermosas torres de luces titilantes que brillaban como docenas de luciérnagas adormiladas entre las estrellas y la bruma fresca de la noche) y puso los pies en el vestíbulo lleno de luz (y percibió el embriagador aroma de la piedra antigua, de la madera imperecedera, de la tinta oscura, del pergamino nuevo, de la sabiduría milenaria, de la magia eterna) experimentó una emoción mínimamente parecida. Sí, aquella felicidad que sintió entonces era poderosa, intensa y magnifica, pero de ningún modo tiene punto de comparación con esto que está sintiendo ahora. Remus dice _Sí_, le besa amorosa e intensamente enterrando al mismo tiempo los dedos en su espalda con mucha fuerza, y Sirius se siente lleno de una felicidad _tan_ exultante, _tan_ magnifica y _tan_ desbordante que, está seguro, le haría evocar en ese instante al _Patronus_ más luminoso, centelleante y poderoso que jamás hubiera podido evocar antes.

Minutos enteros han pasado ya cuando un par de golpecillos resuenan sobre la puerta de madera, pero ninguno de los dos les presta atención. Remus, febrilmente apasionado, sigue pegado boca a boca con Sirius, y Sirius, más enamorado que nunca, sigue aferrándolo entre sus brazos. Pero los golpecillos resuenan dos veces más, cada vez con mayor intensidad y, por fin, los labios del lobo se apartan de súbito.

-¿Escuchaste… eso?

Sirius niega con la cabeza. Tiene los sentidos nublados de felicidad y no puede ni le interesa escuchar nada que no sea la respiración agitada de su lobo o su voz llamándolo y diciendo _Sí_. De hecho, le importa un vil carajo todo lo que no sea Remus y sus labios tocando los suyos, y odia con todo su ser los escasos centímetros que los separan, así que, ignorando completamente al mundo que sigue girando a su alrededor, vuelve a buscar su boca. Pero en ese instante Remus, sin soltarse de él, gira levemente la cabeza al escuchar un par de amortiguadas voces femeninas discutiendo en susurros agitados detrás de la puerta, y Sirius solo puede bufar y maldecirlas mentalmente con las blasfemias más escandalosas que conoce por robarle la atención y los besos apasionados de su chico.

-¡¿Qué crees que haces, Mel?! –musita apresuradamente una de ellas. Un tintineo de cristalería se deja oír- ¿Es que no ves que pueden estar ocupados? ¡Aléjate de aquí o le diré al señor Selway que estás molestando a sus huéspedes!

-¿Ocupados, dices? –responde la otra volviendo a golpear la puerta, la voz afectada por una risita desagradable- Si te refieres a lo que creo que te refieres, "ocupados" no es la palabra que debes usar, Ileen. Como sea, sería demasiado que hasta estas horas aún siguieran con… lo suyo. ¡Qué! No me mires así, que a mí me tiene sin cuidado lo que haga ese par de…

-Ya, claro -la corta, Ileen con toda intención, dejando la bandeja llena de floreros de cristal que lleva en las manos sobre la rustica mesa alta que adorna el pasillo- A ti te tiene sin cuidado, sí como no, Melanie. Si no recuerdo mal fuiste tú quien corrió escandalizada e histérica a enterar al señor Selway y a todos en la posada.

-Y si yo no recuerdo mal, Ileen, -escupe Melanie- de entre todos tú fuiste la primera en venir a pegar la oreja a la puerta para saciar tu morbo insano.

-¡Cómo te atreves, obtusa venenosa! Eso no es verdad. Apártate de ahí ahora mismo o te aparto yo.

-¿De qué diablos están hablando esas dos? -musita Sirius, desconcertado y molesto.

Remus niega con la cabeza sin decir nada pero, creyendo tener una leve idea de qué hablan (y esperando con todas sus fuerzas equivocarse), se acerca sigilosamente a la puerta con Sirius pisándole los talones y ambos se quedan escuchando con atención adivinando los jaloneos y empujones que están teniendo lugar del otro lado.

-¡Por todos los dioses, suéltame ya, Ileen! ¿Crees que estar aquí es agradable para mí? Si hasta me he prevenido antes de llamar a la puerta y, gracias al cielo, ya no escuché el repulsivo golpeteo de la cama contra la pared, tampoco los gritos obscenos, ni los asquerosos y desesperados gemidos de ese par de putos…

_¡Oh, por Merlín!_ piensa Remus, la boca seca a causa de la molestia y un vacío repentino en su estómago que lo deja sufriendo desagradables espasmos recurrentes. Su intuición, después de todo, no le había fallado.

Sirius, por otra parte, no es capaz de reaccionar a causa del intenso ataque de ira que lo ha asaltado. En menos de un segundo, su expresión ha cambiado del desconcierto, al hielo pétreo, y de ahí a la rabia incontenible. Los ojos dorados vuelan veloces hacia él y Remus ve que inhala y exhala agitado, apretando las mandíbulas y gruñendo como si fuera un perro furioso a punto de saltar y morder.

-¿Quién… ca…rajos… se… ha… cre…í…do?

Está tan furioso que escupe las palabras cortándolas al punto de que ni siquiera se entienden claramente. Sabiendo perfectamente lo que viene, Remus se apresura a aferrarlo fuertemente del brazo para contenerlo y evitar que abra la puerta de un tirón y haga que el mundo deje de existir para la tal Melanie. Sirius intenta protestar, pero sus labios son sellados inmediatamente por un par de dedos de Remus, y sus susurros llenos de ira se vuelven mudos e incomprensibles. Jala su brazo tratando de zafarse del fuerte agarre de Remus pero éste no cede, sólo niega vehementemente con la cabeza aferrándolo con más fuerza, y en sus labios silentes Sirius lee claramente _Ella no vale la pena. _

Mientras tanto, del otro lado de la puerta, las dos jóvenes mucamas siguen discutiendo.

-…Y para que te enteres de una vez, Ileen, no estoy aquí por mi gusto. Fue el señor Selway quien me mandó llamar al chico moreno. Al tal… Sirius Black -dice Melanie, checando el nombre escrito en la nota de cobro que tiene en la mano- ¡Qué lástima de chico!, ¿no lo crees? Es tan atractivo que podría tener a la chica que quisiera, pero ha venido a resultar que le van los hombres y es la pareja de ese castaño tan vulgarmente ordinario -añade despectivamente, con la malicia borboteando en el fondo de sus acuosos ojos verdes- ¿Me pregunto qué cosa especial habrá podido ver en él si es evidente que es un pobretón sin pizca de gracia? Esas cicatrices espantosas que le marcan el rostro opacan el escaso atractivo que pudiera llegar a tener y, además, ¿has visto que ojos más raros tiene y lo simple y desgarbado que es? ¡Encima, es un asqueroso desvergonzado! Todo el mundo le ha oído gritar y gemir como una mujerzuela…

Repentinamente, todos los floreros de cristal de la bandeja que está sobre la mesa alta saltan en pedazos. Ileen y Melanie los miran sorprendidas y desconcertadas sin imaginar que la causa del extraño percance es la intensa furia reprimida de Sirius que, buscando una vía de escape, empieza a manifestarse en latigazos de magia descontrolada. Ajenos a ello, del otro lado de la puerta, Sirius (ahora no solo con un par de dedos sino con la mano entera de Remus fuertemente apretada contra su boca y completamente sometido, pues Remus lo tiene firmemente sujeto, ya no de un solo brazo sino de ambos, contra su propio cuerpo con mucha fuerza) tiembla de pies a cabeza preso de una ira voraz. Forcejea insistentemente una y otra vez tratando de soltarse, maldiciendo al mismo tiempo y sin descanso a la chica y a toda su parentela mientras Remus, sonrojado de rabia y vergüenza por todo lo que ha dicho Melanie pero aún contenido, sigue sujetándolo sin dejar de susurrarle al oído _Basta, por favor, Sirius. Ella no vale la pena._

-Como sea… -sigue diciendo Melanie con tono desagradable, ignorando la bandeja llena de floreros rotos-, hace un rato ese Sirius Black salió a la calle, luego, al volver le hizo un encargo al señor Selway y ahora él me ha mandado que le informe que está listo. Si solamente pudiera evitar las náuseas que me atacan cada vez que golpeo la puer…

-¡Ya basta! –la corta Ileen con decisión, arrebatándole sin miramientos la nota de cobro de la mano- Si para ti no es agradable hacer tu trabajo solo porque se trata de un par de chicos que son pareja, yo lo haré en tu lugar. No te voy a permitir que les hagas pasar un mal rato.

-¡Oh, vaya!, ¿pero a ti quién te nombró la defensora de los putitos de mierda?

Ileen (y Remus, al otro lado de la puerta) tiene que jalar aire con mucha fuerza para seguir conteniéndose. Sirius, por su parte, aún contenido por Remus, forcejea con más ímpetu aun y sigue maldiciendo a Melanie en silencio; jurándose a sí mismo que, el día que algún infeliz bastardo se atreva a hablar de su lobo de esa manera otra vez, él se va a encargar de romperlo en mil pedazos.

-Me das lástima, Melanie. De verdad. Es una pena que seas tan cerrada y prejuiciosa. Es totalmente valido que no te agrade pero si no te agrada te das la vuelta y te callas la boca. No tienes por qué juzgar y criticar con tan mal afán. Ellos tienen tanto derecho como tú y yo a enam…

-¡Puaj! ¡Ahórrate tus discursos a favor, Ileen! -escupe la rubia conteniendo una náusea- Lo que esos chicos tienen es abo…

-Lo que hay entre ellos es amor.

-¡Por favor! -se burla Melanie con una risotada desagradable. Girándose, toma en sus manos la bandeja llena de floreros de cristal que Ileen había traído consigo. El tintineo de la cristalería rota reverbera alto y claro en el aire, pero no tan alto y claro como la última burla de la rubia mucama- ¿Tienes idea de lo estúpida y ridícula que suenas diciendo eso?

Ileen aprieta las mandíbulas con furia mientras la mira desaparecer en las escaleras que conducen al pequeño recibidor de la posada. Cuando los toscos pasos han dejado de resonar en el pasillo, la joven mucama aspira aire con fuerza, e intenta relajarse al tiempo que fija sus vivos ojos oscuros en la nota de cobro.

-Parece que la otra chica se ha marchado -musita Remus al oído de Sirius que aún se revuelve tratando de zafarse de él- Ahora, shhhh…, tranquilo, voy a soltarte, ¿de acuerdo?, pero tienes que prometerme que te quedarás quieto y no saldrás tras ella… ¿Lo prometes?

Sirius hace oídos sordos y continúa revolviéndose y jalando aire agitadamente porque de _ninguna manera_ está dispuesto a dejar ir a la tal Melanie así como así. Remus, sin embargo, no cede ni un milímetro sino que lo sujeta con más firmeza aún y se mantiene en sus trece de no soltarlo hasta que le prometa que se quedará tranquilo.

_¡¿Por qué maldita sea eres tan fuerte y testarudo, Lupin?!_

Al final, vencido por la obstinación del licántropo, Sirius deja de forcejear y resignado promete asintiendo levemente con la cabeza. Es entonces que Remus aparta la mano de su boca suavemente y le va soltando despacio.

-¿Estás bien? –pregunta Remus mientras le mira enderezarse y estirarse con cierto esfuerzo.

-Tengo los músculos demasiado tensos por tu agarre –se queja Sirius, frotándose con esfuerzo primero el brazo derecho con la mano izquierda y luego al contrario. Después trata de arreglar su camiseta blanca que ha quedado llena de arrugas mientras clava una mirada llena de reproche en los ojos dorados- ¿Dónde aprendiste a sujetar así a la gente, Lupin?

-Acabo de aprenderlo contigo –admite Remus con una sonrisa cándida sin amilanarse para nada ante la mirada dura de Sirius- Lo siento si me he pasado un poco pero conozco bien tu temperamento y, bueno, tenía que controlarte… Esa chica –agrega, soltando un profundo suspiro como si quisiera liberarse de una carga pesada- no valía la pena. Sus palabras son basura.

Sirius está mirándolo y se sorprende al ver que, irónicamente, el rostro de Remus se enciende intensamente cuando hace referencia a las palabras de Melanie y lo traiciona revelando que en realidad todo lo que ha dicho la chica, aunque lo cree basura y esté esforzándose por aparentar que no es importante, le ha calado profundo haciéndole sentir, a su pesar, muy avergonzado. Un repentino impulso asalta al animago entonces, uno que lo hace lanzarse sobre Remus para dejarle claros un par de puntos porque puede adivinar la clase de estragos que ese sentimiento de vergüenza puede dejarle.

-Escúchame bien, Lupin –sentencia, sus manos enredadas entre el cabello castaño, sus labios rozando los de Remus con un susurro vehemente- Más vale que realmente empieces a creerte de verdad que ella no vale la pena y que sus palabras son basura porque si no en este momento rompo mi promesa, voy a buscarla y la obligo a que se trague su basura mientras te suplica perdón de rodillas porque tú –sigue diciendo Sirius mientras su mano derecha se mueve y acaricia devotamente una de las largas cicatrices que cruzan la mejilla izquierda del lobo- no eres ordinario ni desgarbado ni ninguna de esas estupideces. Mucho menos gimes como una mujerzuela. Yo te juro por mi vida…, por mi vida, Lupin…, que si se te pasa por la cabeza no volver a gritar y no volver a gemir como lo haces durante el sexo dejaras de gustarme, ¿me oyes?

-Yo… no podría dejar de hacerlo aunque lo intentara con todas mis fuerzas –reconoce Remus con el corazón mucho más ligero y plenamente seguro de que en realidad no hay poder ni fuerza ni palabras que puedan hacerlo contener todo lo que Sirius provoca en él cuando lo mira, lo toca o lo besa. Y menos aun cuando lo siente enredarse fuerte y fundirse apasionado con su cuerpo- Contigo es simplemente imposible…

Sirius sonríe más que complacido, y responde mordiéndole el labio inferior y lamiéndolo después.

-Entonces quiero que te olvides de todo lo que ella dijo, ¿está claro?… Quiero que te importe una vil mierda si todos aquí nos escucharon mientras lo hacíamos, Remus. Por mí puede vernos en plena faena el mismísimo ministro de magia y todo su séquito de lameculos y mandar a publicarlo en El Profeta con pelos y señales si quieren…

Remus suelta una risa involuntaria, y su corazón sencillamente no puede evitar aligerarse por completo ni tampoco enamorarse aún más de ese Sirius que siempre sabe cómo sacarle una sonrisa cuando sus inseguridades se ciernen sobre él.

-No, Sirius, en El Profeta no, por favor -responde negando con la cabeza entre risas, su larga nariz rozando una y otra vez la de Sirius- Recuerda que hay niños que, como hacías tú desde pequeñito, ya leen el periódico y se distraen de su aburrimiento resolviendo los crucigramas. Así que nada de que publiquen ahí. No quiero ser culpable de traumarlos a tan temprana edad con los detalles de mi vida sexual.

Sirius ríe estruendosamente.

-En serio, Moony, no me explico cómo puede alguien atreverse a creer que eres simple y ordinario si eres la criatura más fascinante e interesante que he conocido. La más fascinante y la más hermosa, Lupin –enfatiza, mirándolo directamente a los ojos y besándolo después sin reparo alguno haciendo que la espalda y la cabeza de Remus den suavemente contra la puerta, ignorando a su vez los golpecillos que han vuelto a sonar sobre ella.

-Sirius… -musita Remus sin dejar de besar-, la puerta. Deberías… atender.

El animago gruñe y muerde el labio superior de su lobo con afán. Luego, resignado, se aparta de él después de lamerle la boca una última vez y lo jala separándolo de la puerta, pero lo sujeta firmemente por la muñeca mientras abre la puerta de un tirón.

-Buenas tardes, señor Black –dice Ileen. Una sonrisa imperceptible se dibuja en sus labios cuando mira la mano derecha de Sirius enroscada posesivamente en la muñeca izquierda del castaño.

-Disculpa por atender hasta ahora, guapa…

-No se preocupe, señor Black. No hay problema. Sólo quiero decirle que el señor Selway lo llama. Tiene listo el encargo que usted le ha pedido.

Sirius, al ver la nota de cobro que la chica le tiende, se apresura a buscar su billetera en los bolsillos de su pantalón sin soltar la muñeca de Remus.

-Oh, no es necesario que lo pague ahora –se apresura a aclarar la joven mucama cuando se da cuenta de que Sirius batalla un poco para maniobrar con la mano izquierda porque se resiste a soltar a Remus- Si usted gusta puede pagarlo cuando recoja el paquete en la recepción.

-Ah, perfecto –concuerda Sirius con una sonrisa tomando la nota y guardándola en el bolsillo trasero de su pantalón- Eres muy amable, Ileen.

-¿Cómo es que sabe mi…? ¡Oh, no!...

-Sí, te hemos escuchado discutir con tu compañera.

-Lo siento –musita la joven sonrojándose intensamente- No era mi intención molestarlos…

-No tienes que disculparte -interviene Remus con una sonrisa- No has sido tú quien nos ha molestado con tus comentarios sino todo lo contrario. Has sido muy amable al defendernos como lo has hecho aún sin conocernos.

La joven sonríe alegremente.

-No ha sido nada, señor…

-Lupin -dice el castaño, tendiéndole amigablemente la mano derecha- Remus Lupin.

-Un placer, Remus Lupin. Soy Ileen Clayton.

La piel chocolate oscuro de la joven contrasta con la blanca piel del castaño cuando ambos estrechan sus manos.

-No trago muy bien a la gente que es tan obtusa y prejuiciosa –explica la chica- Creo en que todo iría mejor en general si solo pudiéramos ser un poco más tolerantes y comprensivos unos con otros.

-Definitivamente –concuerda Remus, sonriéndole afablemente.

Ella le devuelve la sonrisa. Luego da un pequeño paso hacia atrás y, con una leve inclinación de cabeza, se despide de los dos muchachos.

-Ileen –la llama Sirius antes de que ella se gire para marcharse-, no eres estúpida ni ridícula. En absoluto.

La sonrisa de la joven se ensancha aún más. Sirius le regala un guiño amistoso, y ambos chicos la siguen con la mirada hasta que su silueta se pierde entre el brillante resplandor de la luz vespertina que se cuela a través la gran ventana que está al fondo del pasillo.

-Mi madre solía hablar como ella -dice Remus con un toque de nostalgia pura en la voz.

Sirius lo mira. Los ojos dorados, llenos de tristeza, siguen fijos en el brillante resplandor, pero hay una pequeña sonrisa que ilumina los labios rojos, como si el pensamiento de Remus estuviera atrapado en una mezcla extraña hecha de recuerdos dolorosos y alegres.

-¿Te importaría si…?

-No, no me importaría, Moony –responde Sirius inmediatamente, sabedor de las intenciones de su lobo. La sonrisa de Remus se extiende entonces a sus ojos dorados desdibujando levemente la tristeza y Sirius, pasándole el brazo derecho sobre los hombros, lo conduce de vuelta a la habitación- Ven, tomemos las maletas, recojamos el paquete, y marchémonos de aquí.

-Por cierto… -dice Remus, asegurando su pequeña maleta mientras mira a Sirius tomar la suya, también su chaqueta y las llaves de la habitación-, ¿qué es eso que le has encargado al dueño?

-Sabía que no querrías marcharte de Londres sin volver a verla –dice Sirius mientras cierra la puerta tras de sí y ambos echan a andar por el pasillo rumbo a la recepción-, así que hice algunas diligencias para cuando llegara la hora. Verás de qué hablo en un momento.

En la recepción hay un trío de hombres de edad leyendo el diario arrellanados en mullidas butacas, esperando a que llegue la hora del té, en tanto que, un poco más allá, sentadas juntas en un sofá, están sus respectivas esposas chismorreando en voz baja mientras una chica rubia de gesto adusto coloca una bandeja colmada de bocadillos frente a ellas, justo sobre la mesita de centro. Ninguno de ellos responde al saludo cordial que Remus y Sirius les dirigen por cortesía cuando entran a la salita, más bien aumentan los murmullos agitados. Solo el hombre alto con gafas que está de pie detrás del mostrador responde y les sonríe afablemente en cuanto los mira acercarse.

-Nos vamos, señor Selway. Aquí están las llaves de la habitación -anuncia Sirius. Ignorando las miradas indiscretas que les lanzan desde el otro lado de la recepción consulta la nota de cobro que había guardado, y sacando las libras necesarias de su billetera las extiende al dueño junto con la nota.

-Muy bien, señor Black –dice el hombre con voz jovial y agradable recibiendo la nota y el dinero. Luego, mientras se inclina detrás del mostrador en busca del paquete de Sirius, añade- Espero que hayan tenido una agradable estancia.

Remus está a punto de responderle cuando un gran nudo de emoción se atora en su garganta impidiéndole hablar. Y es que, sobre el mostrador, el señor Selway ha colocado un bellísimo ramo de flores en el que se combinan los tres tipos favoritos de su madre. Rosas, nardos, y gardenias. El blanco terso y luminoso de las rosas brilla suavemente junto al blanco aperlado y cremoso de los nardos, y éste contrasta muy sutilmente con el blanco puro y satinado de las gardenias. Cada una de las flores luce hermosa y fresquísima. Y todas están primorosamente hilvanadas unas con otras, enlazadas a una fina y encantadora nube de diminutas florecillas (también blancas) que sirven como follaje y soporte al ramo.

-Tal como lo ha pedido, señor Black. Confío en que sea de su agrado.

-Totalmente –dice Sirius complacido, mirando la sonrisa de Remus y la manera en la que sus largos dedos no pueden evitar deslizarse sobre los tersos y olorosos pétalos de una de las rosas mientras contempla el ramo con nostálgica alegría.

-Son hermosas –musita conmovido y emocionado el joven lobo- Gracias, Sirius –agrega suavemente, apartando los ojos de las flores y posándolos en los grises- A ella le encantaban. ¿Cómo has sabido…?

-Instinto canino –dice Sirius guiñándole un ojo mientras da suaves toques con el dedo índice sobre la punta de su nariz- Cuando ella me habló al oído aquel día pude percibir que desprendía cada una de esas fragancias, Moony.

Remus se queda mirándolo una eternidad. Se siente agradecido y muy afortunado de tener a Sirius pero, sobre todo, se siente tremendamente feliz y profundamente conmovido por el precioso detalle que ha tenido de anticiparse a su deseo y preparar este regalo para su madre. Así que, sin cortarse en absoluto por la presencia del señor Selway (que continua de pie detrás del mostrador) ni tampoco por los agitados murmullos que siguen vibrando en el aire, se acerca y lo besa muy dulcemente en los labios.

Un _Te quiero, Sirius Black_ resuena en todo el pequeño espacio que ocupa el sencillo recibidor de la posada cuando Remus se aparta un poco al cabo de un par de minutos y se queda mirando los ojos grises que titilan intensamente emocionados.

Los murmullos siguen sonando más agitados que nunca a su alrededor pero a ninguno de los dos les importa.

-Larguémonos de aquí, Moony -musita Sirius, sonriente y más que feliz, contra los labios rojos de su chico.

Ambos se despiden del señor Selway con una sonrisa. Sirius toma las maletas mientras Remus resguarda y protege celosamente el bello ramo, y juntos salen al luminoso atardecer. El dueño de la posada parpadea totalmente confundido cuando, al segundo siguiente, les ve tomarse de la mano y desaparecer en un extraño remolino de colores vibrantes.

**Continuará…**

**N.A: **La escena que viene en el próximo capítulo es una de mis favoritas, y será la que cierre esta historia… por el momento ;). Mientras tanto, ya que han llegado hasta aquí, ¿por qué no me regalan un review con su opinión? :D


	13. Chapter 13

**Algo más que sólo amistad.**

**Capítulo 13. **

Con el paso de las horas el clima ha ido cambiando paulatinamente. El cielo soleado cargado de nubes blancas del medio día ha dado paso a una temprana tarde envuelta por un manto azul grisáceo cuyas nubes se alejan poco a poco llevadas por el capricho del viento. Y es ese viento ligero pero constante el que mece también, muy suavemente, los centenares de hojas verde oscuro que cuelgan de las largas y gruesas ramas del imponente cedro que corona el cementerio. Los pajarillos, que hace unas horas revoloteaban y trinaban alegremente entre las ramas, han dejado de hacerlo y ahora se dejan dominar por el sosegado silencio que suele acompañar el reposo de los muertos. Solo las perennes hojas del gran cedro continúan silbando serenamente cuando un par de pies aterrizan suavemente a unos cuantos metros de distancia del árbol.

-Me alegra que no llueva –apunta Sirius echando un vistazo al apacible paisaje.

-Sí, también a mí –susurra Remus al tiempo que sus ojos dorados recorren el extenso prado en el que se alzan veintenas de lápidas blancas.

Ambos jóvenes miran cuidadosamente a su alrededor mientras el enorme cedro es testigo mudo de su silenciosa búsqueda.

-Ahí está, Rem.

Sirius deja las maletas a un costado del gran árbol, luego, juntos, él y Remus se acercan a la pequeña lápida que lleva el nombre de Alison Jane Lupin.

Remus la mira en silencio durante un momento eterno sintiendo cómo su corazón se cristaliza de pura tristeza. Siente su corazón latir lento, pesado de nostalgia. Con una cautela casi reverencial (como si no deseara perturbar el pacífico reposo de su madre ni siquiera con el sonido de su respiración) y, aguantando, al mismo tiempo, el peso de su frágil corazón, Remus cae suavemente de rodillas ante la pequeña lápida. Antes de depositar el hermoso ramo de flores que lleva entre las manos frente a ella, el castaño las lleva a su rostro. Conteniendo las lágrimas que pugnan por derramarse, cierra lentamente los ojos mientras aspira profundamente el delicado aroma que las rosas blancas desprenden. En cuanto lo hace, su sensible olfato se colma del exquisito olor y al instante sus oídos se llenan del alegre sonido de la risa de su madre y de su voz llamándolo entre risas… _John, querido cachorro, has estado jugando con la tierra húmeda del rosal otra vez, ¿verdad? _El dolorido corazón de Remus palpita con fuerza cuando la escucha y la mira entre sus recuerdos, siguiendo el caminito formado por varios pares de huellitas hasta que al final ella da con un Remus pequeñito que, levantando sus vivaces ojos de miel hacia ella, la mira risueño sin dejar de manotear estampando sus manitas manchadas de tierra sobre la pared de la cocina. Remus sonríe con nostalgia cuando ella levanta al pequeño del suelo y, besándolo tiernamente, solo dice _Ven, cariño, necesitas un buen baño. _

Remus aspira profundo nuevamente y ahora es el embriagante aroma de los nardos el que llama al de los libros viejos, y las galletas de vainilla. Enseguida su mente se llena con el recuerdo de un pequeño Remus sentado en las rodillas de su madre, llevando entre sus deditos una galleta tras otra. Atento, el niño escucha la aterciopelada voz que lee para él contándole una y mil historias hasta que la luz de las velas empieza a parpadear amenazando con extinguirse de un momento a otro. Es entonces que ella coloca un pequeño ramillete de nardos entre las páginas, cierra el libro y dice _Suficiente lectura por esta noche, jovencito, _luego ríe _Y más que suficientes galletas. _Después de sonreírle con cariño, ella le besa la frente suavemente y agrega _Hora de dormir, corazón._

El recuerdo se disuelve dando paso lentamente a una memoria diferente cuando Remus aspira una vez más y el delicado aroma de las gardenias inunda sus sentidos. Un Remus de escasos nueve años está acostado sobre una vieja cama y se estremece cuando su madre, sentada junto a él, limpia una a una, muy cuidadosamente, las heridas que la luna le ha dejado. El niño tiembla cuando el paño suave roza su lastimada piel pero aprieta los dientes y no deja que ni una sola lágrima de dolor escape de sus ojos porque el rostro de su madre es dolor puro y sabe que ella también está esforzándose por no llorar. _Eres muy valiente, mi cielo_ susurra Alison _Muy valiente. _Su rostro cansado y lleno de dolor está enmarcado por una abundante y larga melena castaña (que está sujeta con una delicada diadema hecha de gardenias naturales), pero sonríe cuando sus ojos verdes se encuentran con los de su hijo. Los pulmones del pequeño licántropo se llenan del olor de la blanca flor cuando ella se acerca a él para besarlo y arroparlo con todo el cuidado y la ternura de la que es capaz una madre mientras en sus oídos y en su corazón queda latente la voz de Alison que susurra _Te amo, y me siento profundamente orgullosa de ti, hijo mío. _

Un par de lágrimas caen y se rompen en pequeñas perlas de agua salada al estrellarse contra la piedra blanca de la lápida, pero el corazón de Remus palpita mucho más ligero que al principio porque esta última remembranza ha dolido tremendamente pero, al mismo tiempo, ha sido sumamente cálida y reconfortante para su nostálgico corazón. Y es el eco de esa última frase, la voz aterciopelada de su madre, su risa alegre, su mirada amorosa, su toque cariñoso, junto con el aroma de las rosas, los nardos, y las gardenias lo único que permanece flotando en el aire (y es lo que llena la mente y el corazón de Remus) cuando al fin abre los ojos y vuelve a mirar la blanca lápida frente a él. Se siente muy triste y sabe que, mientras viva, va a echarla muchísimo de menos. Pero también sabe que su madre habría querido que él la recordara con sonrisas y no con lágrimas. Así que Remus sonríe mientras seca sus mejillas surcadas por el rastro que han dejado las gruesas lágrimas que inevitablemente ha derramado mientras recordaba a su madre. Sus labios besan suavemente las blancas y satinadas flores, y luego deposita cuidadosamente el bello ramo sobre el pasto. Antes de ponerse en pie, el joven lobo mete la mano al bolsillo interno de su chaqueta y saca su varita, entonces con un movimiento muy suave ejecuta un hechizo de presencia permanente sobre el pequeño ramo; éste flota levemente mientras brilla envuelto en un manto de luz perlada y, cuando la luz se extingue, aterriza nuevamente sobre la mullida alfombra de pasto verde.

Sirius, mientras tanto, ha permanecido de pie junto a él, observándolo todo silenciosamente. Y cuando Remus se pone en pie se apresura a pasarle un brazo sobre los hombros sin saber exactamente qué decir para consolarlo porque él ni en un millón de años lloraría a su madre con tanto cariño y devoción como Remus lo hace. Por un segundo su mente lo traiciona preguntándose cómo se sentiría tener una madre que lo amara como Alison amó a Remus, pero no tarda en desechar tal anhelo porque ni siquiera es capaz de imaginar los plateados y siempre fríos ojos de Walburga Black expresando tanto cariño en una sola mirada como Alison Lupin. Y así como desecha esa ilusión, desecha también el dolor punzante que muy a su pesar ha sentido al pensar que su madre jamás tendrá corazón para amarlo así, y aprieta el hombro derecho de Remus buscando con ello darle ánimo y apoyo pero también queriendo asirse aún más a él para dejar de sentirse como un niño desamparado. En ese momento Remus vuelve la cabeza para mirarlo, y sus ojos dorados (de largas pestañas húmedas por las lágrimas derramadas de antes) le sonríen cariñosamente. Sirius no puede más que preguntarse qué cosa buena o maravillosa habrá hecho en su vida para merecer que Remus se haya convertido en su pareja, en ese trocito de alma que le hacía falta para complementar la suya.

-Sirius, ¿qué fue lo que ella te dijo al oído aquella vez?...

La repentina pregunta saca a Sirius de sus silenciosas cavilaciones. Remus lo está mirando con curiosidad y él, al rememorar aquel momento en concreto en el que Alison Lupin lo envolvió suavemente entre sus cansados brazos para hablarle al oído, sonríe al tiempo que deja caer la mirada, el rostro ligeramente encendido. Los ojos del lobo se dilatan sorprendidos ante el gesto apenado y lo escrutan con mucha más curiosidad aún.

-Tu madre…, ella me pidió que te lo dijera. Quería que me declarara.

-¿Ella te pidió que tú…? ¿Te refieres a…?

Sirius ríe al mirar la sorpresa y el desconcierto que, a partes iguales, se reflejan en la mirada y en la expresión de su chico.

-Sí, Moony. No sé cómo lo hizo pero le bastó mirarme una sola vez a los ojos para saber que estaba enamorado de ti y que no te lo había dicho aún -dice Sirius- Me habló al oído y me pidió que te lo confesara… Dijo que tú necesitarías saberlo en cuanto ella se hubiera marchado.

Remus sonríe con cierta nostalgia porque sí, su madre tenía esa intuición. Era una clara percepción que no necesitaba de la lógica o la razón. Una magia especial que, con solo mirarte a los ojos, la llevaba a descubrir tus más profundos secretos.

-Nadie nunca había visto tan claramente en mí como ella –sigue diciendo Sirius- Tu madre era una mujer maravillosa, Moony.

-Lo sé -musita Remus, pensativo. Vuelve a mirar la blanca lápida y su corazón late lleno de amor y gratitud por su madre porque, aún en su agonía, ella todavía tuvo fuerzas para velar por su bien y su felicidad.

Una repentina ráfaga de viento sopla alborotando de nueva cuenta el murmullo del gran cedro, y ahora también los delicados pétalos de las flores blancas tiemblan un poco por su causa, igual que las verdes hojitas del pasto raso. Los castaños cabellos de Remus se revuelven por la súbita corriente de aire lo mismo que la larga coleta de Sirius pero ninguno de los dos se inmuta siquiera. Sirius sigue aferrando el hombro de Remus hasta que, al fin, éste aparta sus ojos de la lápida para mirar el bello perfil de Black, cuyos ojos se han quedado fijos en el hermoso ramo de flores que descansa ante la pequeña tumba.

-Nunca te di las gracias por acompañarme en este viaje, Sirius…

El joven aristócrata aparta la mirada de las preciosas flores. Mirando a Lupin, sonríe.

-No tienes que agrade…

Un par de dedos sellan los labios de Sirius mientras los ojos dorados, llenos de cariño, se clavan en los grises.

-Gracias, Sirius…

Enseguida, con esa manera suya que es firme y delicada a la vez, Remus se abraza a él apretándolo suavemente contra su cuerpo. Es un abrazo desnudo de pretensiones salvo por el ferviente deseo del joven lobo de hacerle sentir a Sirius la enorme gratitud que siente por todo lo que ha hecho por él.

-Si no hubieras estado a mi lado, perderla habría sido mil veces más difícil de soportar para mí… -musita Remus estrechándolo un poco más firmemente, con mayor necesidad. Sirius le corresponde con la misma necesidad e, incluso, con apremio- Si no hubiera sido por ti yo me habría desmoronado aquí mismo aquella tarde lluviosa. Tú me sostuviste en mis peores momentos, en los más dolorosos, oscuros y tristes -Remus se aparta un poco, solo lo justo para poder mirarlo a los ojos, y agrega:- Así que no me digas que no tengo que agradecerte por eso.

Sirius sonríe mientras su mirada recorre lentamente el rostro de Remus. Sus largos dedos acarician el mentón y las mejillas, y atrapan un mechón castaño que le cae sobre los ojos. Colocándolo despacio detrás de la oreja, se acerca y lo besa en los labios porque es la única manera que entiende para responder a su agradecimiento. Es un beso suave, lento, cargado de cariño. Han compartido muchos tipos besos desde aquel primero que marcó el inició de su relación pero ninguno ha sido tan tierno, tan lleno de agradecimiento y de amor como este que comparten ahora. Ambos lo saben, ambos lo sienten.

Cuando al fin se apartan Remus musita:

-Es hora de irnos.

Sirius asiente despacio al tiempo que vuelve a pasarle un brazo sobre los hombros justo cuando Remus se gira para despedirse. Ambos, cada uno en silencio, dedican un pensamiento a Alison Lupin.

_Volveré pronto, Ali _promete Remus.

_Cuidaré bien de él_ promete Sirius.

El cedro continua silbando serenamente cuando ambos jóvenes (cada uno con su maleta a mano, el brazo derecho de Sirius sobre los hombros de Remus) rodean el gran árbol. Juntos, en silencio y sin mirar atrás, recorren todo el pequeño sendero que baja por la colina y desemboca en el alto marco de herrería barroca que sirve de entrada al cementerio. Una vez allí Remus alza los ojos hacia el imponente cedro y lo mira largamente una última vez sabiendo que a su sombra descansa su madre. El manto azul grisáceo del cielo ahora está salpicado de numerosas franjas de un naranja dorado que anuncian la llegada del crepúsculo vespertino, es ese color naranja de los últimos rayos de sol de la tarde el que llena de destellos semejantes al fuego el castaño cabello de Remus e ilumina su expresión nostálgica pero serena. Y cuando al fin sus ojos de lobo, que parecen estar clavados en el infinito mismo, se vuelven para mirar a Sirius, éste puede ver fulgurar suavemente el dorado que los llena al amparo de la tenue pero luminosa luz de la tarde y no puede más que contener el aliento porque nunca antes había visto nada tan _dolorosamente_ bello, porque nunca antes había admirado _tanto_ el temple y la fortaleza de su amigo. Inevitablemente, en ese instante, Sirius se enamora más intensamente de él. Remus, sin decir palabra alguna, le sonríe levemente. Y con esa mezcla de firmeza y suavidad tan propia de los Lupin, simplemente toma la mano de Sirius y la sujeta con fuerza mientras el susurro que sus ropas dejan tras de sí, cuando ambos se desaparecen en un parpadeo con rumbo a la estación de King Cross, se pierde entre las hebras del viento.

**FIN.**

**N.A. Bien, hasta aquí llega este fic… por ahora. El poner FIN no quiere decir que termine aquí porque tengo toda la intención de darle continuidad ligándolo con Indicios de Guerra (del que ya tengo publicados algunos capítulos que, si no los han leído aún, les recomiendo seguir así y NO leerlos aún porque el fic no está terminado y solo se quedarán en ascuas). Aunque tardaré en continuarlo, la sola perspectiva de darle seguimiento a este fic con aquel es algo que me emociona enormemente :D. **

**Espero que el desenlace de este fic en particular les haya gustado y, ya saben, sus reviews son siempre bienvenidos. Finalmente, quiero agradecer a los lectores (registrados y no registrados) que desde el principio, muy amablemente, se tomaron un momento para contarme qué les gustó y qué no de cada capítulo. De verdad, les agradezco todas y cada una de sus palabras. A quienes han esperado pacientemente cada actualización, a quienes han colocado el fic entre sus favoritos y sus alertas, y a quienes han leído sin dejar review les agradezco también (y les insisto: anímense a comentar y cuéntenme qué tal) **

**Así que a dejar reviews!**


End file.
